Rogue Saiyan
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: A young, elite, female saiyan named Rina makes it to earth after the whole deal with Majin Buu, but she's only 17. How is this possible? After all, Goku was born the same day Planet Vegeta was destroyed and he's nearly 30. This is Rina's story.
1. Chapter 1

AS22: this story is just a bit AU. The main setting is post Buu, but before Uub, but it begins long before that. Sorry for any confusion.

Vegeta may seem a bit out of character. He's supposed to be.

I have added my own Saiyan elements to the story, such as the language, religion, and whatever else. But once again, this is _not_ New Destiny related.

Also, (big breath) this is my first real song-fic. Be nice…

The Rogue Saiyan

DBZ

Chapter 1: Life

1st POV

Age: 12

Saiyan cycle 397

"Dammit, let me go!" I just wasn't strong enough. No amount of struggling got me free, and no amount of cursing in any language would help, but I had to fight. To not fight showed weakness.

Zarbon didn't say anything as he held my bonds. Out of all the creatures on this ship, he was the only one that didn't treat me like shit. Unless Frieza ordered it. That is why he was quiet now. We had some sort of… friendship? Possibly that word could work. But right now I wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out and make him choke on it. I guess this is what they mean by a love/hate relationship.

The doors slid open and there was the lizard himself, sitting in that unneeded hover chair. His tail and horns were all I could see from this angle. Zarbon shoved me to the floor. He knew he couldn't let Frieza see he had a liking to me, no matter how small those feelings were. Frieza liked to take things away. He also liked pretty things. That was one reason I was still alive.

"Ah, there you are. Rina, how many times have I told you, escape is futile. Every attempt you make takes you this much closer-" he showed me about an inch between his fingers, "-to meeting your maker."

"I'd rather walk through Oozark's Tombs than stay here." I growled at him. I didn't care what he did to me. I had to escape and make it back to Planet Vegeta. It was only a matter of time before Frieza would find it and go there himself since he found me.

I am Frieza's first Saiyan 'pet', though I refuse to lie at my master's feet. And I am doing my best to make sure I am his only pet, ever. My name is Rina-Jinn of the Red Wolf, or _Rit Wuulf_ clan. I was sent on a mission by King Vegeta and along the way I met him, the devil lizard. He decided Saiyans were worthy of his interest. We've been heading to my home for over 5 year now. That's right, I was on my own solo mission at the age of 7. I'm an elite, but somehow these men of Frieza's are always stronger. Much stronger.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you dear?" he hissed.

"I won't allow you to get to my home. I can't by honor." I growled. Frieza's chair turned to face me, laughing.

"You monkeys and your honor. Are all of your people like that?" Frieza laughed. Zarbon squeezed my arm in warning, trying to calm me down. I shook him off as I stood.

"At least we _have_ honor!"

I shook my long hair out of my face. Being elite meant I didn't have the standard female hair cut, and that no weakness came to me from squeezing my tail. My hair only goes just past my shoulders, but it is very thick, spiky, and wild.

Frieza didn't know any of this, though. I wouldn't tell him anything. He's only going by what he can find out about my planet, rumors mostly.

"Rina, it would be so much easier on you if you just told me where your home is. I am only interested in a partnership with your people."

"The _Jutir_ you are!" I yelled.

"Now really, that was rude." Frieza's eyes became dark. He was finished playing around, "Now tell me where your planet is or I'll give you another treatment by the Dragon Tooth!"

"Bring it!" I whispered. I kept my calm. I felt Zarbon grab my arm again. If it wasn't for the Ki dampener on this ship I'd blast Frieza into dust by now.

Frieza laughed through his nose as he stood and hopped down from his chair. He walked over and grabbed me by my long hair, bending me back.

"Fine, have it your way. This time I will personally see to your torture. Zarbon, strip her of her armor and prepare the room. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, my lord." Frieza let go of my hair and Zarbon took back his hold on my arm. I didn't struggle, this time if I did that would show fear.

XxX

The Dragon Tooth is like a bull whip, only it is made from dragon scales and the end of each of the 9 strands had a sharp piece of metal or glass. I had this luxury many times before, but I never screamed. Frieza liked it when I screamed. He said I had a good voice.

Hours later I was roughly thrown back into my room. My back was covered in blood that was still running to the floor.

_Gods I wish he had a rehab-tank…_

I climbed to my hands and knees, wincing from the pain. No doubt my back was raw and shredded. I didn't have any strength left in me but to climb onto the bed. I didn't even feel like covering my chest. Not that it mattered anymore.

I couldn't even bring myself up to the pillows; I just barely got onto the large mattress. And I only mean large compared to my form. I was so malnourished I had shrunk down.

I let out a slight chuckle, even after that hard beating. Frieza didn't know he was just making me stronger. That alone got me through his exercises. That and my family.

_My little brother, my little sister, and my parents. Last I saw them my siblings were just pups. I bet they're really strong now._

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain and the cold. Frieza liked it really cold. I knew my wounds would get infected, but I didn't have the energy to crawl to my tiny bathroom to get out the first aid.

_I really should move that kit in here._

I moved to get more comfortable, which in turn caused me more pain. I got my arms up and under my chin. Daringly I moved my tail to touch my back. Barely even a hair had tickled my back and it felt like fire. I pulled my tail away. The damage was worse than I thought. It even hurt to move my undamaged tail.

I shivered, bringing on more pain, but I couldn't help it. I didn't have the strength to even pull on a sheet.

Sleep was eating away at me. Soon it would consume me whole. My ears picked up a sound from behind me, so I didn't move. Whoever it was would just more than likely check my pulse to make sure Frieza hadn't killed me and then leave. But I hoped maybe it would be Zarbon. He cam in sometimes to treat my wounds. It was stupid, really. He was at risk of being killed by helping me. Nonetheless, I kinda hoped he'd come.

As I kept my eyes closed, I breathed in deep, wincing, but I caught his scent. It was Zarbon and he was trying very poorly to be quiet.

A cool feeling came over my back and shoulders. I winced once I felt the sting from the antiseptic. I opened my eyes and turned my head to meet with Zarbon's blue eyes. I turned back around. Even though I hoped he would come, I didn't want him to come. I guess I couldn't make up my mind.

"You really should just give Frieza what he wants."

I didn't respond as Zarbon treated my wounds. He was quite gentle.

"You need stitches. I need to do it now. Is that okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine." I replied in a hoarse voice. It hurt to talk right now. My throat was raw from choking back bile and screams for hours.

After a few moments of no contact, Zarbon placed his hand on my undamaged shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Tensing only makes the pain worse. I felt the prick and sickening-sliding feeling as the needle and thread moved under the surface of my skin.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"I'll be more careful." He said, moving on to another wound.

"_D'rar_! Why are you helping me?" I spat.

"I… I really don't know." He kept working as he spoke, not missing a beat.

"You could be killed..."

"You care?" he asked.

"No, it just doesn't seem logical. It's not like I'm ever going to repay you."

"Maybe it's because you remind me of my little one back home."

"Where's the part where I care again?" I asked. He didn't respond, he just kept working on my wounds.

"How did I get so close to you without you knowing?" he asked.

"I knew. I heard the door, and then I found your scent."

"You Saiyans are amazing." He said.

"You might as well give up. I know what you're trying to do. That mild truth serum in the disinfectant won't work on me." I growled, "Leave now. Before I decide to use you as a punching bag."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you? _Da treg Teela_."

He turned and left. He didn't even realize I had called him friend. True, I called him a stupid friend, but a friend nonetheless. That was for me to know.

How did I know? Easy, I smelled it and felt it in my system. No drug would so easily break me. It would take more than Frieza to break me.

_Frieza knows he's been helping me… he's using Zarbon… oh well… it's not like I need friends here._

My eyes were closed, though my instincts were still on high alert. I felt the cold blocked off, and I actually felt a bit warmer. I opened my eyes and looked back. The blanket had been pulled up to my shoulders and there was a bottle of water next to my head. I cursed myself for not noticing Zarbon hadn't left yet when I relaxed, but he was gone now.

* * *

Translations:

Jutir- Hell

D'rar- damn

Da treg- baka, Teela- friend


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories Hidden

1st POV

3 years later

Age: 15

Saiyan cycle 400

Life stayed as it was and had been. 5 years by Saiyan standards and Frieza still doesn't know where my world is. More scars and nightmares, sure, but at least my people are safe for a while.

For once I was actually able to lie on my back. It had been a few months since I had last had a Dragon Tooth treatment. The ceiling wasn't very interesting, but as long as I wasn't being beaten, I was okay. Bored, but okay.

I got up and went to the training room. No one dared touch me. I had a special mark on my armor, given by Frieza, that was a sort of branding. It showed I was his. No one could harm me unless it was under Frieza's orders. It made me sick. Frieza usually only gives the brand to his harem whores. Think of what that means he did to me.

The training room was mostly empty. I went to an empty area and turned up the gravity as I started my routine.

Gravity was about 3x of Planet Vegeta. I guess that's about 30x most planets. The punching bag was taking my abuse very well. I use to imagine the bag was Frieza, but I kept breaking them and drawing way too much attention to my own power. As of now I wanted them to all think I was a strong Saiyan, but weak compared to any of them. Maybe Frieza would forget all about his little quest.

There are two things keeping me alive, I realized. The fact that I am pretty and that I know something Frieza wants. If I tell him where my home is, then I will be killed after all the trouble I caused him. So I don't tell, no matter how he threatens me. No matter how he beats me.

The chain on the punching bag broke, and it hit the ground before rolling out of the high gravity area. Luckily only a few others were in here, and no one really pays me much attention, so I was lucky this time. I turned the machine off and walked back out. Only sparring would satisfy me now, but there was not a soul aboard who I would even think of asking. One, they would more than likely say no, and two, I might forget myself during the thrill and show my full power.

I got half way back to my room and saw Zarbon turn from another corner toward my room as well. I followed quietly to see if he really was heading there. He turned the next corner accordingly. I had no doubt he was looking for me. I stood at the end of the hall and watched as he went to my door.

_If he's looking for me this can't be good._

I made my way to the cafeteria. If I was about to be tortured then I needed my strength. Frieza's choice of food wasn't the best, but it was filling if you got enough. Of course, being a Saiyan, I never got enough. Food was rationed, and I got the least amount of food. That was fine though, a Saiyan elite can goes weeks without food. We just eat ravenously when we get a chance to eat.

But it didn't look like I'd get the chance to eat now either. Dodo-head found me. Dodoria didn't even say anything, he just grabbed my arm and started dragging me back the way I came.

"Is there a reason I'm getting dragged off?" I asked.

"Frieza has been looking for you." He replied. I sighed, trying to sound annoyed instead of scared as I was. Dodoria pressed the button on his Scouter and said something to the fact that he found me.

Zarbon met us at the elevator and Dodoria handed me over to his comrade then headed off. They never said a word, like they knew exactly what they were doing. Knowing that made my stomach lurch, but I was steel on the outside.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Zarbon hit the key for Sub-L 22. That was a basement level, and I already didn't like that.

We didn't talk. We didn't have to. I knew Zarbon couldn't tell me anything about what was going to happen, and he knew I was scared even though I hid it. He knew me and I knew him. Who knows, after Frieza's dead maybe we could actually be real friends.

_What am I thinking? Warriors don't have friends… anything I come close to dies… all but my family…_

I thought back to my pet back home. I called it _P'reel_, Moon in Saya-jin. It is what some could call a wolf, only much larger. It died, but when we were together we were a real terror, causing all kinds of chaos. If P'reel had been with me when Frieza took me, Frieza would have a large chunk missing from his tail, if not worse.

I couldn't help but smirk. Frieza was no doubt waiting for me on this level we were heading to. Zarbon looked over to me, then to the floor.

_What was that? Pity? Guilt? What does Frieza have planned this time to make Zarbon avoid eye-contact with me?_

I didn't ask, I would know soon enough.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I was hit with a wave of heat, so I knew we were near the engines. Zarbon, still holding my arm, led me down the hall.

_Is this what Jutir is like? As Oozark's minions drag you to your eternal torment?_

We came to a large metal door, which like most slid open when the sensors pick up our presence. I was right, the devil lizard himself was standing in the tiny room, waiting.

I looked around and started to panic, though I didn't show it. There was a table and a tray. The tray had needles filled with different colored liquids.

"Glad you could join us, Rina. Please, take a seat!" quickly Frieza's tail whipped over and slammed me onto the table. He knocked the wind out of me and nearly took my head off. Before I could recover I was strapped to the table. I couldn't move now, the Ki dampeners were on their maximum setting.

"What are you going to do now, _Azil_?" I asked, calling him a lizard in my native tongue.

"Zarbon, you may leave now." Frieza ignored me completely as he turned to the table. I heard Zarbon leave, but I kept my eyes on Frieza. He picked up a needle filled with a pink liquid.

I growled, trying to break free. I even had a strap to hold my head still. The bonds were Dextryte, the strongest metal in the universe. Frieza looked over and smirked. He checked the needle for air and finally spoke to me.

"You think you're so tough, don't you little one? You think if I can't beat the information I want out of you I'll never find out? We live in an age of science. I'm not quite sure what each of these will do to you, but the end result should let me know what I needed to know."

He pressed the needle to my temple and looked me in the eye. I knew I couldn't hide the pain or fear in my eyes, and he knew that as well. He loved to watch fear work its course.

The metal tip breached my skin and went in. I clenched my eyes closed tight and whimpered involuntarily from the pain. I believe the needle may have actually been sharp enough to pass through my skull, because that is what it felt like. I growled as the needle came out, empty. Almost immediately I felt dizzy. My breath was lost to me. Frieza noticed this and put an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth.

"Can't have you suffocate now, can we?" he asked. I felt the drug working as my eyelids felt heavy. I couldn't fight it as I closed my eyes.

XxX

"_Rina!"_

"_What is it, mother?"_

"_Would you please take that… that wolf out of here?" she called._

"_But mother, he's actually being good!"_

"_But he stinks, Rina! How can you stand it?"_

_I didn't argue, I just grabbed P'reel but the scuff of his silver neck and walked outside._

"_Why are my parents like that, P'reel? I don't care if you stink, that's just your scent, not that you actually stink. I enjoy it."_

_He was following me close by without me having to hold him. I walked to a tree and sat down. He sat across my legs, wanting attention._

"_The one time we're good and we get sent outside, huh?" I asked, scratching his sweet spot. He was a lot like a Saiyan that way. We both have sweet-spots and we're both feared for our power._

XxX

"Not what I was expecting, but it was a start."

I got my bearings back, on the ship.

_Damn… he can see my thoughts now… my mind is unguarded when he uses those drugs. All he has to do is produce my memory of leaving or returning home during missions._

"Why don't we try the green?"

I just growled, he was moving too fast for me to think out a plan.

XxX

"_Why aren't you screaming, kid? Come on, scream!"_

_The Dragon Tooth hit me again, and I did scream, but not for mercy or my life. The guard kept hitting me, and Frieza just loved watching this._

_The pain was unbearable for most, and I was near my limit. Frieza knew that. I was only a kid, but Frieza could see when someone was near their breaking point. He loved to get to that point and then stop._

_Up until now I had lied about not knowing where Planet Vegeta is. Now they knew that I knew, and they would beat me until they got the truth._

XxX

"Pain, huh? Well, enough with this. How about blue?"

"… My favorite color…" I gasped. The pain felt so real that even now I could still feel it.

This time my mind didn't go into another time, but it still went fuzzy.

"Oh, I see. I guess I found the good stuff." Frieza laughed, "I can tell, your eyes are all glassy! This stuff would normally kill, but it looks like your people are worthy of my attention."

_Mother… father…_

"Now, let me ask you something. What are you thinking about right now?"

"My parents…" the words were out before I could even think.

_Damn… truth serum… strong too…_

"Oh really? Who are they?"

"Kalila-Jinn and Sano-Jinn of the Red Wolf clan."

"Good." Frieza turned from me as he thought of something else. I tried to use my Ki to push the drug out, but it wasn't working. My mind was fuzzy, and it seemed my thoughts were all right on the surface, waiting for anyone to ask and get an answer.

"Do you have siblings?" Frieza asked, looking at me.

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Kunai-Jinn and Anzu-Jinn."

"How old are they?"

"Just pups… one and two cycles younger than me…"

_He's testing me, to see how easily I tell him. I have to resist!_

"How nice. What about that mutt I saw earlier? Who and what was that?"

"My… my pet."

"Relax Rina. Let it work. It'll be much easier on you once it wears off. Now, the pet?" he urged.

"A wolf… P'reel. It means moon in our language…. he's dead now."

Memories also flooded to the surface as my induced tears ran down my cheeks. But part of those tears was from the knowledge that my people's fate hung on one question.

"What a shame. It looked beautiful. Now, Rina. Where is your home Planet? What is it called?"

"Planet… Vegeta…"

I focused more on the second question, trying to avoid answering the damming one. Frieza growled.

"Where is it?"

"It's… it's... it's in the… the…"

"You can't resist, just say it."

"It's in the… the North quadrant."

"That's a start. What else?"

"Its got a red-giant class sun… we're the second planet in the system."

"Better, much better." Frieza said, cooing. He actually smoothed my hair back out of my face, trying to calm me. I would have snapped at him if I could have moved my head.

I was pushing it away, trying to bury it again, but it kept floating to the top. Frieza only had to push once more and I'd give it all away.

"Now, which star-system is it?" he asked.

"System… system… 1.7-dash…"

"1.7-dash what!"

"1.7-dash-alpha-4."

The tears weren't staying hidden now.

"Good, that is much better. Now if you just said that in the beginning, you wouldn't have had to gone through all the pain."

"Pain is… sometimes the only thing… that lets you know you're … still alive." I growled. Already the chemicals were wearing off.

Frieza smirked as he pulled out another, clear needle. He injected the chemical into me. My mind started to take shape again, become sharper. It was the anti-drug to the truth serum.

Frieza removed my bonds and turned to the door.

"Once you're up to it, you should go back to your room and stay there." Then he went out the door and left.

I sat up and held my head. I had a killing migraine coming, due to resisting the drug. But I still failed. After 10 years of his torture, I failed.

I slid off the table and took a step. I lost my balance and hit the floor hard. For a moment I just lay there.

_I'm sorry… so sorry Goldeer… I have damned your world. My life means nothing to Frieza now, and nothing to my people. Nothing to me…_

I stood and went out the door. There was Zarbon. I figured Frieza sent him to make sure I went to my room. I stumbled again, and he reached out, but I growled and smacked his hand away.

"Touch me and I'll rip off your arm."

He stood back, use to my behavior of empty threats, but always taking what I meant to heart. But this time it wasn't an empty threat, I really would rip off his arm. And maybe a leg too, just for fun.

Zarbon walked right behind me, just a few feet away. He stayed about that distance the entire walk.

I got to my room and stood in front of my bed. I turned and glared at Zarbon, but he didn't leave.

"I'm back in my room, just as Frieza wanted. You can leave now." I said, turning to the bed.

"I didn't follow you because of Frieza."

"Oh, let me guess. I remind you of your spawn and you feel protective of me? I can see how your kid died, you're doing so well keeping me safe."

It was a harsh blow, one I regretted immediately. But I didn't let him know that. I couldn't show that I cared at all.

I got on to my bed and collapsed. I scooted my way toward the pillow and buried myself as deep under the covers and pillows as I could.

I felt the weight added to my bed behind me. A hand started to smooth my hair out. Instinctual to the touch I reached out and snatched the arm by the wrist.

"I won't warn you again." I said, squeezing the arm tight before releasing it.

The weight was gone, and Zarbon left. I was alone and so I threw off my little ploy. Though I so wanted to just crawl into a hole and die, I knew I must be able to do something.

I looked over all my star charts. I knew there had to be a quicker route home than what Frieza would know or find.

I found our current location on the computer screen and then I found home. I found one shortcut, and it wouldn't be a nice trip. It was through a wormhole, an unexplored wormhole.

_It's my only chance. If I don't try… I'll die whether I go home or stay here. It's now or never… we'll be out of range of the wormhole in mere moments._

_Knowing Frieza, he thinks I'm wallowing in self pity and hiding under the covers… wish I could… but that's where he's wrong._

I picked up my Scouter and changed into a newer model armor. It didn't have the shoulder wings or the leg guards. My stretch suit was black, and the armor of course was white.

_Bastard… da treg Azil… I'll warn my people and then you die…_

I opened the door and peeked out. I used the Scouter as well. Most were asleep it looked like. The time on the Scouter did read well into the night. Stupid diurnal creatures, I laughed.

I was calm as I walked, if someone did come close they'd only think I was going for a walk. I did that a lot, being cooped up like a zoo animal.

_The only times I'm not cooped up I'm killing for Frieza, and when I'm not killing I'm cooped up._

I stopped at a corner and checked the Scouter again. No one. So I made my turn toward the docking bay.

I got to the docking bay doors and went in. No one was in here either. It was way too easy.

I got to the computer and typed in my course. I looked about quickly and found someone coming, a bunch of some ones. I closed my eyes and listened. To most it was silent, but I heard a buzz. It was an alarm _I_ triggered.

_D'rar… I got to hurry._

I punched the last button, grabbed the remote, and ran to the space pod that was ready for use. I got in front of the airlock and a Ki blast stopped me in my tracks. I looked and saw Zarbon. I growled and stared him down.

"Rina, don't. Just come with me now and Frieza won't--"

"Shut up, I'm through with you and Frieza. My people need me."

"You have guts kid, but guts won't save your people."

More guards ran in, including Frieza. He saw me and laughed.

"Another escape attempt?"

"No, an escape." I growled. I punched the button and the airlock the door started to open.

"Stop her!" Frieza cried.

They started to blast at me, but I blocked and returned blasts, even giving a few of my own. I powered up, warping their attacks away as my power shot up.

"What?" Zarbon gasped. Frieza looked shocked as well.

"I'm stronger than you know. I couldn't risk letting you know it _Vekla Azil_."

"You've called me by that name many times, but I still don't know what it means." Frieza seemed calm as he read my power level. I knew I wasn't stronger than him, I knew that for sure now, but I didn't think he'd still be so calm.

"It means Demon Lizard." I sneered.

Finally the door was fully open. I punched the button to close it and jumped through. I ran to the ship, engines warming up as I ran. I hit the remote to open the door and jumped into the pod. As the airlock doors inverted their actions I hit the launch button. The pod started to roll down the track as the door opened.

I switched on the channels for the Scouter and listened.

"Stop her! Stop her!"

"You heard Lord Frieza! Shut down all pods! Close all bay doors!"

I laughed as my pod was already outside. Passing space and other pods that were following me.

I hit manual control and drove the ship myself, evading lasers. I was better than I ever let on.

The wormhole was close, and I headed for it.

"She's heading for that wormhole!"

I turned off the communication and hit the thrusters.

_Just try to follow me, you cowards._

* * *

Translations:

Oozark- saiyan god of the dead

Goldeer- king of the saiyan gods

Da treg azil- baka lizard

D'rar- damn

**AS22: Rina has escaped Frieza... or has she? What will she discover across the wormhole? R&R to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape Was Only the Beginning

1st POV

I looked on the sensors. They didn't follow me in. I let out a laugh, excited that I beat them home.

"I did it! I did it! I escaped! Haha! Alright, here I come guys!"

The sensors were acting crazy and my Scouter's time system was malfunctioning. The ship was rocking furiously as I made it out of the wormhole.

_Magnetic waves… damn…_

I shrugged it off and reconfigured my sensors with a reboot. But they were off, really off.

_What's this…?_

"This isn't right… not right at all… north quadrant… 3.5-dash-beta-2? That's clear across the galaxy! I'll never beat Frieza home now!"

I hit the side of the wall and sat down, keeping the tears away.

"_Rina, tears are not worthy of warriors, especially elites…"_

_Yes, father._

"Computer, plot a course back through the wormhole."

"Cannot comply."

"Explain!"

"Wormhole is not in sensor range."

"What?"

"Wormhole has collapsed."

My father's words echoed. I didn't need to beat Frieza, just find a way to warn my people. Some civilized planet had to exist near here.

"Computer, show me the nearest civilized planets."

Quadrants came to the screen as I looked them over.

"Right… let's try here." I pressed the section of the screen that had a planet called Earth. It was closest, and it had an atmosphere similar to Planet Vegeta's.

It didn't take long and I was in orbit. The atmosphere was blue, odd I thought, but then again I'm use to all different colors.

_My people wouldn't take me back after all I did anyway… I'm evil, that's all there is to it. My people are purgers, true, but we always gave the people a chance to escape. Frieza never did… and I liked that…_

Landing procedures started and soon enough I hit the ground. The airlock opened and the bright sunlight came in. I stepped out, smelling the fresh air, water, and forests.

_So peaceful… but I better stay low. No doubt someone knows I'm here by now._

In a flash I ran to the forest, deep. I'd build up my strength and then I'd find a way to contact home.

XxX

3rd POV

Waterfall

Piccolo sat deep in meditation. Gohan was there too, in his Mystic form, trying out his psychic power. He didn't get much of a chance to practice his powers before fighting, and losing, to Buu.

Piccolo's eyes flew open and he looked to Gohan, who stopped his practice. They looked to each other.

"You felt it too?" Piccolo really wasn't asking, but Gohan knew exactly what he meant. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's strong… and somehow… familiar." Gohan said.

"Familiar?"

"Yeah… I don't know, maybe it's just cause it's strong or something."

"We should contact the others." Piccolo said, standing from his mid-air seat.

"Right, you go get my family. I'll head to Capsule Corp."

Piccolo was thankful for that suggestion as he nodded. Last time he was in public it wasn't very nice, and he didn't want to go through that again. He headed for the Son house as Gohan headed to West City.

XxX

Capsule Corp. Gravity Room

Vegeta was training harder than ever. Peace was welcomed, and Goku was alive and SSJ3. Vegeta had just come back from the dead and from… he really didn't know what to call it. He guessed he just came back from a nightmare. He had killed for pleasure once again. It would be a while before the euphoria had left his system and he could go on with his life.

_I am not like I use to be… I am not like I use to be, but I killed for pleasure. And still… Bulma and Trunks forgave me. I thought I'd never see them again…_

Vegeta still had a lot on his mind. Most were able to forgive him because they believed he was under a spell. Only Goku knew besides Vegeta that he had let the spell take over so he could have power.

_Even then… was that really me? It was only a part of me… part of my pride that was taken by that wizard. My darkest part…_

So deep in thought, Vegeta missed his target and got hit in the stomach by the training robot. He fell to his knee for a second before getting up again.

As Vegeta stood, something caught his attention. A strong Ki level in the forest outside West City. He stopped and felt out. He felt a familiar presence.

_It can't be a… a Saiyan, can it? How can it be?_

Vegeta didn't hesitate, he ran out the Gravity Room and down the hall, nearly knocking Bulma over.

"Vegeta? Where are you going? Vegeta!"

Vegeta normally would have responded harshly, but seeing all they had just been through, he didn't. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just grunted.

Goten and Trunks were playing video games in the living room when Vegeta ran out.

"Hey Trunks, does you dad always run off like that?"

"No, only when he's about to fight."

They looked at each other, and the game was completely forgotten as they ran out the door after Vegeta.

XxX

1st POV

As I sat in the tree I sensed something familiar here. It was Saiyans. There were two males. I checked with my Scouter. They were even weaker than me, and any male my age or older would be stronger than that.

_One is still… 100? What the- where did it go?_

It just vanished. There had been three others with it before it vanished. One was also around 100, but the other two were really low.

I looked toward the other Saiyan. It was very strong.

_He feels familiar, more than just Saiyan. Almost… royal? He's on the move… this way! D'kar!_

(_D'kar_ -shit)

I lowered my power level. He could still find me, but it would take longer if my power was weaker. Unless he had a Scouter, that is.

_It seems escaping Frieza was only the beginning of my fun…_

I hid in my tree and waited. I shut off my Scouter once this Saiyan got really close. If my Scouter made any noise I'd be found out.

It didn't take long, and there he was, almost right under me. He looked around, but couldn't find me. He knew I was close, though.

_That hair… black flame cut… it can't be, but it is… he is a royal…_

"Hello? Is there someone there?" his voice was very hoarse, but I didn't understand him. He must have been speaking the native language.

I was tense with him right under me. I wrapped my tail around the branch for extra support.

"_Me'tal, iz wikan lara?_"

_I understood that… did he repeat himself, I guess? Should I answer? No._

Even if he was one of my people, I couldn't chance it. Why would he be all the way out on this backwater world?

I stayed still, holding my breath even. He closed his eyes, concentrating by the look of it.

_What is he doing? _

He snapped his eyes open and right on me. I wasn't sure if he saw me or not.

"_Me ikdy eeyr ka. Shlaa upa, me shal-naal pask ka."_

(I can see you. Come down, I will not hurt you.)

He sounded sincere, and I hadn't seen another Saiyan in years. I decided to chance it. I hopped down and faced him; his eyes widened for a second.

"_Yhat? Ka uun juss e cuub."_ He said.

(What? You are just a pup.)

"_Me ta naal e cuub! Me ta gref-fiff preelans!"_

(I am not a pup! I'm 15 cycles!)

"_Me dii…_" he sounded so smug.

(I see…)

I growled, but I also had a hundred questions. I didn't know where to start.

"_Me cere ka zeer gert lae vegaan la'gul. Et shal zi sae–hreth."_

(I think you should learn the native language. It will be easier.)

I agreed with him there. He held out his gloved hand. The index and pinky fingers extended. I let him make the contact, touching his fingers to my forehead. It was an old technique of downloading information, such as languages. Once he was done, I was nearly fluent in this language. He spoke again.

"Now, who are you?" he asked.

"I am…" it sounded weird to me, but it was almost natural now, "Rina-Jinn of the Red Wolf clan. And who are you?"

"I am Prince Vegeta the 137th of the Tiom line."

"Prince? Since when…"

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here, Rina?"

"I am here because I escaped from a… a sleazy lizard named Frieza."

Even though this was serious, the words were very interesting when said. Later I would have to play around with them.

"Frieza? That lizard has been dead for 11 earth years."

"What?"

_That can't be… I just left. That's… _

"No… that is not right… it can not be… that would mean…"

"Mean what?"

"That our home is gone…"

"You didn't know?" he asked. I was looking at my boots, trying to think.

"What… are you sure?" I asked, looking up.

"Yes, he has been dead for 14 cycles." Vegeta replied.

_This can't be right… no… I was too late…_

"You should come with me-" he reached out his hand.

"Do not touch me!" I backed away, scared, confused, and unable to hide it.

_My whole world is gone. My family is gone. How many of us made it? Where are the others?_

I turned and ran, but the prince followed me.

"Go away!" I cried. In frustration I fired a Ki attack, throwing him back and down. He got back up.

"Pup, calm down."

"You are lying… you are lying!" I blasted at him again, but he smacked it away again.

"I do not lie." He said.

"It cannot be true! It just can not!" I screamed. I fired my _Eye of the Wolf_ eye-beam. It hit him dead on, and I turned and flew as fast as I could, not looking back.

* * *

**AS22: What the hell happened to Rina? Was it the wormhole? Maaaaybe, hehehe... I'm gonna try to do an announcer thing from now on, tell me if you like it.**

**Next Time on Rogue Saiyan: Rina joins the others on the Lookout and learns a few things about the Saiyans of Earth, and we learn a bit about her as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

3rd POV

Forest

Vegeta fell to his knees as he clutched his left arm. It was bleeding profusely and hurt like it had been sliced with a hot rusty sword.

_Damn that girl… if I hadn't been so off guard… now I can't even fly…_

"Trunks! Get over here! I know you're out there!"

Trunks and Goten slowly poked their heads out of the hiding spot, a bush that was far behind Vegeta.

"D-d-dad?" Trunks was scared stiff. Vegeta realized this and calmed down a bit. He didn't want to scare his son.

"Trunks, I'm not angry that you followed me, son."

"O-okay." He replied, walking over to his father. Goten followed close behind him.

"Goten," that was a first, usually Vegeta snapped something like 'Kakorot's youngest spawn', "The others are already at the Lookout. Fly ahead and tell them I've been hurt and what you saw. Go on now. Trunks, I need your help son."

Goten nodded and shot to SSJ as he flew toward the Lookout. Trunks walked over to his dad's side and Vegeta wrapped his right arm around his son's shoulders.

"You're not mad at me, are you dad?" Trunks asked as they got into the air. The colder elevation was biting at Vegeta's arm.

"I said I wasn't." Vegeta cringed as a gust seemingly cut right through his raw skin, "But you really shouldn't have followed me. I know you were just curious, son. But next time… you could get hurt. So don't do it."

"Okay, dad. Who was that girl anyway? She had a tail."

"Once a long time ago, I use to have a tail, too. So did you, Goten, and Gohan, and their father. She's a Saiyan, like me and Goten's father."

"But I thought you said there were no more Saiyans left?" Trunks asked.

"I thought there weren't any left either."

Vegeta and his son both became quiet.

_Why did she think Frieza was still alive? And why was she shocked to hear our home is gone? Why did she come to earth if she wasn't looking for me or Kakorot?_

XxX

1st POV

Forest/Mountains

I sat on the forest floor and stared up at the sky.

"_Frieza? That lizard has been dead for 11 earth years."_

What Vegeta had said echoed in my mind. How could that be true?

_Frieza is still alive… he's trying to mess with me… it's another drug in my system, it has to be. Zarbon… when he followed me… I'm still in my room on the ship… sleeping… I have to wake up!_

I took off my glove and bit into my finger, hard. I broke the skin and winced.

_I… I'm not asleep… but then…_

What was going on?

I looked up and caught the scent of more than just two Saiyans. A yellow blur shot overhead, just in of my line of vision.

_Saiyan… but, not Saiyan… I didn't sense him… I only smell it. That could only mean one thing… that he's a half-breed. But then, why would there be half-breeds? Unless… what that guy said was true… but then… how did I…?_

It hit me. The wormhole. It wasn't just a shortcut that didn't work, it was a time rift.

_No… it can't be… Planet Vegeta is gone…? No, I refuse to believe it! He lied!_

There was only one way to know, and that half-breed was the key. I switched on the Scouter and headed after him.

XxX

3rd POV

Sky/Lookout

Goten's Ki trail was warm, so Vegeta knew they were getting close to the Lookout. Trunks sped up a bit, and when Vegeta looked up, he saw the large dome and about 14 little specks he only guess to be the rest of who he could consider friends.

Vegeta laughed inwardly. The last person who he dared to call friend was Nappa, and look what happened to him.

_But really… I killed Nappa to save him. Frieza would have done so much worse to him than what I did…_

Trunks landed and immediately Bulma started screeching from worry. Vegeta was calm as he replied.

"Trunks followed me. I knew he was there. He was safe."

Bulma stopped in mid yell and just blinked at Vegeta's calm tone. Dende started to heal Vegeta's arm as Bulma started to squeeze the life from her son.

"Vegeta, what happened? Goten could only tell us so much." Goku said.

"I sensed a high power level, as I'm sure you all did too." Vegeta said, looking at Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku, "I also sensed it was a… a Saiyan."

"What? But the Saiyans… aren't you and Goku the last?"

"Obviously not." Vegeta replied. Goku noticed Vegeta seemed to be acting a bit odd, more calm than usual. He didn't snap at Krillen's question.

"So that's the girl Goten saw you with?" Goku asked.

"Yes. She's only a kid, much too young to have survived with the rest of us."

"So how is she here?" Tien asked, taking an interest.

"I don't know." Dende was finished, so Vegeta stood up and clenched his fist a few times, "I asked her. She said she just got away from Frieza."

"What?" everyone was just as confused now.

"She seemed confused when she saw me on earth. She ran off, and when I tried to stop her she blasted me. I wasn't expecting that."

Everyone was quiet, soaking in the new information. Goku started to pace, trying to think, which anyone can tell you isn't an easy feat for the earth-Saiyan.

"Well, what do we do?" Goku finally asked.

"I'm not sure… but we definitely need to find her before someone gets hurt."

"I agree." Vegeta said, a glazed look over his eyes, "Wait… she's on the move. She's coming here."

"What? How?"

"She has a Scouter, and she can sense other Saiyans. She must want to talk, to find out what's going on." Vegeta said.

"What if that's not what she wants? What if she's here to kill us all and destroy earth?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"She was surprised to see me, which meant she didn't know Saiyans were here. If she wanted to destroy the planet she would have started already."

"So what do we do?"

"Let me talk to her." Vegeta said.

"But, Vegeta…" Bulma didn't know what to say, but she didn't like this one bit. Her husband had already been injured once.

"She's only a cub. She's an elite, but still just a scared kid. Until we talked, she couldn't even speak this language." Vegeta glared at the others, "Let me handle it." He was still so calm, but his tone was hard.

"Right, all yours Vegeta." Goku said, leading the others in agreement.

Vegeta walked a bit away from the group, just far enough so Rina wouldn't feel crowded or in danger.

XxX

1st POV

Lookout

The air was thinning out as I flew higher, colder, but there was no doubt, there were many power levels up there and I sensed the two Saiyans.

_Why would a group of people be meeting up so high in the air? Some of those power levels aren't even high enough for flight… oh… okay…_

I saw a large tower, so that made sense on my question. There was a structure on the top of this tower, that's where all the power levels and the two Saiyans were.

I stopped, seeing there was no way I could land unseen. That, and the Saiyans would have already sensed me coming.

_None of those power levels are equal to mine anyway… I'll be fine…_

I landed near the edge, and there was Vegeta, waiting for me by the look of it. I looked at all the others.

_Natives… 7 of them… and 3 half-breeds… 2 Namekians… and the two Saiyans… wait… he looks like Bardock… but he's grown up. Last I saw Bardock he was just a pup, younger than me._

"We won't fight you unless you attack us first." Vegeta said. I looked back behind him, and I took off my Scouter in agreement.

"I think I know what is going on now, but I am not sure." I said, looking at Vegeta.

"Tell me." Vegeta said in a soft tone.

"That is not Bardock, is it?" I asked, pointing to the look-a-like.

"No, his name here is Goku. He is Kakorot, Bardock's second son."

"Second son…? When I left Planet Vegeta at the age of five cycles, Bardock was just a pup…"

I moved my hand through my hair, trying to think straight.

"How long has it been since you last saw Bardock?"

"To me, or to you?" I asked back, "Because for me it has been ten cycles."

"And you just escaped Frieza, you said?"

Suddenly I felt like the gravity had been turned up to 100x this planet's gravity. I slid down to the floor, standing on my knees.

_That would mean… 50 cycles? At least?_

Vegeta knelt down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay calm. Tell me what happened."

I stood quickly and slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me." I growled.

He kept eye contact as he nodded.

"Okay, I won't touch you. Tell me, please. We only want to help."

"Help?" I laughed harshly, "There has only been one person to ever help me."

"I'm serious, young one. We only want to help you." He responded.

"Then I guess I should tell you what happened."

I was about to tell him, but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach.

"Rina? What's wrong? Rina?"

"I… I do not know…"

Darkness was eating away at my vision. Everything was blurry as I saw a few more people rush to my side. I felt something cold touch my forehead, but I was in too much pain as I fell to my side.

"She's burning up."

Another, stronger wave of pain shot through me and I couldn't help the scream I let out. Vegeta, Bardock's son, and the Namekians held their ears. The last thing I saw was a blue-haired female in my line of sight.

* * *

**AS22: uh, oh... what's wrong with Rina? well read and review to find out!**

**Announcer: next time! we learn a bit more about Rina and why she's sick... read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: This is Earth, and I'm Alone…

1st POV

Saiyan Cycle 450

I opened my eyes and sensed I wasn't alone in the room. I looked up and saw the one called Kakorot sitting in the room with me. Something fell from my face as I sat up. I looked, it was a simple rag, wet and cold.

_That's right, that female said I had a fever… but why?_

I picked up the rag and smelled it. It was the native creature's scent. I looked myself over.

_They stripped me of my armor! How dare they!_

My armor was on the floor, so I only had my gloves, boots, and black stretch suit on now. My arm was wrapped up. That confused me. That seemed to be it though.

_My arm… yeah, I remember now. It was broken a few days ago. Primitive creatures…_

I started tearing the material off my arm and stood. Kakorot was sleeping in a chair.

_A guard… and a poor one. Why is their guard so low around me? I could kill them easily, this entire planet should be quaking in fear of me!_

I stood, but immediately felt dizzy. I sat back down and thought back.

_Why am I sick? How could it be… unless…that's it. Frieza. He pumped so many drugs into my system that they haven't had a chance to wear off yet._

Kakorot snorted and woke up. He looked at me, and I hoped I was still glaring, I couldn't tell from my dizziness.

"Well, you're awake now, huh?"

"Give captain obvious a prize." I growled. He didn't reply to that, he just stood up and looked back at me.

"I'll go tell Bulma you're awake. Do you want anything?"

I laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When I didn't reply he went on and left.

I was alone for a long time. I was never left alone for very long on Frieza's ship, not that I'm complaining, it was just odd.

_Don't they see how dangerous I am, or can be? They know I'm a Saiyan… they've seen my power… why aren't they scared?_

There was a knock on the door. From the smell it was that blue-haired female. She seemed harmless enough, and a doctor.

"Enter." I called. My breath hitched in my side.

_D'rar Frieza to Jutir!_

(Damn Frieza to hell!)

It was the blue haired woman, so I figured that meant her name was Bulma.

"Hey, how are ya doing?"

"Fine. I take it you are a doctor?"

"Among other things." She smiled, but when I didn't return it she looked serious, "I guess you want to know what's wrong. It's simple, there are 5 different drugs running in your system."

"Figures…"

"You knew?" she looked surprised.

"I just figured it out. Frieza…"

"I see. Well, it looks like a few days and it'll all be out of your system. Until then I recommend you take it easy. You Saiyans never like to do that though, so why do I even bother telling you guys stuff like that?" she stood near the window, looking toward the night sky.

"Do all of your people talk so much?" I sneered.

"No… I guess I'm just a bit nervous around you, so I'm rambling."

"Telling the enemy you are scared…" I scoffed, "Where is Vegeta?"

"Waiting to talk to you. You want to see him?"

I only nodded. She turned and walked out, not saying another word.

_He can explain it to me… only this one calling himself Vegeta, the name of the royals… so why is a prince here?_

Another knock on the door, but this time it was pushed on open. When I looked over I saw it was Vegeta.

"You wished to speak to me?"

I nodded, but I didn't know how to begin.

_Maybe I should ask him to go first… no… I'll go first._

"Frieza found me years ago. I was only a pup, but I had my on solo mission. Frieza took me because he saw what I could do. And because… because…"

"He thought you're pretty." Vegeta finished for me.

"Yes. He wanted to find Planet Vegeta, but I would not tell him, not for anything. He could not bribe me, and he could not beat me. This happened for ten cycles."

"In earth years that is 12. You're 17 in earth years."

"I see. For 12 years, then, he beat me. But I never told him."

"But apparently he found out."

"Yes. I tried to escape to warn our people. I ran to a wormhole and ended up here. I guess I went through a time rift as well."

I turned on the bed and went to the window.

"Frieza destroyed our home." I lost my breath. I turned and faced him, but he too was looking away, "He did so because he feared a rebellion. He took me and my two guards, and then Kakorot was here when it happened. Nappa and Raditz are now dead. We are the last of the Saiyan race."

I was gripping the metal windowsill so hard I dented it.

"Only three?" he nodded, "I knew it… I knew it…"

_It's my fault… I told him…_

"Do you know how he found out?"

"No, I do not." I hated lying, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

_Why do I care what he thinks of me? Why do I care… because… I'm alone…?_

"There is much to discuss, young one." Vegeta said, looking around at me, "First, this is earth. The creatures who reside here are called earthlings, or humans." I was glad he changed the subject, "And as you have probably guessed by now, Kakorot and I have taken human mates. Kakorot's eldest son is called Gohan, and the younger one is called Goten. His mate is named Chi-chi, but I just refer to her as the harpy."

I laughed, making my sides ache even worse. I regained my composure and went back to the side of the bed. My legs were aching.

"Then there is me. I am Prince Vegeta the 137th. My mate is the blue-haired female, Bulma. I have a son named Trunks. This is our home. I picked a good mate, she's the richest woman on the planet."

"Smart, I knew there had to be a reason you picked her." He didn't even crack a smile, "You mean you actually love her?"

"Yes." He replied.

I averted my eye contact. That meant a lot for a Saiyan to admit love.

"Right now we have peace on the planet. Something I thought I'd never want to see when I was your age. But… even I have welcomed it. After all these battles…"

He drifted off into thought. So did I.

_Our entire race is gone… but, so is Frieza… what do I do?_

"What happened to Frieza?"

"Kakorot killed him. Kakorot… that clown... became a legendary before me…" he growled.

My breath once more caught in my throat.

_So that's why they aren't afraid of me…_

"Both of you…?"

"All of us. Our sons as well."

"By Oozark…"

"Yes, I was quite amazed when I saw my son transform… like it was a new toy… it seems to be easier for the half-breeds." He replied.

"So all of Frieza's men…?"

"Dead." He replied.

"I see. Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get. Out. I want to be alone."

He stood up and went to the door, but paused.

"You're welcome to stay here. This will be your room. If you want or need anything, just ask me or Bulma." Then he left, the door clicking shut behind him.

I rolled over to my side on the bed. I was exhausted, and angry, and depressed. But I wouldn't cry. Warriors don't cry.

_All of my friends… family… even Zarbon… they're all gone…_

XxX

3rd POV

Capsule Corp. Living Room

Vegeta clicked the door shut behind him and walked down the hall. He got to the stairs and inhaled deeply. There would be many questions about this young girl, and more than likely Vegeta wouldn't know half of them.

Before he even reached the bottom step, Bulma's voice rang out.

"How is she, Vegeta?"

"Tired, scared, and confused. But don't tell her that." He replied, walking toward the living room. Besides the two Saiyans and their families, Piccolo was here as well. Vegeta assumed everyone else was home.

"So, who is she? What has happened to her?"

Vegeta sorted out what was best to tell them. She trusted him for some reason, and he didn't want to break it.

"Her name is Rina, and she's 17 years old. She's an elite, like me, so grabbing her tail is about as effective as grabbing her arm or leg. Apparently she came here through a wormhole. She was trying to get back to Planet Vegeta, but ended up here. When she came through the wormhole she traveled about 30 years into the future. She had no idea our world was gone or that Frieza was dead."

"So what do we do with her?" Goku asked.

"I explained about Frieza. She doesn't have anywhere to go, so I told her she can stay here. She's under my guard." Vegeta said, looking at the group.

Vegeta decided that was enough, so he turned and headed to his shared bedroom with Bulma. He needed a shower and rest, especially with a female teen Saiyan in the house now.

Bulma watched her husband in confusion. He was protecting this girl and watching onver her. Why? She shrugged, she'd find out eventually. She didn't want to push him. He'd probably push right back.

* * *

**AS22: So what's up with Vegeta? Read and review to find out!**

**Next time: What's this? Rina joins a wolf pack? And more symptoms of the mysterious illness make themsleves known.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pack Animal

1st POV

I woke with a start for no real reason. Life on Frieza's ship had taught me to never sleep for very long. It was instinct to wake every few hours now. Even with my very soul, my crystal so burned out, I woke up, and I could tell it would be a while before I could rest again.

Part of that was because I really never liked beds. Part of it was that now I was in a strange place. I wanted to roam, to explore, so I got up and crept to the door. I lightly pushed it open and stepped out.

I breathed through my nose and caught the strong scent of five beings. Three were human, one was half-breed, and the last was Vegeta. Two of the human scents were unfamiliar, so I thought for a moment and figured it was Bulma's parents.

I went down the hall and looked around a bit. I passed a room that had the strong scent of Vegeta and Bulma, so that must have been their room. Further down the hall I saw a door that was cracked open. I peeked inside and saw a young boy with an odd hair color. His scent was Saiyan, so that was the young prince. I went on my way.

I walked as quietly as what is called a cat on this planet. Vegeta downloaded a bit more than just language, he gave me a few nouns he knew and some other details, such as animal and plant life.

I got to a room that was marked 'Animal House'. Curious, I opened the door and walked in. It wasn't a house, it was a sanctuary.

I could smell hundreds of animals, and above was a sky light. The stars weren't out, it was cloudy, but there was a moon, about half way in its cycle.

I went deeper and found some nice trees. For some reason I always liked sleeping in trees better than beds. I guess it linked with my animalistic side.

I stopped when I heard something move behind me. I turned, and gasped.

"P'reel?"

It was a large silver wolf, but it was not P'reel. First, it was a she, and second, she was missing a back leg. I looked as three more wolves joined with her, all male. One was black, one was red, and one was gray with a black spot over its eye.

I knelt down and extended my ungloved hand. The female was the leader, and she came up to sniff me first. She licked my hand and then rubbed into my hand. The males started to rub against me as well. I could tell they were her pups, though older and closer to my age by animal standards.

I sat on the ground and replaced my glove as the wolves came around me. The female sat across my lap as the others gathered around for the night. We were under a tree with pink blooms on them. The name Cherry Blossom came to mind.

"I should give you all names… you, old girl, earn the name Moon. You look just like him. I bet you have already adopted me as one of your own." I turned to the red one, "You can be named _Rit_, it is Red in my language. We shall be the closest, I think. You are a red wolf, and I am from the red wolf clan." Then I turned to the black one, "And you _Biress_, for it means Black." Last was the gray one with the spot, "You… can be _Garu_. It means Wind. So the names are not very creative, but I do not think you guys mind."

I leaned back against the tree and looked up to the moon. Memories of P'reel flooded into my weakening mind as sleep once more came to claim me. Safe with the wolves, I didn't resist as I drifted off into the land of dreams. Before I was lost to sleep, I hoped my dreams wouldn't haunt me tonight.

XxX

_The bright red sky shone brightly as I sat under my tree. P'reel was still across my lap, and I grinned. Once again I had fallen asleep outside. I looked up to the house, waiting to hear my mother's voice, but that wasn't the case._

_The house was in rubble. I stood, and P'reel didn't move. I looked back to see a large piece of wood sticking out of his chest._

"_By the gods… no…"_

_I looked around and saw many houses ablaze or totally destroyed. People were all but dead by the looks of it, and the few Saiyans I did sense were weak._

_An older Saiyan ran up to me and stared me in the eyes._

"_This is all your fault!" he screamed as he fell over._

"_No… no…"_

_The sky lit up, and I looked to see a large energy blast falling from the sky. I heard screams as it hit the surface of my world. The planet shook, and an aftershock threw me to the ground. I looked up just in time to see the blast coming right at me._

XxX

"No!"

I shot up, disturbing the sleeping wolves. Moon looked up at me, concerned. I scratched her ears and she went right back to sleep.

I was shivering, even with the living fur blankets covering me. I was soaked in cold sweat, and tears I noticed.

I drew my knees up, gently pushing the large female wolf off my lap. I held my knees and stared off into the forest.

_Frieza would never have found our world if it wasn't for me…_

Out of no where that Bardock-look-alike appeared. He walked over and knelt down to look at me.

"Hey Rina, is everything okay?"

"Is not the saying, peachy? Right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's just, your Ki woke me up."

"Good, glad I could- wait, did you say my Ki?" I asked, stopping mid-insult.

"Yeah, we can sense Ki on this planet. I bet you could learn it too."

_Curious creatures, these earthlings…_

"Whatever, just go away. I was in the middle of a good sleep until that nightmare…" I shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold.

"What was it about?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

"It might help if you talk." Kakorot said again.

"I said I do not want to talk about it!" I stood up and growled, knocking over Kakorot. The wolves all growled at him too.

Sharp pain raced through my abdomen again, and I fell to my knees coughing. I looked to my now gloved hand and saw blood and… something black from my mouth. My eyes widened in shock.

"Rina?"

I looked up at Kakorot, then back to my hand. Another wave of coughs knocked me back to my butt. Again, more blood and black stuff was on my hand.

"You need to go to the med-bay. I'll help you."

Before I could even respond, Kakorot lifted my arm over his shoulders and hoisted me up. The wolves came in front of us and growled. Kakorot froze.

"_Et yill re soonan…_" I said to the wolves.

(It will be okay…)

They went back to the tree, and the males all sat down, watching. The female followed close behind, until we got to the small stream I had crossed.

"The animals can't follow us past the stream. I'm really surprised they opened up to you so well. All of the animals here are wild, but they can't be in the wild for one reason or another."

"Those pups… why are they in here?"

"Hm… I'm not really sure, but I think they were born in here." Kakorot replied.

_Too bad… poor things…_

Another wave of coughs hit, and Kakorot stopped as I struggled to breathe. I felt extremely tired and dizzy all of a sudden.

"Rina? Rina!"

XxX

3rd POV

Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was sleeping, quite soundly for once, when a shock hit him dead on. He sat up and looked, swearing someone had hit him, but no one was there.

He sat with his arm propped up on his knee for a moment, thinking.

_Last time I felt something like that was… when my mother was sick…_

Vegeta stood up and walked to the door. He also remembered that he felt something similar, yet not as severe, when Goku got the heart virus. He checked to make sure Bulma was still sleeping, but she wasn't there.

_Damn woman, she's always working…_

Vegeta started down the hall when that feeling took over again. He stopped and concentrated on the fellow Saiyans. Goku was fine, but Rina's Ki was fluctuating.

_Damn… that girl never… she probably wouldn't tell anyone, no matter how bad off she was… just like me…_

Somehow this girl reminded Vegeta so much of himself as a kid. She was so tough, so hardcore, that no one could help her, no matter how much they wanted to, unless she let them. And if she _was_ anything like Vegeta, that would be very hard to do. It would take a lot of time. But Vegeta would help.

Vegeta felt Goku and Rina together, so at least she wasn't alone. He also sensed Bulma nearby. They were in the medical wing.

Vegeta picked up the pace and ran to the on-sight hospital. He ran until he got in the room. Rina's armor and shirt were stripped, and Bulma was working an oxygen mask over Rina's nose and mouth. Vegeta noticed Rina's ribs were sticking out on her thin body.

"What's going on?" he asked, stepping right next to the table.

"Goku sensed her Ki fluctuating and he came to see what was wrong. She's coughing up blood and… I don't know what it is, but I'm going to run tests on it. She passed out on the way up here." Bulma had a dish with the dark purple liquid in it. Vegeta snatched it from her and looked closely at it.

"Vegeta? What is it?" Goku asked, stepping closer to his rival.

"I know what this is… I use to have it too."

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's the adrenal enzyme. Damn Frieza… he pumped us- that's the Saiyans, he pumped a chemical into our systems to make sure we never ran off. Adrenal enzyme inhibitors. We'd die without his vaccine. If we can't find a way to stop this… she'll die. Saiyans have a strict need for adrenaline."

"What can we do?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked from the suffering child to his rival, then back to Bulma.

"Run a blood test on her. Hopefully Kakorot or I will have the same blood type as hers. We can do a transfusion to buy her some time."

_I bet anything she was the first of our kind to ever get this treatment… that's why she didn't know…_

Bulma nodded and took to the other side of the room to prepare.

"I don't know… the needles…"

"Kakorot, what if she was your child? Would you let your stupid fear stop you?" Vegeta asked, keeping his eyes on Rina.

"I guess I wouldn't…" Goku still didn't sound so sure. Vegeta sighed at his ignorance.

Rina's eyes fluttered open, and she started to try to get up. Vegeta walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her down.

"Rina, shh, calm down. We're going to help you, but you have to let us. Please, relax."

Rina still looked tense, but she relaxed a bit. Vegeta smoothed her moist hair back from her face.

_I am the only one who can understand her position. Frieza must have done some terrible things to her for her to be so scared in a hospital…_

Bulma came over and pressed the needle into Rina's bare arm. Vegeta noticed the scars for the first time. There were so many scars on her chest, arms, and neck.

_I don't doubt the scars on her back, either. Or her legs… and that mark on her armor… Frieza's mark for his pets…_

Vegeta felt like gathering the Dragonballs just to revive Frieza so he could kill him all over again.

"She must have been in a lot of battles, huh?" Goku asked. Both Vegeta and Bulma knew the scars were more than just from fighting.

"Kakorot… those are scars of abuse, not battles."

Goku's eyes grew wide as he looked again. He turned away and clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white.

"If I had any clue of this… I wouldn't have been so generous to that monster…" Goku growled, something that surprised Vegeta.

"Alright, the results are in. Seems we're lucky, Vegeta has a matching blood type." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and turned to Goku.

"Kakorot, you might as well go home. You may stop by tomorrow with the rest of your brood to check in on her."

"Yeah, sure." Goku said. He glanced back at Rina once more and then teleported away.

Bulma brought another table over and Vegeta climbed on, sitting so he was facing Rina. Bulma started to attach the wires to both Saiyans, making sure their vitals were okay.

"Bulma, you need to give her two pints of my blood."

"Two? But Vegeta-"

"Saiyans can do with less than humans, I'll be alright." He said, lying back on the table.

"Yeah, okay."

Vegeta leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing so Bulma could do her job.

_Rina has been alone so long… a rogue Saiyan… but Saiyans were meant to be in groups, even if it was just a small group, if it was only a mate or sibling… we are pack animals by nature… and being rogue isn't good. I know… _

"_Stop…"_

Vegeta heard the weak voice. It was Rina, but it wasn't Rina. It was the special Saiyan telepathy.

"_Rina? It's okay, just relax."_ Vegeta ordered.

"_Frieza… I will never tell you… never…"_

Vegeta was confused. She was trapped in a nightmare, that much was obvious. She was calling out in her sleep. He turned his head to face her.

"_Rina? You're dreaming-"_

"_Zarbon, you fool, Frieza will kill you. …No, I don't care. It just does not seem logical…"_

_Zarbon? But he's dead… she's reliving a memory…_

"_You fool…"_

Vegeta glanced over to Rina. She was fast asleep, but a tear fell from her face.

_Even now those monsters haunt her… even now that she knows they are dead… but, she didn't sound negative to Zarbon…_

"Frieza… _Vekla Azil_ … you can never make me tell…"

She had spoken aloud. Bulma looked to Vegeta, and he just shook his head.

Vegeta wouldn't probe her mind for the information he wanted. He'd wait until she felt confident enough in him to tell him the truth.

"Zarbon… _da treg Teela_…"

That caught Vegeta off guard.

_She called Zarbon… a friend?_

That too, he decided, could wait until she was ready. Until then, he wouldn't say anything about it. If Zarbon really had been her friend, she'd be devastated to hear that Vegeta had been the one to kill him.

_That's why she wanted to be alone when I said all of Frieza's men were dead._

* * *

**AS22: So Rina's illness was caused by Frieza? not too surprising eh?**

**Next time: We get more insight into Vegeta's behavior, and Rina play with the wolves again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fatherly Instincts

3rd POV

Vegeta carried Rina back to her room. He figured she'd prefer to wake up in a bedroom than a hospital, especially after the way she struggled when she woke up. He pulled the covers up to her neck and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. It wasn't long and she tensed up, into a ball. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta asked. She looked up at him and nodded, "You need to rest. I'll tell you all the details first thing when you wake up tomorrow."

Again, she nodded, but didn't close her eyes. She seemed to be fighting sleep. Vegeta knew why, she was scared to go to sleep. Either from her dreams or the unfamiliar company, he really wasn't sure.

Vegeta started to stroke her hair again, and immediately her eyes seemed to glaze over. She blinked a few times, and then was out. Vegeta actually smiled a bit, realizing the major difference between them. She wasn't alone in her time of need, like he had been at her age. At that age, he still had many years with Frieza awaiting, while she was now free. Bulma had been there for Vegeta, and now he'd be there for Rina.

Seeing that she was fast asleep, Vegeta stood to go. He didn't make it three steps before she began to whimper. Vegeta realized he couldn't leave her alone. He went back and sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard and laying parallel to the sleeping girl. She brought her head to his lap and seemed to fall into a safe, deep sleep. Even though Vegeta felt very awkward, he remembered all the times as a child he wished he could have done the same with his mother after the tortures from Frieza began. He needed comfort then, and Rina needed it now. He began to stroke her hair back again.

Bulma's blue head came into the doorway. She looked at Vegeta, very confused.

"She needs me, Bulma. She really does." Vegeta was amazed at what he said as much as Bulma was.

"You know what, Vegeta? I think… that maybe… you need her too. Goodnight." Bulma smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. Vegeta looked down at Rina as his mate's words came to their full meaning.

_I think I need her, too… as much as she needs me… odd… all of this stuff with Majin Buu has really opened my eyes. How much I need to be with people… my family. And now, with my blood in her veins, Rina is a part of my family, now and forever…_

Rina again began to whimper a bit, and when he looked down he saw movement just under her eyelids. She was having another dream, and Vegeta bet it was bad due to her whimpering.

Again, he began to stroke her hair. She calmed a bit, but seemed just as tense. He knew the sweet spot would do the trick, so he began to lightly scratch just behind her exposed ear. She breathed in deeply and sighed, relaxing considerably. Her dream seemed to have stopped altogether.

_There now… all better. Don't worry little one, I'll be here to chase away your demons and nightmares, no matter the shape or size._

XxX

1st POV

Safety overwhelmed me. It was an odd feeling, one I was unsure if it was really as good as it seemed or not. Those who you felt safe around could easily turn on you; I had seen and experienced this.

I opened my eyes to such an odd scene. Vegeta was there, leaning against the head of the bed, his head resting on his chest. My head was on his lap.

I sat up and looked around. I was back in 'my room'. The sun was just starting to rise.

_I'm so confused… what is it here that is so different from other places? Why are the people here so nice?_

I slipped off the bed and made my way to the window again. I watched as the sun started to climb in the sky.

_It is rather pretty here… but how can these people still be so trusting and nice? Even Vegeta… and he's been through what I have been through…_

_Maybe that's why he is so nice to me… he knows… or he thinks he does…_

I heard movement, so I turned back and saw Vegeta begin to stir. I turned back to the window as I watched the sky and all of the colors.

_Pink… purple… red… orange… blue… so many colors at once…_

Vegeta was fully awake now, and he came over and stood beside me, watching the sunrise. He didn't say anything, and neither did I for a while.

"I believe an explanation of last night is in order." I said, turning to face him. His face was painted with the early sunlight, and I could make out brown streaks in his hair.

"Yes, of course." He seemed very… saddened almost as he began, "What is happening to you also happened to the rest of our people. When Frieza took over, he injected every Saiyan over the age of 5 cycles with a chemical. This would keep us from running away because he had a vaccine. This chemical made our adrenaline reserves go into an odd draining stage. We'd eventually die from lack of adrenaline. I believe you may have been his first victim with this chemical."

I looked back out the window. I realized how true it was. Frieza did give me a shot after a few years, and from then on I had regular check-ups every few months where I got another shot.

"He told me it was to make sure I did not catch any viruses while on foreign planets… I tried to convince him I did not need them, but he insisted… he lied… not surprising, but still…"

"So you were the first, he tested it on you." Vegeta said, looking out the window too, "You should be fine for a few days, and in the mean time we'll try to find a way to fix this."

"How have you survived?" I asked, still skeptical of his motives.

"I found the vaccine and took it when I was making my escape plans from Frieza. We were on Namek, and he had me, or so he thought. I found his vaccine and took it before I ran off."

"So… am I going to die?"

"Not if I can help it." He had shocked me once again. I looked back over to him, and he smirked, "After all, we're practical family now. I had to give you a transfusion last night. My blood is in your veins now."

_No… no family… I can't…_

I turned and headed out the door. I really didn't know where I was going to go, but I had to get away from him.

"Rina?" he turned and looked at me, but I kept going.

"Just stay away from me." I growled as I turned the hall.

I kept walking, and I found myself back at the animal sanctuary. I opened the door and walked in. There was Moon, waiting for me. I let a smile slip as I walked over to her.

"Hey girl, did you wait for me all night? Silly wolf… I said I would be okay." I knelt down and scratched her ears. She rubbed into me, knocking me down and licking me. Her pups came up and joined her.

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta knew better than to follow an angry female Saiyan, but Rina was sick and young. She wouldn't ask for help from anyone. So Vegeta followed, just to make sure she was okay.

Vegeta easily found her in the animal house and was confused to why she was in there. After opening the door, he saw why.

She was running and playing with the resident wolf pack. There were four, and the black one went to tackle her. She laughed as she jumped over him and patted his head while in midair. She was smiling and laughing, playing with the wolves. The last wolf, a gray one missing a leg, was lying in the shade and watching them. The wolves grew tired and went next to their mother as Rina stood and looked at them. She smirked.

"Tired already? Come on, guys!"

_Even though she hasn't seen another Saiyan in years, she's still a pack animal by instinct._

Vegeta closed the door and smirked. At least she had a refuge to hide away when she needed it. He headed down the hall and met with Bulma.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She slept well. She's been playing with the wolves this morning."

"The wolves? In my dad's animal house? Really…"

"Yes, and I bet she'll be starving soon enough. You best get food going before she decides she's hungry."

"I bet you're starving too, hm?" Bulma smiled, "How did you do last night?"

"Fine." Vegeta turned and headed to the Gravity Room.

XxX

1st POV

The grass felt so nice and cool as I leaned back on the ground, staring up to the sky. It was so false. The sky was filled with pollution and flying machines, and because of the city lights I couldn't see the stars at night.

I rolled to my side and watched the sleeping wolves. They had just been fed by the caretakers, who at first had a problem with me being there. I told them to take it up with Vegeta if they didn't like it, and that was the last of that.

_Food doesn't sound like such a bad idea…_

On cue my stomach growled, and it was enough that Moon peeked over at me. I smiled at her.

"I'm going to get my own lunch now. Don't worry, I'll be back."

I could smell food cooking as I walked out of the animal sanctuary. My stomach lurched again, wanting to eat. I walked toward the smell, into a part of the building I hadn't seen yet. It was a residential section, apparently the family room. As I followed my nose I found the food cooking, Bulma and the woman I guessed to be her mother preparing it. Vegeta was seated at a table, and when I looked over he gestured for me to sit next to him. It was a small table, so I would have to be near him anywhere I sat, so I sat next to him.

"I figured you'd be getting hungry, so I asked the women to start the food."

"More like ordered it!" I heard Bulma cry from the kitchen.

I snorted, trying not to laugh. Vegeta just smirked as he took a sip of some strong smelling liquid. I looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. Vegeta looked at me and smirked again.

"It's coffee. It's like… redwen wine. People usually drink it when they try to wake up in the morning."

"And you?"

"I like the taste mostly." He replied, taking another sip.

I nodded and looked back to the kitchen. The food was nearly finished cooking by the smell, but I was getting antsy.

"When was the last time you ate?" Vegeta asked.

"The morning before I escaped from Frieza." I replied.

_It's so easy to talk to him… but why?_

The food came out, and even though it looked weird, I was starving. Without even asking what the food was, I started to gorge myself.

There were breads and cheese, and meats, and a lot of little white specks. Vegeta laughed as he watched me try to eat the little white stuff.

"Rina, watch." He took two little sticks and held them in his hand, then moved them as he started lifting the little white specks to eat them.

I picked up the set of sticks near me and imitated him, but it kept dropping the food.

Vegeta's hands covered my own as he worked the sticks the appropriate movements. As he showed me and I looked up at him. He was standing behind me and to the side as he tried to show me how it was done. His face had such an odd look to it.

_The only time I had ever seen a face like that was when my father… was nice… and not drunk…_

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I slapped Vegeta's hand away.

"I can do it myself."

Vegeta just nodded and went back to his seat.

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta just watched as Rina tried to eat with the chopsticks, but she wasn't doing so well. When he tried to help her, she slapped his hand away.

_That's what I did to Bulma when she tried to show me… I understand Bulma's motives back then now. She only wanted to help me, but I was too stubborn to see it._

Rina kept at it, and a moment later she had perfected eating rice with chopsticks. She sped up her eating rate and finished the bowl in moments. She picked up a piece of sushi and eyed it.

"It's called sushi. It's raw fish wrapped in seaweed, but it isn't too bad. Try it." Vegeta said, eyeing Rina. She wrinkled up her nose, but took a bite anyway.

"Gross. It reminds me of that nasty food Frieza tried to make me eat."

"Later Kakorot and I were going to spar. I thought perhaps you might like to see a battle between two Super Saiyans. Would you like to come?"

Vegeta saw her eyes widen in excitement, but she quickly pushed the glow from her face away, even though Vegeta could still see it in her eyes.

"Sure. I do not have anything better to do."

* * *

**AS22: So that's Vegeta's reasoning for helping Rina, and the answer for the illness. If you wanna find out what happens next, review!**

**Next time: Rina watches Vegeta and Goku spar, and decides maybe she should open up just a bit to her new 'friend'...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Weakness, Strength

1st POV

Vegeta seemed very excited about this sparring session, but I couldn't figure out why. I knew why I was excited; I'd get to see two legendaries fight, one on one. The legend of the Super Saiyan somehow always gave me hope, even when I was in the heat chambers or the dragon tooth was whipping at my skin, I always had hope. Part of that hope was directed to my family, though I can't think of why. My siblings, sure, I had to get back to them, but my parents… I don't know why I felt so prone to go home for them.

Vegeta looked to me and nodded. It was time, and on cue Kakorot, his mate, and two sons showed up. I growled, I wasn't expecting so many people.

"Goten, go find Trunks, and please, be good?" the harpy said to her half-breed son. Goten nodded and ran off.

"Rina, I'm glad to see you're better." Kakorot said. I just nodded.

"Kakorot, are you ready to do this?" Vegeta asked. In an odd look, Goku nodded and they headed outside. I followed them, and the older half-breed followed me. I kept my eye on him, I didn't like having someone behind me.

"Boy, do they do this often?" I asked.

"First, I'm older than you, so don't call me boy. My name is Gohan. And yes, my dad and Vegeta spar all the time. This is the first time since… well, I won't go into that now."

I nodded as we got outside. We kept going for a while, deep into the forest I recalled from a few days ago. We kept going until we got to an area that looked pretty beat up. There were hundreds of tracks and scorched ground. This was their training place.

"Let's go over there, Rina. We'll be out of the way." I nodded to Gohan as we walked to the tree line, and sat.

XxX

3rd POV

_Punch, circle, kick, kick, punch, dodge the kick, dodge the punch, wait… NOW! Ki blast!_

Vegeta was training hard with Goku, harder than ever. He was going to make that clown transform into a SSJ3 today, no matter how long or hard they battled.

Vegeta stood for a moment to catch his breath as he sensed out Goku. He sensed his rival unmoving, but still far from finished. Vegeta took this time to transform, not holding back, all the way to his maximum SSJ2.

Goku got up as the dust cleared, wiping blood from his face. He gave his classic Son smirk as he walked over a bit.

"You're not holding back this time. You're ready for it, aren't you? Well, you might be, Vegeta. Lets find out." Goku spread his legs and dug into the ground as he started to power up, he let out a cry that seemed to do more damage to the surrounding area than his power level rising. His hair shot out past his back, and he felt his face take shape. When he was finished, Vegeta smirked and charged.

XxX

1st POV

I couldn't believe it. Not only had these two nobodies become legendary warriors, but they had long surpassed it.

"That right there is Super Saiyan two that you see Vegeta in. I was the first to reach that level. My dad is at Super Saiyan three. This fight is one for the books."

I was still too shocked to say anything to the half-breed. This was all so surreal. It was like fantasy, but I had proven to myself that it was real.

_I can't believe their power… it's no wonder they could kill Frieza, and whatever else. That's why they weren't scared of me, or even worried about my power. I… I must have this too. I must reach that level, if only the first level. I must…_

My body began to ache all over. I knew it was due to the stupid enzyme inhibitor.

_I will be okay as long as I don't start coughing again._

Vegeta and Kakorot looked ready to start once more. They both charged the other, and in a blur of gold both vanished. I stood and looked around, finding them high above the ground, exchanging punches, kicks, and blocks at high speed. I was having trouble telling the two golden blurs apart.

Kakorot was thrown to the ground, and an energy blast was headed right at him, he jumped out of the way and immediately at Vegeta. The two were locked hand to hand, pushing. Vegeta came back and hammered a head butt to Kakorot, who let go of Vegeta and fell a few feet below.

"Perfect…" I said. Vegeta had Kakorot right where he wanted him.

"Tell me Kakorot, how does a Super Saiyan Two Final Flash feel?" Vegeta brought his hands in front of him and blasted Kakorot with a powerful energy blast of his own. The blast hit and made its way to the ground. The planet shook and I fell back to my seat. I noticed Gohan smirking though. I turned back to the fight.

I saw the Final Flash starting to move upwards. Vegeta's eyes grew wide when he noticed this as well. He started to push harder, but it wasn't any use. Kakorot's beam attack was pushing Vegeta's Final Flash back, almost to the mid point.

_Vegeta… come on… come on…_

Vegeta pushed back harder, but it still was no good. Kakorot's blast hit and Vegeta fell to the ground hard, and back to normal. Kakorot landed and walked over, placing Vegeta's arm over his shoulders, and dropped his form.

"I'll take him to Dende and get the two of us healed. Gohan, you take Rina back to Capsule Corp, and-"

"What if I do not want to go back?" I growled. Kakorot blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Fine, whatever. Gohan, stay with Rina. Rina, nothing personal, but you're still sick, and new to earth."

"Whatever you say." I said, standing and heading back to the place I now knew to be called Capsule Corporation. Gohan followed.

"Rina?" Gohan started. I grunted.

"Is it an earth thing? You earthlings seem to like to talk a lot."

"Well, I just want you to know we-"

"We only want to help. I get it." I growled.

"Then why won't you let us help?" he asked.

"Why? Because, if someone helps you, it is because they feel like they have to or because they pity you." I replied, nearly growling again.

"There's bound to have been someone who helped you."

Images, memories of P'reel and Zarbon came to my mind. I pushed them away. They were dead now.

"No, _boy_, no one."

"I asked you not to call me boy."

"What does it matter? Names are overrated anyway."

"It's a matter of respect!"

"Respect? On Planet Vegeta, respect went by your rank. So let me do a little math for you. First, you are only half Saiyan, so that gets half of any respect I would give you. Then you are the son of a third class warrior. That would give you a rank of a 6th class warrior, so unless we became friends, I see no reason to show you any respect."

I heard Gohan growl, but he didn't say anything as he followed behind me.

XxX

Gohan followed me to the Animal House and just watched me. I knew they didn't trust me, but I really didn't care. I sat in the large tree I fancied and watched my wolf brothers playing. My wolf mother Moon just sat under my tree and watched as well.

_I must find a way to achieve that power… I can't be weak anymore. My weakness brought Planet Vegeta's destruction. My weakness got me beaten and tortured… and it got my siblings beaten._

I didn't want to, but images of my father beating my little siblings came to my mind. When I tried to retaliate we all got beaten. I wanted to go home so I could save them from my father.

I sensed Vegeta come into the animal house, and Gohan leave. I stayed right where I was, and so did he. As night came on, he still stood there. I jumped to the ground as the wolves gather around me.

Vegeta came over and sat down, just close enough so I could hear whatever he may say, but far enough that the wolves wouldn't feel threatened.

"I always knew the wolf clans were close to the wolves of Planet Vegeta, but I never expected you to be able to be so close to wolves on other planets."

"Well apparently we are. It appears earth and Planet Vegeta are not so different." I said, scratching Moon behind her large ears. My brothers watched Vegeta closely, "It is okay, my brothers. He is a… friend."

Even as I said it I knew how weird it sounded. I had just called Vegeta a friend.

"I'm a friend now, am I?" Vegeta said. I grew angry, but then I realized his tone. He almost sounded like he was pleased, not mocking me.

"...Maybe…"

I looked up to the sky, but still, no stars could be seen. I sighed and looked back to the wolves, sleeping soundly by the look of it.

"Kakorot fought Frieza on Planet Namek." Vegeta began, "The fighting was harsh, and it seemed as though Frieza would win. But then that damn lizard killed Kakorot's best friend. You know the legend… when a warrior of pure heart becomes filled with undeniable rage… well, Kakorot transformed. He killed Frieza soon after that."

Vegeta wasn't looking at me, but rather past me as his memories came to him. I looked back down to the wolves before making eye contact.

"And you? How was it that you transformed?"

"I was training on an asteroid… I wasn't in the best mood, you could guess. I nearly killed myself out there. Then there was a meteor shower which struck the asteroid. To save my life I transformed."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I just looked at him. He was cool. I didn't regret calling him friend now.

"I… I was Frieza's first Saiyan pet, I guess. I was on my first solo mission at the age of 5 cycles…"

* * *

**AS22: short chapter, I know, but we got a fight in finally! Read and review!**

**Next time: we learn how Frieza and Rina 'met'.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rina's Story

1st POV

Age: 5 cycles

Saiyan cycle 390

"Approaching target." The computers voice rang out, stirring me from my year long sleep, "Wake up, Rina."

"I'm awake…" I replied, stretching, knowing it would feel so good to get out of this ship.

"Plant Reesth in range."

"Computer, planet status." I said.

"Moon phase, 1 day until full. Planet life, zero, mining capabilities-"

"Computer, stop. Repeat life signs."

"Planet Reesth shows no signs of life." I growled.

"Any ships in range?"

"Yes, one Star Class Icejin ship." The computer reported.

"Icejin? What is that?"

"No data."

"On screen. Discontinue approach to planet."

As the thrusters cooled I saw the foreign ship. The ship was huge and saucer shaped. There were many rows of windows and the ship equally matched any Saiyan star cruiser.

"You are being hailed, Rina."

"On screen, visual from me only."

The creature on the screen was a lizard basically. He had two horns on the sides of his head, and he was white for the most part. I noted his tail, long and pink, waving behind him.

"This is Frieza Cruiser 001. Unidentified vessel, please respond."

I knew it was best to respond, but something about him made me wary.

"Computer, sound." I saw the light switch on, "Frieza Cruiser 001, this is Saiyan pod 054."

"Saiyan? I don't believe I have heard of that species."

"You wouldn't have, our home world is far from here."

"I am Lord Frieza. What is your business here?" he asked.

"I am Rina-Jinn. My business seems to be the same as yours. I was sent here for purging."

"But you're only a child!"

"Age means nothing to my race, only power. I am an elite warrior."

"Elite? Then why don't we discuss a… partnership. Surely you are wise enough to talk with me for your ruler."

"You'd have to speak to King Vegeta on your own, I am no diplomat." I said.

"You don't get it." I saw his hand wave. The ship started to shake, and lights flashed in my darken pod.

"Computer, status!"

"Foreign tractor beam has locked on."

"As I said, I wish to speak with you." he smirked.

"Vocals off." The light went off, "Computer, can we break free?"

"Negative. Ion fields are off the charts."

"_D'rar_!" I swore, leaning back in my seat.

_His technology is very advanced, possibly beyond Saiyan tech. I knew he was trouble. I could nearly smell it from across the vacuum._

The bay doors opened and I saw the inside of the bright ship for the first time. The bright lights stung my eyes after only seeing darkness and fleeting starlight for the past year.

I went ahead and let the ships doors open as I stepped out. Frieza made his way over in a large hover chair. He had a pink blob of an alien and a tall green pretty boy to his sides.

_This guy is either very powerful or very rich. He is insecure to have the guards… but trying to show he is superiority with the chair. His armor is similar to the Saiyan style as well… and those devices on their faces seem to read power levels. If it wasn't for the other faults we might become allies for tech only._

"Not a very polite way to introduce yourself, Frieza." I said, walking up to him. He merely smirked and laughed through his nose.

"I suggest from now on you call me _Lord_ Frieza." He said.

"You are no lord of mine. You are a… a _Vekla Azil_." I sneered.

The two bodyguards glanced to their master, but he merely laughed.

"Now that is funny! Don't you think so, boys?" Frieza turned to look at his men, whose only response was a slight nervous chuckle.

I growled again. I didn't like that he was doing this. I started to gather my energy, to power up, and give that demon lizard exactly what he had coming to him.

The machine on the side of Frieza's head beeped, and I saw numbers in a foreign language appear. Frieza and his men smirked as they took my reading.

"10,000. My, you are quite powerful… for a child."

I growled as I launched myself at Frieza. I went to punch him, but he caught my hand and squeezed it tight. He got out of his chair as he held me off the floor by my hand. When his feet touched the floor, I saw his height; he was only about a foot taller than me.

I couldn't get my hand free, so I kicked at him. I don't think I actually hurt him, only surprised him, because he dropped me, but that was all he did. I jumped back from him and nursed my hand for a moment.

"_D'kar_…"

(shit)

"Well, I don't think a kid should use such language." He didn't know what I said, he only figured it was a curse. He was right, "Come on, don't be like that. I only want to meet with your king."

"You'll have to find another way to my home. I am not going to tell you anything." I growled at him, baring my teeth.

"Fine, I guess some people have to be taught the hard way."

"Lord Frieza, she's only a little girl-"

"She attacked me first, Zarbon. You should mind your tongue."

"Lord Frieza, may I take care of this brat for you?"

"No, Dodoria. She needs to be taught a lesson, and for now I will be the teacher."

I got into my fighting stance as Frieza walked a bit closer. I was nervous, I could tell he would be a challenge.

"Howling Moon Kick!" I charged and went into my patented kick. Energy from deep within went to my leg as I aimed at his neck, aiming to crush his windpipe.

Frieza didn't move. He grabbed my leg and stopped me only inches from my target. My eyes went wide as he threw me across the room, into the far wall.

I bounced off the wall and onto the floor. I pushed myself up to my hands and knees. Blood was oozing from my forehead and dripping onto the floor.

"No… no one has ever… ever avoided that…"

I looked up and saw Frieza, still in his spot, but turned toward me. For a second, as my vision faded in and out, I thought I saw my father in his place.

_Just like old times, hey papa…?_

I shook that thought out of my head as I stood. If a direct attack wouldn't work, I'd try energy.

"Canis Fire Blast!" it was an energy volley attack. I shot fireball after fireball, all making contact. I was running out of Ki, and still, Frieza was calm when I was finished, not even scratched.

"Come now, you're doing so well." he cooed, toying with me. I roared as I readied my next attack.

_No one has ever lived through this…_

I charged with all my might, right at him, leaving after images as I ran in circles around him.

_Just like the wolves from which I gain my clan name… cornering prey…_

"Wolf's Claw Punch!" I aimed my punch at his face, but once more I was caught. He held me off the floor by my clenched fist.

"You're very… spunky, kid. But I think I am finished playing now."

_All my best attacks… nothing. Not a mark… what is he? Is he really a Vekla?_

I saw a blur of pink and purple come right at me, and then nothing.

XxX

When I opened my eyes I shot up into a defensive stance. My tail waved behind me, snapping to the sides. My haunches were poised for attack, and the hairs on my tail and neck were standing up. After a moment, there was nothing. I relaxed my animalistic pose for a more humane one, but kept my eyes sharp for any movement.

My armor was stripped. I only had on what some would call a bikini. I felt self-conscious showing so much skin.

I was in a solid white, 20x20 room. There were lights above my head, a small mat on the floor for sleeping, and a large glass mirror to the side. It wasn't hard to figure out it was a 2-way mirror, so I sat and stared at my reflection. There was a door to the side of the mirror, no window or doorknob on this side.

_What is it they want with me? … Oh, I remember… they want a 'partnership' with my people. I know that isn't good, whatever it is. I will not tell him anything he wants to know… nothing…_

"Whoever is watching me, know this. I make a vow to never reveal anything about my people to Frieza, under any circumstances. I will take this vow to my grave and beyond if I must."

The door opened, and I sat, staring at the person. It was the green pretty boy called Zarbon. He came in and shut the door behind him. There must have been guards outside this room to open it for him.

"Well, look at you. We figured you be out for another few hours, minimal."

"My people heal fast." I growled.

"So I see… Lord Frieza wants to see you."

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?" I stood up and followed him out the door. It locked and clicked behind us as we moved on down the hall.

We were quiet, and the halls were quiet. It felt like a death march. Zarbon paused in front of a door as it opened. He gestured for me to enter. I looked at him, than to room. I went in, not showing the fear creeping in my stomach.

Frieza, in his hover chair. This was his personal study. There was a large window and stars shooting past us at high speed. Shelves filled with books lined the walls and a few tables.

"Rina, please join me." He waved his hand, gesturing to the window. I walked up and looked at the stars, standing next to him.

"I can see I might have trouble with you. I know you won't tell me what I want by normal means. Until you do, you're mine, got it? You'll wear a special set of armor with my brand on it. You'll have your own Scouter. And you'll be tortured until you break, understand?"

I nodded. I saw the smirk creep onto his face.

"I will never tell, Frieza."

"About that. You best start calling me Lord Frieza. Zarbon will take you to your room, and explain the rules. You may go now."

I accepted my fate. I knew I was stuck here, for a while anyway.

XxX

"And that is how it started. I was stuck in heating chambers, leeched, and beaten with the dragon tooth for the next five years, among other things."

Vegeta nodded. He knew what I meant.

"I also was beaten with the dragon tooth and placed in heating chambers… but I was never leeched."

"Consider yourself lucky, then. Those leeches were from Frieza's home world. They bite into the bones and drink not only your blood, but marrow as well." I started rubbing my arms from the memory.

"Frieza did the same while I was under his rule. But, unlike you, I played along as a loyal subject. I had to do whatever I could to stay alive… for the hope of my people…"

"That is all I did…"

"We only want to help you, Rina. I know what you went through. I went through it too, only I didn't have any… friends." He smirked, "Now you do."

I have already explained the dragon tooth and leeches, but the heating chambers were worse. It was a room, custom made for its victim, for specific size. The heat would gradually rise over time, depending one the situation, it could go up fast or slow. You were left in for a set amount of time, and if you passed out you could get a really bad burn from the walls. I still have marks on my back, arms, and legs from the chamber.

* * *

**Next Time: The first chapter with a song. We discover Rina has a shocking talent for music.**

**AS22: so review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song disclaimer _Colors of the Wind_ from Disney's Pocahontas **

Chapter 10: Hidden Talents

1st POV

Next Morning

I woke up from another, normal light sleep. Moon was still across my lap, and Red was right next to me. Black and Wind were a further bit away.

I saw that the sun was only now starting to rise. I growled from waking so early. I didn't have to be awake, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now.

The reason I woke came upon me again. I heard… something. It was odd. It was a group of sounds that went in a smooth, fluid motion.

Moon stirred as well, looking up when she sensed my movements. She got up and gave a small lick to the side of my face, saying good morning. I scratched her ears in response and stood up.

I left the animal house, Moon trailing behind as far as she could, and stepped out of the room. I stopped to listen for the sweet sound. It seemed as though I had been longing for it all my life. All my fear, all my joy, it was all wrapped in this sweet sound.

I followed the sound down the hall, and down a flight of stairs to a basement. Fear gripped my heart, but I reminded myself I wasn't in any danger here, as much as I rejected that idea by day. This place was for weak humans, and the only ones who could hurt me say they want to help. I didn't know if I trusted that or not, but somehow I knew I wasn't in danger.

_How could such a sound exist? What is it? It seems familiar…_

I stopped and heard it growing louder. I walked to a door that was cracked open, the sound emanating from inside.

I pushed the old wooden door open and looked inside. Light was steaming in from a window as the rest of the room was clouded in darkness. Dust floated in the air and so did this sound.

On the table sat a small figurine. It was a human female in a pink dress, and the skirt piece was fluffed out. Her one hand was up straight, and the other hand was parallel with the back leg, which was out back straight. It was spinning clockwise very slowly, and the music came from the base of which it stood.

I was entranced as I watched the figure spin. The sound, the movements, it was so… so magical. I had never seen anything like it. I had never felt anything like it. It was joy and love and adrenaline all rolled in one.

I started to follow the music. My body and mind blended with the music to the point that I seemed to be gone and only these movements were left behind. My heart soared with each step and my guard was lowered for the first time in years. It felt so good and nice to let the guard down.

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta rose from his sleep as the sun swept over his face. Because of Rina's condition and her unpredictable behavior, he sensed her out. He found her almost directly beneath him. He got up and followed her Ki to the basement. That's when he heard the music.

To his surprise, Rina was in the room with the music. He stood to the side of the doorway and just watched.

_She's… dancing. And she's dancing very well._

Vegeta knew better than to think Rina had done all of this on her own. He thought back and remembered that it was spring, so Bulma's mother was most likely cleaning and had switched on the little dancer by accident.

_She looks so… innocent. And happy. Even her Ki… The Red Wolves were known for their love and aptitude of music… yet this is the first I have seen or heard from her…_

The figurine stopped dancing, and so did Rina. She blinked a few times and looked around. She had seen him, Vegeta couldn't deny that.

XxX

1st POV

The figurine stopped, and I snapped back to reality. I sensed a Saiyan nearby, and I turned to see Vegeta in the door way. I looked to the floor, then back to him. I was very confused.

_Even though I have never heard anything like that before… my body knew what to do. Could that have been… music?_

"Rina? Is everything alright?"

"I… I do not know… was that sound music?" I asked, looking at Vegeta.

"Yes…"

"You seem surprised by my question."

"The _Rit Wuulf_ Clan was supposed to be one of the largest music clans on Planet Vegeta."

"I have never heard music before…" I looked back to the figurine. How something so small could free my soul was astounding, and scary all at once.

"Never?"

"No… I cannot recall ever hearing it before…"

_I didn't even know something about my own clan… because of Frieza… and he… he… I can't even bear to think of it…_

I slid to my knees, just sitting on the floor. I looked up to Vegeta again, who only stood to watch over me.

"Tell me… can you… make your voice go with music?" I asked.

"Yes, it is called singing."

"Singing… singing, I know of… but I have never heard it with music."

"Your clan was widely known for their musical abilities, yet this dance was the first thing you had ever done musically?"

"No… I use to sing. When I was a child."

"Why did you stop?" Vegeta asked, coming over and sitting cross legged in front of me. I moved my feet around so I was hugging my legs. I sat there, debating on if I should tell him or not. His eyes seemed sincere.

"Frieza." I growled.

"Tell me."

"I use to sing as a child, and Frieza found out. He made me sing for him until my throat was raw, but I loved it so much it did not bother me. He pushed my voice so hard I lost the ability to speak for a week. But singing was my talent, the only thing I could do well besides fighting. Frieza could beat me when it came to fighting, but not at singing."

I stopped, and Vegeta was hanging on every word. He didn't say anything though; he wanted me to tell him on my own. That was very smart, because if he did push I would push back. I went on with my story.

"When someone loves something, Frieza took it from them. Frieza set up a special audience with me. They were called… Acoustians. Their hearing was extremely well developed. They could hear sounds from their moon, which is about as far as this moon is from this world. Frieza forced me to sing, made me go all out, and it caused the deaths of the Acoustian slaves. At the time I did not know who was listening to me… it was a two-way mirror. Frieza was in the room with me as I sang. Then he showed me the damage… there was so much blood… blood from sound…"

Tears fell, but I blinked them away.

"So you stopped singing because of the damage it did?" I nodded, "Rina, you need to sing again. You let Frieza win. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

"When I was dancing… I felt so alive. I had a rush far greater than any battle. It was the same with singing. But it has been so long since I last sang…"

"Come with me." Vegeta stood and held out his hand. I didn't take it, but he led me out of the room. I stopped and looked back at the dancer. I went back and brought it with me. Technically I wasn't stealing it, I was only moving it to my room later. Vegeta nodded though, as if giving me permission.

I followed him to another dark room and he flipped on the light. In the room was Saiyan décor. Painted walls, a large black bed, and an old trunk.

"This is my room. I keep all of the things I call my own in here." Vegeta said. I nodded and looked around some more, "The humans call this a radio." Vegeta brought out a primitive looking box with knobs and dials on it. He turned it on, and music came on again.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage, And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so, But still I cannot see, If the savage one is me, Now can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know…_"

"Must be the Disney station..." he mumbled to himself. Then he turned to me, "Sing, Rina."

"No… I cannot…" the words I was hearing was filled with so much independence and freedom that I was using all my power not to join in.

"Sing!"

"No!"

"_You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim... But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name… You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew…_"

"Frieza is dead! Don't let him rule over you anymore!"

"Vegeta-"

"_D'rar_, girl! Sing!"

I stared at the primitive device as though it were a snake that would bite me if I took my eyes off of it.

_How can this be so hard? Why do I fear to sing? Vegeta is right… Frieza is dead. He can't hurt me or anyone else anymore…_

I breathed in deeply and began to sing along with the words coming over the radio.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

The energy from the music filled into me and seemed to make me stronger. It was so odd, but I really couldn't stop myself.

"Here comes the next verse, keep it up Rina!" Vegeta ordered.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth… The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, the heron and the otter are my friends, and we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a hoop that never ends…"

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta stood in amazement. He thought she would be good, not phenomenal. Vegeta hadn't heard a voice like that since he was a child.

"How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know… And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon… For whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind…"

Rina's eyes seemed to glaze over as she hit the climax, and her Ki once more felt more innocent, as it had when she had been dancing,

_So this is what a Rit Wuulf can do when they use their full potential…_

XxX

1st POV

"You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is Earth until… You can paint with all the colors of the wind."

The music slowly died, and with it so did my newfound energy. I thought on the words and the music, panting from the effort I had put in to the song.

"Rina?"

Again, my knees were shaking as I slipped to the floor. Vegeta towered over me now. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I looked down to the dancer figurine in my hand.

"Was… was that really me?" I asked, looking up and him. He nodded.

I looked to the floor and just let my tears fall.

_My voice… it has surpassed even my power level in its ability…_

I closed my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears. Tears were a sign of weakness. Anytime I had ever cried I had paid for it.

I felt rough skin against my face, and instinctually flinched. I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, Rina. Let it all out."

"No… no, I cannot."

I got up and ran back to the animal house. I couldn't do this. Dancing and singing were bad, and letting others see and hear me was just as bad. Crying was bad. I didn't stop running until I was in the animal house.

"_That's it, little monkey… scream in rage, just like the animal you are…"_

I did scream, and again Frieza had won. He was keeping me from my true self and making me act like an animal. I screamed so loud that the animals chimed in. A few birds flew off as I slipped to the ground again. Moon came over and nudged me. She got under me and carried me to our usual place under the large tree with the pink flowers. Sleep claimed me even before Moon could lie across my lap.

* * *

**AS22: So now we know more of Rina's talents. Review please!**

**NEXT TIME: Rina loses someone close to her in a vicious storm...**


	11. Chapter 11

Song disclaimer: I do not own _The Storm_ by Garth Brooks

Chapter 11: The Storm

3rd POV

_She sits among the pieces  
Of broken glass and photographs  
_

Vegeta stood in the animal house as Rina's scream echoed for all the animals to join her. It was a roar, not a scream. Vegeta realized he had pushed her too hard. But maybe that was exactly what she needed.

_Reluctantly releases the  
Last of what was her past  
_

Lightning struck in the distance as rain started to splatter on the sky light. A storm was coming, and it would be a big one. Wind blew leaves and tree branches over head as Vegeta looked to watch the young girl. Rina had fallen asleep.

XxX

1st POV

The thunder snapped me out of my needed sleep. I realized I had been very well rested while here. I didn't have to worry about someone coming into my room to rape me or experiment on me in the middle of the night.

_It struck without a warning or  
Did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming  
Behind her silver lines?_

I sensed Vegeta close by. He was almost right next to me, and the lightning lit up his features in an ominous glow.

"What do you want now?" I growled.

"I pushed you too hard today, Rina. I should have let you sing on your own."

"Are you apologizing to me?"

"… Possibly."

"Just go away. Please, I just want to be alone."

"You've been alone for 10 cycles." Vegeta had a point.

"Please?" I asked, feeling degraded.

"Fine… like I said, I pushed you too hard. It wasn't my place to make you sing, just like it wasn't Frieza's place to take it from you."

Vegeta walked away as the lightning hit again. The door echoed loudly.

_The door  
It slammed like thunder  
_

I began to cry again, but for no good reason. I just needed to, I guess. So many tears, it must be because I'm sick. I hardly ever cry, even from pain.

_And the tears  
They fell like rain  
_

My father's words came to mind again. Crying wasn't something warriors did. But he was dead now, so I cried anyway. Moon looked up, her golden eyes lit up like fire in the darkness. My wolf brothers came and together the 5 of us sat together, nervous due to the weather.

_And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
_

"I miss P'reel so much…" I said, looking at his female earth look-alike, "He was my only friend I ever had… Zarbon was close…"

_She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?_

"… He was very close…"

I had only been aloud anger for so long, and now I was able to express myself in different ways. It was foreign to me. I knew emotions were weak, but then I'd look to Kakorot, who used his emotions to kill Frieza, and to Vegeta, whose emotions had not only made him a legendary, but were also helping me. They want to help me, but once they know of what I had done, that would be it.

I stood up and picked up the dancer. I growled and in rage I threw it against a tree, screaming again. I had no idea how to control these foreign emotions.

_A broken jewel box dancer  
Lies in pieces down the hall  
She's finding out the answers  
Don't change nothing at all_

"What is wrong with me? I am supposed to be a killer! I am a warrior, not a child! I lost my innocence!" I grabbed at my hair and tried to think, tried to sort out my emotions. I wasn't very successful as another scream echoed through the animal house, making my mother and brother wolves howl angrily with me.

_It's time that  
She stopped searching  
For who's to blame or  
What went wrong  
The only thing  
For certain is he's gone  
She's got to move on_

Moon and my brother wolves couldn't understand. They had been free to feel whatever they wished, they couldn't understand the complexity of my situation.

"Frieza is dead… maybe… maybe I can move on. Maybe… I can be… who I am supposed to be… as Vegeta said I should."

_The door  
It slammed like thunder  
And the tears  
They fell like rain  
_

Lighting hit again, and there was a loud pop. The air immediately became dull. The power source to the animal house was out.

I sat back down and rested my head on my knees, trying to sort out all of my new, foreign emotions.

_And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
_

Lightning flashed and the wolves jumped to their feet. I raised my face, knowing I was a mess of emotions, and looked to see why they had reacted so. There was another animal in the area. It was a large, long-toothed cat.

Moon growled as the cat came closer. I jumped up and hissed at the foreign creature.

"You best leave." I said to it. Instead, it jumped at me.

_She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
_

Before I could do anything, Moon jumped at the large cat, and they fought in a mess of fur and teeth.

_She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?  
_

I heard a yelp and a growl, and then it all stopped. Thunder shook the room as I looked at the bloody mess. The cat was dead, its throat ripped out, but Moon was also still.

_"That is why we don't get close to others."_ My mother's voice rang in my ears as I ran to Moon's side, along with her pups.

"You stupid wolf… I could have blasted that cat into ashes…"

In response to my voice Moon looked up. I saw the bloody hole in her chest, made by one of the cat's teeth. Blood was oozing onto her silvery fur, and the image of P'reel came to mind. They looked exactly the same now, he died similarly.

_Someday days just roll on by  
Without a gray cloud in the sky  
_

I was doing so well. I was beginning to care again. And now, no. I felt my heart close back up. I held the limp wolf's head in my hands, brushing her fur back.

"_Da treg Wuulf… et wazz naal ka prean…_"

(Stupid wolf… it wasn't your time…)

_She keeps telling herself  
"I will make it on my own"  
_

"I will make it on my own… I have for many years… I do not need anyone…"

"You had help even then." I looked up and saw both Saiyans, Kakorot and Vegeta. Who had spoken that line was lost to me.

"This is all I am… death for all I care about."

"No, that isn't true."

_And her friends they've all  
Gone back to their lives  
Thinking she will be all right  
As she races through  
The night to make it home  
_

"And how would you know, Kakorot?" I asked, glaring at him, "You only met me… you have not seen the effects I have on people. Every single person I ever have cared for is _dead_." I turned back to Moon, "All of them…"

_The door  
It slammed like thunder  
And the tears  
They fell like rain  
_

"It couldn't be so bad." He replied.

"_D'rar ka_! It is!" I snapped.

(Damn you!)

"How could it be so bad?" it was Vegeta this time.

"Because…"

_And the warnings  
From her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
_

_I can't tell… I can't! It's my fault… and if I tell… they… wait, I care? I care what they think of me?_

"Rina?"

_She's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot  
Reach the shore  
She's alive but  
Can she survive the storm?_

"I can not tell you…"

"You can tell us anything." Kakorot said.

"No…"

_I can't tell another Saiyan…_

"Rina, we only want to help, please!"

"I can not!" I screamed, standing up and turning away from the dead wolf.

"What can't you tell us?"

"That it is my fault!"

_She sits among the pieces  
Of broken glass and photographs_

As soon as I screamed it I knew it was over. These people wouldn't want to help me now, and I would be alone again. I didn't want to be alone, I finally saw that. I wanted someone, anyone who cared about me.

I turned away and waited for what seemed like an eternity. No one said a thing, and the wolves decided to mourn now. Their howling was like another music I needed to express. But for now, I couldn't.

"What is your fault, Rina?" Vegeta said it. He had asked the damning question. Now I would see just how much they really cared.

"He beat me for years… raped me… tortured me… starved me… kept me awake at night. But I never broke. I never told him." I felt an odd calm come over me as I told them the tale. It was like the anger was being replaced by sadness, and an eerie calm was all that was left, "All it took was a few chemicals to the brain…" I emphasized by pointing to the injection shot on the side of my head, "And Frieza knew it all. The quadrant… the type of sun… the coordinates… for 10 cycles he could not make me tell him where Planet Vegeta was. Then with only one question… he knew. It only took a moment… and I dammed our people."

_Reluctantly releases the  
Last of what was her past…  
_

Tears were flooding down my face. I couldn't stop them, and wiping them away would only make it more noticeable. The wolves kept howling.

XxX

3rd POV

Goku watched as Rina stood there, crying. He understood now. She was so reluctant to become close because she was afraid of getting hurt. Goku felt like holding her close so she'd feel better, but to his surprise Vegeta beat him to it.

Rina screamed as Vegeta held her.

"No, let me go! Go away!"

"No, Rina. I'm here for you."

"No, you should hate me!"

"I don't." Vegeta's voice was so calm, it sent chills down Goku's spine.

"Hate me! Hate me! Hate me!"

"No, Rina." He said, pulling her closer to him. She pounded on his chest, and Goku could see Vegeta's body reacting to the young elite's powerful hits. But Vegeta did nothing, and soon Rina stopped hitting him.

"You should hate me… hate me because… I hate me…"

That was it, Rina started to sob. She had finally admitted her feelings, not only to Goku and Vegeta, but to herself as well.

"It's okay Rina, let it all out. It's okay… cry… hit me… whatever you have to do. It's okay."

Vegeta held Rina as her knees gave out and he lowered himself to the ground with her.

"I am not usually this weak… I must not be use to the gravity yet." Rina said, trying to still hide some of her feelings. She was sobbing so hard her body was shaking, and Vegeta just held her. Goku was a witness to one of the weirdest things he had ever seen, and that was Vegeta showing emotions.

"I'll take you back to your room."

"No, Moon. I can not just leave her like that."

"Kakorot and I will give her a proper Saiyan burial once you're asleep." Vegeta said, glancing back at Goku. He nodded in agreement.

"O-okay…"

Goku followed his fellow Saiyans out of the animal house and into the hall. The electricity was still out. That's how the tiger got into the wolf enclosure in the first place.

* * *

**AS22: sniff just review!**

**NEXT TIME: more symptoms of the illness**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trust

3rd POV

Rina climbed onto the bed and curled up into a ball. So many emotions had seemed to have frozen her on the outside.

"Rina, are you okay?" Vegeta asked. She didn't respond, or even acknowledge that he was there.

"_Rina."_

"_What?"_

"_You're not hearing me. I asked you if you were okay."_

"_Well, I'm not."_

Vegeta sat next to her, but that only made her tense up more. She was so tiny that her bones were sticking out of her clothes. It would take a while to gain that lost weight back.

"_You need to sleep… you've been through a lot."_

She knew he was right, but sleeping was the last thing on her mind. She shook her head.

"_I can't… if I do… I'll see P'reel and Moon… among other things."_

"_Who's P'reel?"_

"P'reel was my wolf back home." she said, speaking instead of using the Saiyan mind link.

"What happened to him?"

"My father… just like everything else…"

"Your father? He beat you too?"

"It was not as bad as it sounds. It was for training mostly. But sometimes… the ale would make him mad. My brother and sister got it worse than me. They were only pups… so they did not know better." Vegeta saw her shut her eyes tight trying to hold back more tears that threatened to spill, "If I tried to stop him… he would beat all of us. Mother was useless…"

"Your siblings were your hope, weren't they?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to keep them safe from Frieza."

"No one was safe from Frieza." Vegeta growled, forgetting himself.

"Bastard…"

Rina's voice was so broken and low, like she wasn't even there. She was so exhausted, but she was fighting sleep for her own reasons.

"What happened to P'reel?"

"We were playing in the yard… wrestling. Papa was drunk again. He slapped me, and P'reel bit him." She was shaking with sobs again as she stared at the wall. It looked to Vegeta like she saw something he didn't, "Papa… blasted him. P'reel was protecting me… one shot… through the chest. Wolves and the Red Wolf Clan are supposed to be united as one."

"You were really close to this wolf?" Vegeta asked her. She actually smiled.

"Yes. We were _Teela-hreths_. We caused all kinds of trouble… though no minded it. The one time… second time we were behaving…"

(Best friends)

Rina closed her eyes and sighed, trying to steady herself. She was so tired that she was on the razor's edge of sleep. She snapped her eyes open quickly, trying to stay awake.

"Rina, rest. Sleep." Vegeta smoothed out her hair, but she didn't respond to his touch. She was still just as tense. Vegeta began to scratch her sweet spot again. She moaned as she leaned in, getting Vegeta to hit the spot just right. She was still in a ball, but relaxed and nearly deep asleep already.

"Vegeta…"

"Yes?" he stopped scratching.

"Earth… is not so bad." that was it, she was out. Her rhythmical breathing assured the prince as he made his way back to the hall.

Vegeta clicked the door shut and turned to see Goku, still in the hall waiting.

"Still here Kakorot? Rina is fine now." Vegeta walked past him.

"I'm more worried about you." Goku said, following Vegeta back toward the animal house,

"Me? There is nothing wrong with me."

"You're not acting like yourself. It isn't a bad change, it's just odd. I'm worried about you, Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped and turned his head to face Goku.

"Odd? I think I have every right to act odd after what we went through." Goku cocked an eyebrow up, and Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "Clown. I was turned evil, I sacrificed myself for earth, and then I was brought back and fused with you. If I am not aloud to act odd after all that, no one is." Vegeta grumbled.

"I see." Goku replied.

"When I became Majin… I allowed you to believe I chose to be so. That was true, but not completely. My pride wanted the power… no matter what. Then when I saw how powerful Buu really was… I knew I had to repent by destroying it no matter what. I had to… because…"

Vegeta really didn't know how to say it without sounding pathetic. But Goku, who was known for giving corny lines a nice punch, did it for him.

"You had opened your eyes to the truth." Goku said. Vegeta nodded in response.

"Rina is only a child, and when I was her age I went through the same thing she did. And now that my eyes are open, I see that she needs my help. Now are you going to help me bury that wolf or shall we go sit under a tree and talk about our feelings some more?"

Goku half-smiled and nodded. That sounded more like the Vegeta he knew.

XxX

1st POV

Morning

For the first time, I woke up feeling like I had rested well. I sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.

It wasn't a happy morning though. I heard my brothers howling again, and I was reminded on the previous night.

I got up and walked to the animal house. Grief was best shared, as I had seen here lately.

_Vegeta and Kakorot weren't angry… they… they do care… they… don't hate me… they really don't…_

I stepped into the wolf area and went to the tree. The fresh ground was right there, and the Saiyan symbol for my clan was drawn on a large stone, what humans call the head stone. I sat down next to the grave as my brothers joined me. They howled, and I joined them. I sang a wordless song, just like the wolves. All was quiet except for my brothers and me singing for our dead mother.

Tears streaked down my face, but I ignored them as I sang out my soul. Frieza was dead, so singing was mine once more. Emotions wouldn't be held in or hidden any longer.

_This is for you, Moon and P'reel…_

My brothers came around me, seeking comfort from me. I didn't take that well. I wasn't one to give comfort.

"I am not your family. You are only brothers in name… you best stay away from me. Everyone I have ever cared for is dead, including your mother. Our mother…" I broke down again, but Rit, Garu, and Biress didn't leave. Instead, they got even closer, nuzzling into me. I returned their affection.

"I guess you do not care. Good, because I need you to not care... I need this… affection… I have not seen it since I was a pup."

I got up and looked up to the skylight. The sun was bright. It seemed to be shining on a new day. Somehow I felt like I needed to be closer to the sun, so I flew up to the sunlight. I looked down and saw all of the trees and the cut off areas. I saw the area that the cat must have come from.

I looked back up to the window and touched the glass, pushing it open and going around closing it.

I stood out on the roof and felt the warm sunshine for the first time since I watched the SSJ sparring session.

It was an odd sight before me. I had never seen such a populated city. I thought our cities on planet Vegeta were crowded, but this was amazing. Over 1million people in such a small place and it all looked nice. I knew better than to believe it was a utopia, but it looked nice. Cars flew by and the usual scent of smog that comes from populated cities was barely registered.

It was nice. I wasn't use to nice. The sun warmed my bare skin and a breeze blew my hair back. I was only wearing my stretch suit, which was more like the type of thing gymnasts wear, with the arms bare and legs covered.

_Vegeta gave me all he knew of earth in that instant when we met. Even then… did he plan for me to be with him like this? Almost a daughter? It's nice…_

Pain gripped my abdomen, and I clutched it, nearly slipping to my knees.

_I… I can't move… do I… call for help? Who would hear me…?_

"_Vegeta…"_

The pain was growing steadily worse, like being punched repeatedly in the stomach with spiked knuckles.

"_Vegeta… please… hurry… make it stop."_

As I stood there, the pain took a leap in severity. I couldn't stand it and I slipped to one knee, holding my stomach with both arms wrapped around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I forced my eyes open to see who it was. Black orbs and black flames. It was Vegeta.

"Thank _Syreena_ you heard me." I half-smiled. Vegeta grunted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I growled from the pain more than anything.

"Can you stand?"

"I cannot move on my own, I tried." Vegeta didn't hesitate to lift me up in his arms bridal style. I still held my stomach as he walked back inside from the stairwell.

"You aren't in fever yet, which is good. It will make this easier."

"Make what easier?"

"My mate thinks she knows a way to help you. It involves exploratory surgery, but if she's right then this will be the last time you ever feel this pain."

"Surgery?" my voice broke, and this wasn't from the pain. I was terrified.

"Rina, trust me. Trust my mate. She's a genius."

"The list of people I trust is short… but if you are there with me…"

"I'll never stray so far as I can't see you. I'll be right there with you the entire time."

"Okay…"

I still wasn't sure about this, but if Vegeta was there, I felt deep down that nothing would go wrong.

Vegeta took me back to my room and placed me on the bed.

"You'll have to live with the pain for a while still. We need to prepare." Vegeta turned to leave and got to the door.

"Vegeta? I… I do not want to be alone for very long…" he smirked and nodded.

"I will not be gone long."

* * *

**AS22: oh no! will Rina be alright? review and find out!**

**NEXT TIME: Rina's past haunts her as she lays in wait for her surgery**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Innocence Lost

(Warning: rape)

3rd POV

Vegeta went to the lab straight after leaving Rina's room. He knew his stubborn mate would already be there working on gods know what. He walked in to see her on one of her computers, typing in data so fast his eyes couldn't keep up.

"Bulma." She stopped and nearly jumped when he said her name.

"Oh, good morning Vegeta. You gave me a start." She smiled to him, making him wonder for a moment what could have ever caused him to want to turn back to his darker days.

"Bulma, it's time. Rina's pains have resurfaced." He said this calmly to his mate. She hit the enter key and stood up.

"Okay, I'll get started," she turned to another console and pressed a switch, "Medical team on standby, prepare for exploratory surgery level 2." She flipped the switch back and faced Vegeta.

"I'm going to be there with her, Bulma. She's scared."

"I understand. But for now I need all the help I can get. First, can you take Trunks over to Goku's? He'll have to spend the night. I'll call Chi-chi while you do that. Once you get back I'll need you to come back in here."

Bulma was expecting Vegeta to be angry with the way she was ordering him, but instead he just nodded and headed out the door. Bulma cocked an eyebrow, but shook it off as she got her work started. After all, Rina was practically family now.

XxX

Vegeta and Trunks were flying toward Mt. Paoz, Vegeta carrying one of two bags for his son. Trunks was being quiet, more so than he should have been.

"Trunks, why aren't you beaming at the idea of going to see Kakorot's youngest spawn?"

"I guess I'm worried about Rina. I haven't spent much time with her, but I'm still worried."

"You don't have to worry. Your mother and I will take care of her."

"Is Rina like my sister?" Trunks asked, taking Vegeta by surprise.

"Well… by Saiyan tradition, since I had to give her some of my blood, that technically makes her a blood-relation now. So I guess she is."

"Cool." Trunks grinned.

"Rina is very hard to get close to. It may take her some time before she starts to act like we're family, so don't be discouraged if she doesn't act like she likes you at first."

"But why?"

"She had a hard life." Vegeta replied.

"Okay dad."

Again the two royal Saiyans were silent. Vegeta thought back on his recent actions and decided Goku was right. He had been acting odd. Before Majin Buu, this would have been considered a long talk he had with his son. Vegeta felt guilty over this realization. He was acting like his father, King Vegeta. He didn't want Trunks growing up to think he didn't care.

XxX

1st POV

I felt so stupid. I was writhing in pain on the bed, holding my stomach and curled into a ball. I was pathetic, and I was alone.

I should be use to this by now. Frieza had kept me in pain most of my life. At night I'd lie in pain. This was worse than when he had raped me. Once I began that terrible journey to the corners of my mind, I couldn't turn back.

_It was 50 cycles ago… to the earthlings anyway… to me it was only 5 years ago… when I was 10 cycles old… damn, why are these memories coming now?_

XxX

It was my 10th cycle celebration, what some call a birthday. I decided to lay low. Frieza liked to give gifts, but not the good kind. Last year I got a knuckle sandwich that landed me in the med wing for a week, and the year before that I got a crushed tail bone. The year before that… he made me sing to the Acoustians.

There was a knock at the door, and instinctually I flinched, fearing it was Frieza. I knew that if it was him I couldn't put this off, so I went and opened the door. It wasn't Frieza, it was Zarbon.

"What, is it time for my gift from Frieza already?" I growled.

"No." Zarbon looked side to side, "May I come in?" he sounded nervous.

"Sure." I said, sighing in annoyance. I turned and walked back to my desk, looking through maps and charts. I had to keep my mind sharp, and being an elite it was a challenge without getting caught.

"Today is you 10th birthday, isn't it?" Zarbon asked.

I growled as I looked through the advanced physics books. I had read them so many times now I had the punctuation marks memorized.

"You can really understand that?" Zarbon was looking over my shoulder.

"No, I like the pictures." Zarbon was the only one who knew I was smarter than I let on. And my thick sarcastic tone made it even clearer, especially since this particular book had no pictures.

"Well, here. I thought maybe this year your birthday shouldn't be all bad." He placed a small and a medium sized box on the corner of my table, "I suggest you open the smaller one before Frieza gives you his gift." He turned and headed back to my door, his cape waving behind him. He paused at the door, as though he was going to say something, but then I heard the automatic door click shut.

I glanced at the box, then back to my book. My eyes kept going back to the box, so I closed the book and lifted the smaller box.

It was very light, and it had a sweet scent coming from. Before I opened it I had an idea of what it was. It was a small pastry filled with cream. I smiled and took a bite, nearly squealing in delight. I hadn't had a treat like this is quite a while.

Once I realized I had squealed, I felt embarrassed, but at the same time, it dawned on me that I shouldn't have to be ashamed for feeling joy.

_If Frieza knew Zarbon had given me that treat… he'd probably make me puke and then eat it again… no, that would be too easy._

I shuddered when thoughts of possible torments came to mind. I had seen and experienced so much.

As I thought of the different torments, there was yet another knock at my door. I jumped, and was thankful no one could see that. This time I knew who it was for sure. I put the books and boxes away under my bed and stood next to my desk.

"You may enter." I called, not letting myself flinch when I saw the automatic door started to slide up into the ceiling.

I saw the feet first, and knew my assumptions were right. The tail was lightly tapping the floor as he stood there, looking in at me.

"Rina, my dear. Happy birthday." Frieza had nothing with him, so at least he didn't have a weapon of any kind.

"Frieza, I thank you for remembering my 10th cycle celebration."

"10 is it? Well, it seems like only yesterday you were a savage brat trying to kill me."

_I'm still trying to kill you, just with a bit more thought put into it._

"So, not that I want to sound _rude_, but, what is my present this year?"

"Oh, something very special." Frieza smirked, "Take off your armor."

The last few years had been like this. He wouldn't have to waste as much time or put in that much effort to beat me. I complied, taking off the armor to leave only sleeveless undershirt and pants.

Before I had even stood back up from placing my armor on the floor next to my desk, Frieza's tail had me pinned to the wall above my bed. He held me there as he took off his armor.

_What is he doing… why would he be undressing?_

Frieza looked up to me and smirked, then dropped me. I hit the bed as he climbed on next to me, grabbing my wrists so I couldn't move.

"Rina, surely you know where babies come from by now, don't you?" Frieza asked. My eyes widened in realization, "You do. Well, I am not intending for children, but I'll enjoy this nonetheless."

Frieza pinned me to the bed and forced my legs open. He used his tail to start my pants off first, and forced me into a kiss. His tongue explored my mouth as I fought back bile rising up my throat.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes full of lust.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He said, going back to explore my mouth more. I heard myself moan, and I shuddered.

His tail was now working on slipping off my underwear. I tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. Frieza tightened his grip as he pulled back, letting me breathe again.

"Escape is no use. Who would you run to? Where would you go?" he smirked again as he started to rip at my shirt with his teeth.

My underwear was off now, hanging on the end of Frieza's tail. He flipped it to the side and just let his tail rest on the bed.

"Stop, please." I groaned, but I knew it was no use. I felt something rub against the insides of my legs.

My chest was bare, and Frieza pressed up against me, letting me feel his scaly skin rub and cut against my softer skin.

I closed my eyes and tried to enter the inner most part of my mind, a trick I had used many times since coming here, but this time it just didn't work.

Frieza started kissing my neck and moved down toward my shoulder, making me moan once more.

Then his member wasn't touching my legs anymore, it was inside me. I began to cry. I was still young, but I knew what he was doing. He was stealing my innocence. My salty, hot tears fell down my cheeks, but even those were denied me as Frieza licked them away.

"Stop…"

Frieza started to thrust hard, making me cry out in pain. He thrust harder and harder, and I groaned from the pain, tears falling faster as I screamed.

"Please! Frieza… stop it! Please! You're hurting me…"

Frieza pulled me into another kiss, then he pulled back roughly and looked at me, roughly pulling out his member and growling. I still don't understand what he did next. He slapped me, then began to punch me, in the face, on my chest, my stomach. Yet still I couldn't hide in the back of my mind.

"Bitch! You filthy bitch!" he screamed, starting to whip at me with his tail. I felt my skin rip with a new intensity. I screamed in pain. And then, all at once, he stopped. He calmly got up and put his armor back on. I was trembling as I took a fetal position, curling onto the bed and making myself tiny. I was trembling from many things, but mostly disgust. I saw thick, dark blood staining between my legs.

Frieza walked to the door and stood in front of the sensor. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Happy birthday, Rina-Jinn of the Red Wolf Clan." he mocked.

I sat there as I heard him leave. I let the sobs out, whining and whimpering.

_Mother… how I wish you could hold me for just a bit… but I swear, not even this will make me tell him where you are… you or any other Saiyan._

The feeling throbbed through me again, and I rolled to the end of the bed and threw up. I rolled back over and faced the wall opposite to the door. I cried, shaking and in a tiny ball for what seemed like forever, trying to get the pain to go away. It really wasn't painful, I had received worse, but this pain was foreign and dirty, and it wouldn't go away.

My skin and clothes were ripped and I was lucky that I could reach my pants, lying on the bed next to me. I just wanted to be covered, but I didn't have the strength to move that much so I could get under the covers.

I heard the door open again, and I froze in mid sob. The form came around and knelt down in front of me, his blue eyes shining with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Rina." He whispered.

"You knew… didn't you?"

He nodded. I let out my tears and growled, but I had no real emotion in that growl. It was more for show.

Zarbon went around me and sat on the bed, bringing me into his lap with my head resting on his chest. I didn't uncurl from my ball or stop shaking.

"I wish there was a way I could have stopped this. You and I… we're friends, aren't we?" I didn't respond, I barely heard him as it was, "I think we are… even if you don't want to believe it. You remind me of my little girl. I lost her when she was about your age."

I looked up at his face. He was sincere, and his eyes were closed. He was trying to chase away old demons.

"What… was her name?" I asked. My own voice sounded hoarse to me.

"Her name… was Zakairi. I named her after her mother because she had died shortly after Zakairi was born."

Zarbon sat there, holding me a while.

"Isn't someone going to go look for you?" I asked. Even if Zarbon got off free, I would probably get punished.

"No, today is my day off." He said, "Like you said, I knew what would happen today."

Zarbon shifted me so my head rested on one of the pillows, and slid me off his lap. He went and got the other box, hidden under my bed. He was smart, smarter than Frieza knew.

"I'm not in the mood for a gift right now." I said. Zarbon opened it and showed me what was inside. It was a complete fresh armor set with and Scouter, plus some more books. The armor had the shoulder wings but it didn't have the leg guards. My stretch suit was black, and the armor of course was white. This set already had Frieza's brand on it. I growled at that.

"I know it doesn't seem like much now, after what just happened." He placed the box onto my desk and came back, stripping the covers off my bed and tossing them aside, "Rina… go take a shower, I'll clean up in here."

It took me a few minutes, but I made it to my feet. I stumbled and limped to the bathroom and closed the door. Once the water was running, I let out sobs that couldn't be heard over the water. I didn't want to get undressed now, but I couldn't shower properly with my clothes on, either.

I turned the water on as hot as it would go, but that didn't help. I tried turning it as cold as it would go, but that really didn't seem to help either. When I got done I put on my new armor. I didn't feel clean, but better.

I went back out as Zarbon continued to fix my bed. He gestured to it for me to go ahead and get in it. I felt so weak, it was odd. It was like Frieza had sucked the energy and innocence out of me at one time.

Zarbon covered me with the fresh sheets and sat down next to me again, near the edge of the bed.

"Zarbon… you better leave."

"You don't need to worry about me. Just try to rest."

"How in the hell do you expect me to sleep?" I said, feeling a new wave of tears come up.

Zarbon started to try to soothe me by smoothing my hair away from my face. People seemed to think that would solve everything. I only wish it did.

"You have to try."

"If I… tell you something, about my people, can you keep it a secret, please? If we're really friends… then it's your duty to keep this a secret. It probably doesn't have any value to Frieza anyway."

"I will." He replied, sounding so knowing and protective.

"Saiyans have a spot, right behind the ears. Some call it a sweet spot, like with animals. It releases endorphins. Could you… could you scratch it, please? It doesn't work if we do it to ourselves."

He didn't reply, but he did scratch behind my exposed ear. I sighed, feeling the pain melt away. The sleepiness came next, and I snuggled closer to the warm bed. After a few moments Zarbon must have decided I was asleep, and the truth is I was on the edge, just in that sleep/awake state, he went to the door and stopped, looking back.

"I'm sorry, Rina, for what he did."

I'm not sure, but I think I might have thanked him before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**AS22: Poor Rina! That was just the first time, it happened many, many more times to her as she grew older too. Please review!**

**NEXT TIME: An old enemy returns and steals Rina away right as she's about to go into surgery.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: On the Edge

1st POV

Present

After that, Zarbon and I had become good friends. But his duty was first to Frieza. He kept his promise, though.

_I wish I knew what happened to you… Teela-h'reth…_

(Best friend)

Even though I never told him, I regretted not telling him, that I really thought of him as a friend.

"Even his death was my fault…"

"Who?" I rolled over and saw Vegeta come in.

"Zarbon… I just… I wish I knew what happened to him." Another wave of pain caused me to flinch into a tighter ball.

"Tensing only makes the pain worse." Vegeta said, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I know… but I cannot help it…"

He sat next to me, silent and started to scratch behind my ear. I felt the pain lessen, and as I did I grabbed his arm.

"No… do not."

"Rina-"

"I know it helps… but I do not want you to do that. Have you ever had it done to you?" I asked, letting him go.

"Yes."

"Then you know it makes your mind go fuzzy. Fa-zz-ee. Sorry… anyway, I do not want my mind to go fuzzy. At least, not any worse… I want to keep my mind as sharp as possible."

Vegeta nodded and took his hand back to his side.

"You were thinking of Zarbon?"

"Uh huh…"

"I guess you have no idea what happened to him, do you?"

"No… you said all of Frieza's men were dead."

"I'll tell you later. Right now you have to concentrate on getting better." He put his hand to my forehead, and pulled it back quickly.

"I… I am in fever again… am I not?" I asked. He nodded, "I thought so. Vegeta? Would you please… please just hold me?"

"Of course, _Itei Un_." Vegeta said, moving me around so I was in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder.

(Little one)

I didn't mind that he called me little one. Right now that is exactly how I felt. I was tiny, insecure, and I wanted someone to be close to me.

_So much for the brave warrior._

"Vegeta… you have been more of a father to me these past few days than Zarbon or my father ever were." I sighed, still cradling my stomach.

"That's unexpected… because until then, I hadn't been much of a father at all. I'm changing that."

"I did not know you before… but I like you like this. You are always there when I need you."

"And I always will be. From now on, for you and anyone else."

"What were you like before?" I don't know why I asked it, I just felt the urge and I acted on it.

"Mean, as my son would say. If anyone saw us right now, they'd have a heart attack."

I laughed, but that hurt and tears welled up. Vegeta wiped them away as he leaned against the wall.

"I was actually afraid to be close to anyone, even my family. I think this change came on from the fusion I took part of with Kakorot."

"Fusion? I have heard of that…"

"We weren't supposed to get separated again, but we did. I think when we merged, a tiny piece of the other was left in us. I don't know about Kakorot, but I've noticed changes in my behavior, and so have the others."

"Just like me…"

"Yes. But I promise, Rina; you can open up. No one here will hurt you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to rest, but I was still terrified. Surgery wasn't a sure thing.

"Vegeta… what is going to happen during the surgery?"

"Bulma thinks she knows how to fix this. Either it'll be fixed today, or we'll be a step closer and have to go in later. Either way, it won't be much longer."

"O-okay…"

"There is no need to fear, Rina. I will never leave your side."

Right as I started to believe him, there was an explosion behind us. Vegeta got up and ran, carrying me in his arms. He looked back to see what it was, and his eyes went wide. He was sensing who it was, because I still couldn't see. There was dust everywhere, but then the voice of the figure's laugh came ringing through the air, and I gasped, both from pain and the familiar voice. A gust of dirty wind made me bury my face in Vegeta's chest.

"No… not him…" I whimpered.

"Well, well, I found you Vegeta. And look, you have a daughter?"

_No… I won't look…_

Somehow I thought if I didn't look it wouldn't be true, but it was, I heard it in Vegeta's voice.

"Frieza?! But how!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm not the only one here either, but my associate is off to find Goku and his spawn."

I turned and faced the face of my 10 cycle long torment, knowing that just because I didn't look at him didn't mean he was gone.

It was Frieza, I'd recognize that face anywhere. His form was taller and sleeker, but it was him just the same. Frieza looked down to me and took a step back from shock.

"But how? You were dead!" he glared.

"So were you!" I use too much effort verbally attacking Frieza and started to cough, holding my stomach tighter as I saw more of the black pus on my ungloved hand. I winced from the pain, and heard Frieza's laugh again.

"Well, I don't know how you got here, Rina my dear, but I think I can use you. I see you still have my virus, eh?"

"You will not touch her!" Vegeta said.

"Think you can stop me, monkey prince?" Frieza smirked.

"Vegeta… go ahead. Put me down and fight him."

Vegeta didn't hesitate and placed me carefully on the floor. I scooted around so I was leaning up against the wall. Vegeta turned and glared daggers at Frieza.

"I don't know how you got back, and I don't care. I'll make you pay for what you did to me, Rina, and all Saiyans!" Vegeta let out a powerful cry as I watched his power grow before my eyes. I actually felt his power grow, shooting past SSJ to SSJ2. His hair looked like golden flames as he set his hard ocean eyes onto Frieza.

"So, the prince finally ascends, does he? And you think I wouldn't be prepared? Vegeta… so many years with me, and you still don't know me very well." Frieza began to power up now, and, but not much. I felt his power too now.

_Am I now able to sense power levels… how is that possible?_

"_Rina, I want you to get out of here. You have to go! Get to the lab! Tell Bulma what is going on and get out of here!_"

Vegeta was yelling in my head. I really didn't understand the feelings I was getting from the Ki, but if Vegeta wanted me gone, I'd go.

I shakily got to my feet and made it out the door. I felt guilty leaving Vegeta alone, but I was no use to him. I'd get his mate to safety somehow.

_Kakorot… his family is in trouble too… I hope they can get away from whoever this other threat is._

My mind was swimming now, but I was almost to the lab. I got to the door and pounded on it, not able to move much anyway. Bulma came to the door with a shocked look on her face.

"Rina? What is it?"

"We gotta go… now… Frieza… he is back…"

"What? Well, I won't argue your judgment, come on, I'll help you to an air ship." She put my arm around her shoulders and hit a button on the wall. Loud sirens start ringing through the building and in my sensitive ears.

"Frieza… he said… that someone else was going after… Kakorot."

"Goku and Vegeta can take care of themselves. Right now, we're out of here. All of our friends will probably go to the Lookout."

"Friends…?"

"Yes, and yours too." Bulma said. That made me smile. I had friends now.

My vision was tinted red, and my pain was now spreading throughout my torso. I couldn't concentrate on anything, especially with the ringing in my ears. I coughed some more of the black stuff out and felt one of my legs go numb, which made me trip, but Bulma stood firm.

"My leg… I can not feel it…"

"I got you, Rina." She said, repositioning me.

"Bulma… I can see why Vegeta chose you for his mate…"

"Save your energy, we're almost to the port."

My chest began to hurt as the pain spread. Breathing hurt, and I could feel my heart beat. It felt like the inside of my chest should be bruising from the heartbeats. I had my eyes closed, trying to not only push away the pain and but to also to keep from getting dizzy.

Bulma shifted me around and I was now in a horizontal position. I opened my eyes to see I was in the back of some sort of jet.

"I have to check your vitals first."

"What about your son?" I asked. She had a look on her face that screamed 'oh shit' as the humans say.

"He's over at Goku's house. But I can't worry about that right now. Goku will take care of him."

"Too bad Goku can't take care of you too." I heard Bulma gasp at the voice. Frieza had found us.

I forced myself up to see Frieza going after Bulma. I made it out of the car, holding on to the side of it, and saw Bulma backed up into the wall and Frieza pointing his long finger, lit up with Ki.

_No… I won't let her die too… not now. I can smell it… she's with child. I will not let anymore people I care for die! Not Saiyans, not humans, no one!_

"Frieza!" I screamed, but paid for it as a knife of pain cut into my lungs. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me as I fell from the sharp pain.

"Rina…" he hissed.

"Frieza, let her go."

"Why? I already did away with her mate." Both Bulma and I gasped, Bulma tearing up. I held on firm.

"She is not worth it. Take… take me instead. Kill me in her place."

Frieza turned to me and grinned, then he began to laugh.

"Rina, your time on this backwater planet has made you soft. It doesn't matter if I kill you now or not. I plan on killing everyone on this planet."

"Frieza… I know you better than you think I do. Have you not missed me? Take me and leave them alone."

"You aren't thinking clearly. I'm going to destroy this planet, and it doesn't matter if I take you with me or not. It sounds like to me you want to return."

"No, I do not."

"You're going to die soon anyway because of the adrenaline enzyme inhibitor virus. What do you care if she dies or not?"

I didn't have an answer to that. I didn't know how to tell him, or anyone, that I cared. If I told him how much I cared, he'd kill her.

"I will do whatever you want, just please… do not kill anymore."

_Maybe I can at least buy them some time… Vegeta can't be dead… not a legendary… and Kakorot could help him._

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer. For now. Vegeta may not be dead. And Goku and his son will want to find you as well." he stopped talking and closed his eyes. His mouth was moving silently, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. He opened his eyes and looked down to me, "It is settled." He looked back at Bulma, "Tell your mate, if he is still alive that is, that I have his pet, and that I will not be hard to find if he wants her back. I will only wait for one week. If he or Goku fails to show up, well, she'll be dead from the virus by then." Frieza walked over and grabbed me by my collar, lifting us up into the air. Bulma got up now and ran toward us, but Frieza whipped his tail around and tripped her. Then we took off in a blur of color, traveling so fast I couldn't see at all.

* * *

**AS22: So now we know why Vegeta is acting oddly, and Frieza is back! Who is working with him? How did he get back? And what will happen to Rina? review please!**

**NEXT TIME: We find out just about everything asked in the author's note, lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Old Foes

3rd POV

Son Home

Things at the Son home were calm at last. Trunks and Goten had settled down after breakfast for a few rounds of video games. Gohan sighed, wondering vaguely how his life would have been if he had had a friend like Trunks. He smirked, thinking he would have turned out more like Goten had.

Then suddenly, Gohan and Goku both stood, sensing someone. Someone not only very powerful, but very familiar. And he wasn't alone.

"Goku? Gohan? What is it?" Chi-chi asked, knowing that wasn't good.

"Mom, take Goten and Trunks to the Lookout. Go now." Gohan's voice was barely audible, but Chi-chi heard him well enough.

But it was too little too late as the ground started to shake. Chi-chi fell against the wall to keep her balance as Goten and Trunks both stood, ready to help fight. Gohan ran out the door, but Goku turned to the boys.

"Goten, take your mother to the Lookout. You go to, Trunks." Goku ran out the door too.

"Aw, we never get to have any fun." Trunks whined as Goten helped his mother out the door.

Meanwhile, outside, Gohan and Goku were waiting for the power level, and it didn't take long for the figure to appear.

The tall green figure smirked as he landed, and Gohan turned about two shades lighter. The figure enjoyed that look on his murderer.

"I'm glad you remember me, Gohan. It's been too long." Cell said, crossing his arms.

"Cell? How did you get to earth?!" Goku cried.

"You couldn't comprehend it, clown." Cell retorted.

"It doesn't matter, you're going back to HFIL where you belong!" Gohan started to power up and stopped at his maximum SSJ2. Gohan charged at Cell, fueled by anger that had been buried deep for too long.

Cell side stepped Gohan with ease, as though he were nothing. Gohan turned and kicked at Cell's head, but Cell didn't budge or react to that hit.

"Seriously, Gohan. Did you think I would just sit on my duff while in HFIL? While you slacked in your training, I kept it up. Super Saiyan three may even have trouble keeping up with me." Cell grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him as hard as he could, into Goku and through a tree.

"Hey! You leave my brother and dad alone!" Goten suddenly appeared, and Trunks too. They stood side-by-side.

"What's this? Babes who think they can fight?" Cell laughed.

"Goten, I thought I told you to take your mother to the Lookout!" Goku, unlike himself, snapped as his youngest son.

"We met with Krillen and Mrs. 18. They took her." Trunks said.

"Goten, Trunks, get out of here!"

"Trunks? What happened? Did you age in reverse?" Cell asked, confused.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten shrugged. They both powered up to SSJ level and faced Cell.

"What!!" Cell was shocked at the demi-Saiyan transformation, but not worried.

"Come on, Goten, let's do this!" both demi-Saiyans charged at Cell, assaulting him with hits and kicks, but Cell didn't budge. SSJ was nothing to him. In one swift move, he hit both boys across the head with his tail, knocking them out.

Goku and Gohan were both out of their SSJ forms, barely able to move from that one hit as Cell took each boy into his hands. He suddenly closed his eyes, and appeared to be talking, though there was no sound. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked back at his adversaries.

"One week. If you don't come for these brats, a female named Rina and the boy are dead. My partners and I will see to it personally." Then Cell vanished.

"No, Goten!" Goku cried out.

XxX

Bulma shook her head, trying to sort out what had just happened. That was defiantly Frieza, though she never saw him herself. He had taken Rina, and possibly killed Vegeta. At that thought, she ran out of the port, trying to find her husband. Luckily, the first place she looked was Rina's room, and there he was, half-buried in rubble. Tears came to her eyes, fearing the worse.

"Vegeta!" she screamed, running and starting to move the rubble. After a moment he lifted himself out of the rubble, and Bulma latched on around his neck. He pushed her away.

"Where's Frieza?"

"I don't know. Vegeta… he took Rina."

"What!"

"He was going to kill me… but Rina offered herself in my place. He paused for a moment and then took her."

"We need to go to the Lookout, now. Come up with a plan." Vegeta said, trying to stand, but he fell back to his hands and knees.

"Come on, Vegeta." Bulma hoisted her husband's arm over her shoulder. Vegeta didn't lean on her much, though, as they headed to the port, "Dende can heal you when we get there."

XxX

As assumed, everyone who had sensed or fought Cell and Frieza was at the Lookout. Dende healed Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta as the stories were swapped.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Krillen said, racking his head, "So you're telling us that Cell and Frieza are back and they took Goten, Trunks, and Rina, who is _sick_, and if we don't go fight them within a week they'll be dead?"

"Yeah…" Goku said, staring off into the sky. He had only started to bond with his son, and now, he might die.

"And the worse thing is… Rina will die in a week from a stupid virus." Vegeta added, nearly growling.

"So what do we do?"

"I want to know how Cell and Frieza are back. Did they still have their halos?" 18 asked. Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other.

"Um… I didn't look." Goku said.

"Neither did I, actually." Vegeta said.

"Great… okay, we'll have to split this up. Anyone who wants to fight can come train with me-"

"Or me. I'm directly involved in this as well, Kakorot."

"Right, me and Vegeta. The others need to try to find out what happened, and look for where they are hiding."

"The sooner, the better. The virus Rina has will kill her in a week if she isn't treated. Even if we surpassed the week… we could wish the boys back."

"Vegeta!" Bulma and Chi-chi screamed.

"He was only stating the obvious." Piccolo said, siding with the Saiyan prince. Everyone was in an awkward silence as they had to decide, fight, research, or locate the two tyrants.

* * *

**AS22: review!**

**NEXT TIME: the other 2 members of the Frieza/Cell alliance are revealed, along with the fate of the three young saiyans**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: His Again

1st POV

Location Unknown

Day 1

I was in so much pain, but I heard the voices anyway. One was Frieza, and there was another I recognized, then there were two I had never heard. I was so numb from pain I had no idea where I was or what position I was in, and no idea if I was really awake or not.

"Did you have to pick such a lowly location, Frieza?"

"Well bug boy, unlike you, I need a certain climate to recharge. I was born on a frozen world. I still can't understand how Vegeta got so strong…"

"Well obviously he hasn't slacked in his training, unlike Gohan. Damn, it's freezing in here!"

"Well, it was the only place around with a double basement anyway. I believe the humans call it a 'bomb shelter'. But did you have to bring those brats?"

I realized the voices were muffled a bit. A double basement made a bit of sense now. They were hiding from someone, and hiding me in a lower level. But the brats I did not understand. Knowing that Frieza and his allies weren't in here with me now, I opened my eyes and tried to gather my bearings.

"They were at Goku's house, so I figured they would make good bargaining chips." The unfamiliar voice said.

I was on a bed, and in a small room. I saw a chair against the wall, and then there was a second bed on the far wall, and it had the 'brats' on it, still asleep. It was Vegeta's son and Kakorot's youngest son. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Ah, you're awake now Saiyan. How are you feeling?" I wasn't alone. I was only starting to understand sensing Ki, I realized I couldn't sense anything from him as I looked in the direction of the voice.

His hair was very long and white, and he had similar fur under his nose. He was dressed in yellow and black, and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Fine until I heard someone else in the room." I growled.

"How very much like a Saiyan." He said, "I am Dr. Gero. I assume you have met with Frieza before?"

"You could say that." I caught sight of a stairwell.

"Well, I say you'll be witness to a marvelous fight. If you live to see it."

"Vegeta said he would come for me."

"Vegeta also said Cell would never beat him but, of course, you probably know nothing of that yet. My comrades and I are interested in the identity of those half-Saiyan brats."

"Tell Frieza to shove it. He should know my stubborn streak very well by now." I said, nearly growling until another coughing fit sent me to my side on the bed. It was hurting on a new level.

"So, the first symptom. Very well. I'll let you rest and give your message to Frieza. I don't think he'll be pleased."

I growled again as he left, up the stairs. I pushed myself back to a sitting position and concentrated on the people above me. One was Frieza, one was this 'Cell' character, I knew Gero was there, and the last I knew I should recognize, but didn't. He seemed so familiar I almost felt guilty that I didn't recognize him. I knew it was a 'him', but not who exactly.

The boys were sound asleep, and I knew they were unhurt besides that. I looked around, but besides the beds and chair the room was bare. Not even any windows, just a small lamp for light. Sunlight also leaked in from the stairwell, but not very much. I went ahead and figured that meant the door was cracked open. I was reminded of Frieza's ship again, and I shuddered, not only from the memory, but the cold as well.

I heard Frieza's voice hit an all time level of volume. Gero must have told him what I said. It didn't take long until the demon lizard was in the room.

"I see your resolve hasn't aged, either." He hissed.

"Would you not like to know?" another small cough escaped my throat again. I grabbed my sides again.

"And you still have my virus? How are you not dead after all these years?"

"I might as well tell you that much. I am in enough pain as it is. To me, it has only been a few days since I escaped from you."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Wormhole, _da treg Azil_." I snapped.

"Oh, I see… Rina, it isn't like we won't find out some other way. Tell us who the brats are, or they will pay."

_No… I can't let them get hurt… I refuse to let the blood of anymore innocents get on my hands…_

"Okay… they…"

_But do I have to tell the truth? As much as I hate lying, if Frieza knew…_

"Are no one I have ever seen before in my life."

"That is a lie, Rina. You never could lie very well. You could keep secrets, but never lie. Maybe you really don't care about them." He aimed a small Ki blast at the boys, strong enough that he could kill them.

"No, do not!" Frieza stopped and smirked. I had another fit of coughing, so he waited, "The one with the odd hair color is Trunks, Vegeta's son. The other one is Goku's younger son… I do not recall his name…"

"Better. Your few days here have made you soft."

"No, I am being who I should have been, but for you!"

"If it wasn't for the painful days you have to look forward to, I would kill you now." Frieza smirked. He turned to go, but I called after him.

"Frieza!"

"Hmm?" he turned back to face me.

"This virus… Gero said this coughing was the first symptom. What are the others?" Frieza laughed, staring me straight in the eye. That alone was creepy enough that I flinched.

"First is the coughing. Then the coughing grows worse. Next is fever, much worse than the fevers you would have been feeling up until now. Then you'll get shakes and chills, and last, before you die, is unconsciousness. Your body will ache during the entire time set." Sarcasm dripped from the last part, meaning 'ache' was an understatement, as I knew well by now, "Does that answer your question?" he smirked again, knowing full well that was more than enough information.

He turned and left then, glancing at the boys once more. I saw his eyes widen when he looked at Trunks, but he shook himself off and went back up the stairs.

Finally I relaxed, and the pain seemed to lessen for the moment. I got up, trying to keep from going stiff from the cold. The boys were side by side on the bed, curled up from the cold. I looked around and found some blankets, and covered the boys. I got back on my bed with another blanket and sat up, hugging my knees, as I covered myself and sat, watching the stairs.

_This is no different than when he had me before… only this time Vegeta will rescue me. He said he would always be there when I need him. So until then I have to protect those boys._

I hugged my knees close as I heard footsteps come down the stairs. This time there was a whole group, everyone that I had sensed or seen earlier. The tall Green bug-thing seemed to be the strongest. Then there was Frieza, then Gero, and last, to my surprise, Zarbon. He didn't look at me. I noticed that they didn't have halos.

"Welcome to the Saiyan zoo." Frieza cooed. I didn't say anything. Cell looked to the boys.

"Maybe we made a mistake. They are Super Saiyans, after all." Gero said.

"Duh, you did not know?" I asked.

"Not until Cell mentioned it." Gero said. Frieza powered up another blast at the boys, ready to kill. I knew it was useless, but I leapt off the bed and covered the boys with my body.

"Rina!" Frieza barked.

"I already have the blood of my people on my hands. I will not let you kill two more. They are only boys!"

Frieza's blast didn't waver a bit. Cell grabbed his arm.

"Even though I hate to admit it, they _are_ only boys."

"Have you forgotten? A boy killed you! And that one-" he pointed to Trunks with his over hand, "Killed me as a Super Saiyan!"

"If you kill them now, all you will have is me. Like Cell said, they make good bargaining chips. These Z warriors are closer to the boys than to me. More of them will come to fight you as you wish if all of us are alive. They will sense the boy's Ki."

I was bluffing. Even dead the others would come for revenge, but Frieza only played smart, he wasn't smart at all. Cell, I could tell, was smart, but he wanted the boys alive as well.

"Fine." Frieza said, lowering his arm from the boys for the second time. Together, all but Zarbon left.

"I'm supposed to guard you three." He said, walking to a chair in the corner. I went back to the bed, sitting against the wall again.

In a way, I felt overjoyed to see Zarbon was back on this plane. In another way, I hated it.

"You bastard." I hissed.

"What?"

"You claim to be my friend, or at least you did when I last saw you. You sure do have a way of showing it."

"Rina… that was… 40 years ago, at least. I've changed."

I started coughing again, and in a way that showed me his lie, because he went to my side.

"You look the same to me." I said, wiping the black stuff from my face.

"You haven't aged a day. But, that's what Frieza told us."

"What, not lord?" I asked. He blushed a bit, "Zarbon, you do not have to listen to him anymore. What could he do to you now? Why still follow him?"

"It was my only chance to escape hell." he went back to his seat silently.

* * *

**AS22: daaaamn... that's all I got, please review!**

**NEXT TIME: Rina's illness gets worse as she grows closer to the boys.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: All the Pain in the World

1st POV

Zarbon was nodding off now and then, but he was staying awake pretty well. My pain had returned tenfold, and it was all I could do to keep the pain quiet. I saw the first signs of movement come from the second bed. Trunks sat up and rubbed his eyes, then noticed Goten asleep, and then he looked to me.

"Rina! Are you okay?" he ran to the side of my bed, climbing on in front of me. I gave him a smile.

"Yes, I am okay. Are you okay?"

"I think so… where are we?" he asked, looking around. He spotted Zarbon, but didn't say anything about him.

"I do not know, but your father and Goten's father will come after us. They have a week, so I assume they will train for a bit of that before they come after us."

"Alright, my dad's gonna save us!" he said.

_I sure hope so…_

I glanced over at Zarbon, who seemed to be hiding back anger. It seemed to me he had issues with Vegeta.

Goten started to stir now, and once he was up he gave me a big goofy grin that reminded me of his father.

"Ms. Rina! What's going on?" he walked over and stood next other bed now as well.

"Oi… Alright, some old enemies of your fathers' and mine have come back from HFIL somehow and have taken us captive."

"But my dad will save us, right?" Goten asked.

"No, my dad will!"

"No, my dad will!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Boys!" I called, making them both stop, "They both will save us."

Both boys grinned as they climbed onto the bed, Trunks on my left and Goten on my right. They snuggled in close, instinctually feeling that since I was older I could protect them. I almost laughed, seeing as they were both at SSJ level and I wasn't.

Seeing that it was freezing in this place, I wrapped the blanket around all three of us. I had been feeling much better, so I wasn't worried that my coughing would wake them later. I was still in pain, but nothing I couldn't deal with. Before long the boys were sound asleep, and I leaned my head against the wall, thinking that sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

XxX

Well, sleep never lasts long with me. I woke with a start, and looked down to the two sleeping boys, glad I didn't wake them. My eyes adjusted to the near abyss of darkness and I spotted Zarbon's eye shine, something his kind apparently shared with Saiyans.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I am fine for now." I said, keeping my voice down.

"We're the only ones awake." He stated.

"So?"

"So… I was thinking of what you said before. There is nothing I can do. Frieza is too strong. In fact, they all are. I'm the weakest one of the bunch."

"Then why are you here?"

"This creature named Buu… the guards were having trouble keeping him contained in HFIL, and Buu attacked, making a vortex. The smarter ones-" he gestured to himself and to the ceiling, indicating whoever was upstairs, "Got out."

"Vegeta told me a little about Buu."

"Vegeta…" Zarbon nearly growled at his name.

"Why are you so angry with Vegeta?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head, "He's the one that killed me."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I shook my head though, thinking.

_Any warrior knows that you can't think on those lines… if you wonder who the person you plan to fight will leave behind once they die… then you can't fight or do your job… I can't blame Vegeta… Vegeta only did what he thought was right at the time. As any warrior would. I am no different either._

"I see…"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're taking it well."

"Zarbon… it was best at the time. It was either you or him, right?" he nodded, still angry, "As Vegeta has shown me… we cannot live solely in the past. If we do… well, Vegeta would hate me… because it is my fault our world is gone."

"No, it's Frieza's fault. He forced you to tell him." For a moment, our eyes met. His eyes, so blue and clear, honest eyes for that matter, showed me he really was sorry for what Frieza had done.

"Thank you, Zarbon. Thank you for now… and for everything you did for me in the past."

"Well, you are very welcome, Rina." His voice was unsteady, and I wasn't sure if it was from surprise or some other emotion, "Now you better try to get some more rest. Knowing Frieza, tomorrow will not be easy."

"What about helping me? Can you not do something?"

"For now, I can't. But when I am able to, I will."

That was confusing, but I nodded and rested my head back against the wall. I so wanted to fall to one of my sides, but I had a demi-Saiyan to each side, so I had to sit up straight.

"Goodnight, little ones." I said, looking at them both.

"I don't know what has happened to you these past few years- or, I guess days to you, but it looks good on you, Rina. You look… you look like…"

"Like what I should be?"

"Exactly."

"You never heard me sing, did you?"

"You sing?"

"I use to, but Frieza ruined it for me. And then… Vegeta, in such a chaotic way, reintroduced me. My clan… we were supposed to be musicians, not by any law, but by ability born in. I can dance… I heard music for the first time here on earth… and then… I sang again. And I felt so… so alive. Something Frieza took from me was given back."

"I see earth has changed you, it really has."

"Yes, in more ways than one. Goodnight, _da treg Teela_."

"You never did tell me what that means."

"It means… stupid friend." I smirked, and then closed my eyes. Zarbon was right, I needed rest. Even if Frieza left me alone, I still had these boys to watch over, and I had a virus to battle.

XxX

Day 2

I woke up to a large bang, and the boys jumped along with me. We all turned to see that Gero had dropped a large metal tray on the floor in front of us, filled with food.

"How touching, a pack of filthy monkeys." He sneered.

"Hey! You shut up!" Goten said.

"Yeah, my dad's gonna kill you!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"No, my dad wil1!"

"ENOUGH! Shut up!" Gero snapped, making the boys cower. I put my arms around them protectively.

"Hey, do not yell at them!" I snapped.

"And what would you do about it, my dear? Not only are those two boys much stronger than you, but you're sick as well!" he laughed. I stood and faced him.

"I do not care if I am on my deathbed, I have sworn to watch over these two boys, and if you as much as lay a finger on them I will-"

"Yes, yes, I know." He sighed like I was nothing, "You better eat up." Then he turned and left. It was just the boys and me now. I turned and faced them.

"Well, you heard him. You better go eat."

The boys were hesitant, but they slipped off the bed and picked up a few things that were on the tray, examining them. I didn't recognize any of it, and I don't think the boys did either.

"Aren't you hungry, Rina?" Trunks asked. Goten continued to stuff food in his face, but stopped when Trunks asked the question.

"Do not worry about me. Go ahead and eat your fill."

"But if we do that, you might not get anything." Goten said, his mouth full of food. I smiled, showing them it was okay.

"Do not worry about me. I have gone for weeks without eating."

"But you're sick, and my mom says that when you're sick you gotta eat." Trunks said.

"Really, I am okay. I promise."

Both boys looked defeated as they went on eating, slower but still just as much of the food as I figured two demi-Saiyans would eat; and that's all of it.

I tried sensing out the enemy that was above our heads. They were restless by their auras and Frieza was pacing. Cell had a very odd aura, it reminded me of Saiyans and something else. Zarbon was further away, I guessed scouting the area, and Gero couldn't be sensed, which still bothered me. Was he just weak or could he completely mask his Ki?

"Ms. Rina, why do you talk funny?" Goten asked out of the blue. Trunks smacked him across the back of his head.

"Stupid! What if she thinks we talk funny?"

"But we don't talk funny." Goten replied, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed a bit.

"What exactly do you mean, Goten?" I asked.

"You don't say words like 'don't' and 'can't', and… and stuff like that." He said. I thought for a second.

"I guess I am not use to this language yet. I have spoken many other languages for many years, but this one is very different and new to me."

"Oh, you speak Saya-jin, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"When my dad gets mad his says things in Saya-jin. I asked him once and he said-" Trunks stood and did an impression of Vegeta, "It is none of your concern, boy. It is just my native language."

I laughed at Trunks impersonation. He looked just like his father.

"Well, when my dad gets mad… wait a minute… my dad doesn't get mad. My mom gets really mad, though. She brings out her really big frying pan and starts hitting people with it."

I could imagine the harpy doing that, so I laughed again, but then I started coughing, much harder than before. Large amounts of the black liquid came out.

"Rina!"

I realized just how horrifying this must have looked, so I turned away, facing the wall. Once I stopped I caught my breath and face the boys again.

"I am okay, really."

They were so innocent. They were children, and even though they were warriors, they weren't hardcore like I had to be. None of the Z warriors I had seen had been but Vegeta. Possibly the tall Namekian too, but I hadn't had a chance to speak with him.

Frieza was on the move, coming toward the stairs and down here. The boys looked to the stairwell as Frieza came in.

"I thought I heard you coughing." Frieza said, looking at the sheets which were now spotted with the black stuff.

"What is that stuff…" I said, wiping my mouth as I caught my breath.

"Your adrenaline, Rina. Your system is pushing it out. After all the coughing your system will be dry and that's where the other symptoms come in."

"You ugly lizard! Let her go!" Goten snapped.

"You can keep us instead!" Trunks said, Goten agreeing.

"But she's the one I want!" Frieza went to smack the boys with his tail, faster than the boys could see, but I saw and jumped between them. Frieza's tail whipped across my back as I faced the boys.

"Get back, boys. He's stronger than he was when your fathers fought him."

"No way! There is no way he can beat both of us at full power!" Goten said.

"Yes he can! He beat Vegeta… and Vegeta was at level two." Frieza stopped whipping and looked, his fury cooling.

"But Rina, we can fuse! Then we could beat him!" Trunks whispered.

"Fuse… no…. do not do that. Not yet." I said, whispering.

"You really have grown soft. Protecting these brats! What happened to the warrior that escaped from me?"

"I already told you… I am who I should be." In an amazing feat of power I grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall, "You will not touch these boys. Not while I am here."

Frieza looked like he was about to strike me, but my strength left me as I had another coughing fit and fell to the floor. A black puddle formed on the ground under my mouth.

"Now, how the mighty have fallen." He sneered.

"Please… I know you will not let them go… but at least do not keep them in here to watch my condition worsen." I begged.

"Even if I did care, there is no place to put them but in here with you." He sneered, showing his fangs. He turned and went out the door.

"Then… then at least… beat me in their place… from now on." I was coughing, but I had to get my point across. He paused and turned to me.

"What was that?"

"Beat me in their place and let them go."

"I can't let them go. But instead of beating them, I will beat you. So boys, I'd behave." Frieza turned and went up the stairs.

"Rina… you didn't have to do that. We could take it, right Goten?" Goten nodded, but I shook my head.

"No, you could not take it. Take my word for it." I said, pulling myself to my feet. I made it to the bed and faced the wall.

"R-r-Rina, are you okay?" Goten's tiny voice came out very soft.

"The truth… no. In a week… 6 days now… I will die unless something is done about this virus."

"No! You can't die!" Trunks said.

"We won't let you!"

"It is okay… as long as you two are safe…" I said, rolling over to look at the boys. They had tears streaming.

"But Rina… you're my sister now. I don't want to lose you."

I couldn't say anything to comfort them. If Vegeta didn't come within the set time, we'd all be dead. I knew he wouldn't do that on purpose. Who could? I reached out and wiped the tears off their faces.

"Then we need a plan." I said, looking around. Again, Frieza had left his guard down around me, "You two can fuse anytime, right?"

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"Then we have to wait until they all put their guard down. That will be hard since I can not sense Gero."

"That's because he's an android." Trunks said.

"What? Makes sense." I said, "Wait, tell me, what do you know about Cell and Gero?"

"Not a lot…" Trunks said, holding his chin in thought.

"I know stuff! Gohan told me all about them!" Goten said.

"Good boy, what do you know?" I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I had to lean against the wall.

"Well… there were these androids. They were…16, 17, 18, 19, 20, and Cell. 20 is Gero… Trunk's dad destroyed 19… and then after a bunch of fighting 17 and 18 were absorbed by Cell. Then Gohan became a Super Saiyan two and fought Cell. That's when my dad died."

"What?"

"But then Cell came back, and then my brother killed him. They used the Dragonballs to restore 17 and 18, and everyone else the androids had killed."

"But… Kakorot…"

"Oh, well, when we fought against the Buu monster, my dad got his life back!"

I had heard of Dragonballs on Namek, but I didn't know that they had them on earth.

"Can the Dragonballs bring someone back who dies from illness?" I asked.

"No, they can't. But you aren't going to die! My dad will come! Goten's dad will come too!" Trunks said.

* * *

**AS22: 2 days down, 5 to go...**

**NEXT TIME: Gotenks tries his luck against the 'hell'mates**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Gotenks on the Go

1st POV

Again, from what I could tell, it was night, and again, Zarbon was in the basement with us. The boys were on their bed, and I was on mine, trying to keep my coughing quiet and trying to keep the adrenaline in one place on the sheets.

Something touched my arm, and I snatched it instinctually. I turned and saw it was Zarbon.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" I let go and Zarbon nursed his sore wrist.

"I wish… I did not hurt you, did I?"

"What? Oh, no… no, you didn't." he said.

"Zarbon?"

"It its just… you weren't nice back then. Not once. And now…"

"I see. Well, I am going to die soon… I guess that and earth…"

"No, you're not going to die. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to help get you out of here. But I need time."

"Time is something we do not have very much of… a few days… and then we will all die."

In an ironic twist, my body started to ache minimally. The pain was coming back. I curled up again, trying to block out the cold and pain.

"Rina?"

"What?"

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

"Yes… it was… _you have guts, kid, but… guts won't save your people._" I quoted it in Standard. I remembered it very well.

"Well, I think I was a bit wrong. It's true, the Saiyans are gone… but maybe your guts can stop my mast- Frieza. And the others."

A plan started to form. Ideas ran through my head at high speed, each one more daring than the last.

"Zarbon, I think I know how to do this. But, I will need your help."

XxX

Day 3

The plan was simple… at first. I'd play dead, Zarbon would go and tell Frieza and the others, and while they had their guard down, the boys would fuse. It was up to the boys now.

"Goten, Trunks, you know your parts, right?" they both nodded, grinning devilishly, "Good, now just remember not to blow it. Act sad, cry if you can, and when the others are not looking, go and fuse. Do not hesitate to fuse, got it?"

"But Rina…" Trunks looked like he had something on his mind.

"Yes?"

"Well, once they check your pulse… won't they know you're really alive?"

"Just worry about your part, and I will worry about mine." I grinned, winking. But inside my stomach was doing flip flops. If they did find out I was faking, we'd all get in trouble, no matter the deal I made with Frieza.

I got into position, lying on the floor, but against the bed and wall. I started to slow my heart rate, and I slowed my breathing. It took time, but I had been trained to do this. I could hold my breath for up to an hour under the right conditions, and I could slow my heart rate to a mere one beat per minute. This was dangerous, and more so with my weakened condition, but we were in an emergency. I had to try something.

I made my body go numb, and I shut down everything but my slow heart rate and my hearing. I was blind and paralyzed.

"Ms. Rina?"

"_Trunks, Goten, can you hear me?_"

"Uh… yeah?" Trunks asked, looking to Goten, who agreed.

"_Tell Zarbon I am ready. I will instruct you, so do not worry. I am fine, but those fools will think I am dead._"

"Can't you tell Zarbon?"

"_He isn't Saiyan…_"

Trunks and Goten must have obeyed, because I heard Zarbon start up the stairs. Once he was gone I felt out with my Ki and 'watched' the scene above.

"_Okay boys, once they start coming in, you need to act like you are trying to wake me up. Shake me, talk to me, you got it?_"

"Yeah!"

After a moment I heard the boys begin. I couldn't feel them, but I heard them. It was a good thing I was numb, for I would have laughed.

"Rina? Come on, wake up!"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I heard Frieza laugh.

"So, she died sooner than I thought."

"_Okay boys, try to cry. Get mad at them!_"

"You monster! This is your fault!!" Trunks said.

"My dad is gonna kill you for this!"

"_Great job! Now Goten, try to attack Frieza, but let him smack you away. Trunks, when Goten is down, run to his side._"

I 'watched' their Ki and saw it happen. So far, so good. It was almost too easy. But I wouldn't get cocky.

"_Stay there, boys. Wait, I will tell you when to fuse. Keep the act up._"

"What do we do now? With the girl, I mean." I heard Gero's voice shaking, like he was scared.

"Destroy the body."

"Wait, lord Frieza." Zarbon cut in.

"_Okay boys, move to the back of the room._"

"What is it, Zarbon?"

"Maybe you should to make sure she is dead."

"You yourself said her heart had stopped, and that she wasn't breathing."

"Well, I say it would be a shame to destroy her if she really isn't dead." Cell replied. I knew he was smart.

I felt my chest tighten. I was running out of time. With my weakened state I estimated I had about ten minutes left.

"_Okay boys… now!_"

After a moment, I felt a massive Ki, and I heard Cell's voice.

"What!"

"Hehehe…" that laughing voice was new. It sounded like two voices at once, similar to when two people talk and say the same thing at the same time.

_Okay, body… lets start warming back up…_

I took in air as my heart rate started to return to normal. It took a lot of concentration to get the levels down and to keep them down, but to return to normal it was like letting go of a rope tied to a heavy boulder.

I opened my eyes, and saw the Gero was holding me off the ground, but his eyes were fixed on the new guy in the room.

This new guy, I could tell, had to be the fused being of Goten and Trunks. He had mostly black hair, but Trunks' hair color was streaked through. His clothes really weren't from either boy.

"Now you're gonna get it! Gotenks is here!" Gotenks cried. While focused on the boys, I kicked Gero in the back of the head and got loose. Now some of the attention was spilt to me. I smirked, feeling proud that it had worked.

"Dammit! They planned this!" Frieza sneered. Gotenks smashed into Frieza's head.

"Gotenks! Go to full power!"

"Right!" he let out a cry as I watch his power grow larger and larger, reaching SSJ3.

"No!" Cell cried.

"Let's get started! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks breathed in deep and spat out a dozen little ghost-like copies.

"What the…" I said, confused.

"I saw him use this against Majin Buu!" Gero said.

"Damn, oh well." Gotenks said, "Alright guys, go for everyone but the girl."

"No!" I cried, thinking of Zarbon. I quickly made up an excuse, "Leave Zarbon to me. I owe him for my years on Frieza's ship."

Too worried about the mini-Gotenks ghosts, the others didn't think to ask 'why not leave Frieza?'.

"Oh, right. Alright, everyone but the girl and the pretty boy!"

The little ghosts started to laugh, and they flew around the room in circles, picking out targets. They swooped down and latched on to different guys, and in a glow the ghosts, their hostage, and that side of room blew apart.

I covered my eyes, but once everything was still I opened them. Gotenks was cheering, jumping and pumping his fists.

"It worked! It actually worked!"

Zarbon was against the wall, holding a bloody cut on his head. I had a rip in my clothes, but I was fine. I looked, saw bloody parts and a demolished Gero. His body actually faded, but I couldn't see Frieza or Cell anywhere.

"We should get out of here before they come back." I said.

"What? Oh, right. I still have twenty minutes, so I can fly us home in an instant! Too bad, though… I really wanted to fight longer than that."

"Thanks, Gotenks."

"Hey! I really couldn't waste any time. If I diffused we'd be in trouble." Gotenks started walking toward me, but then a white hand popped out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. He screamed.

"Hey! What the—Let me go!" he tried to kick, but it didn't work as the body connected to the hand started out. It was Cell, and after a moment Frieza appeared as well.

Cell wrapped his tail around Gotenks and held him tight. No matter what Gotenks did, though, he couldn't get free.

"Even a fused Super Saiyan three cannot defeat us!" Cell laughed.

"No…" I felt the shock and hopelessness strike me. I started to back up, away from Frieza as he came closer. I tripped over some debris and fell back, looking up at the lizard who seemed to tower over me now. I always knew he was powerful, more powerful than me, but now it was unbelievable.

"You see now, don't you Rina? You were weak before, and you're weak now. Not even your little sneak attack worked. I said that I wouldn't touch the boys, and I'll keep that. But you… you, I will beat in their place." He turned to Cell, "Make them watch."

* * *

**AS22: Gotenks lost? WTF?! review please!**

**NEXT TIME: Pretty much a filler chapter. Rina gets ounished adn the group moves to a new shelter since Gotenks blew up this one.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: For the Sake of the Children

1st POV

"Please, do not make them watch. I will not resist… just do not make them watch!" I was begging again, something I usually didn't do.

"Soft…"

"Caring for others should not make someone soft! Kakorot was caring… would you call him soft?" I asked, realizing my mistake. Frieza hissed and whipped his tail across my face, cutting me across my cheek.

"Rina!" the fused Goten and Trunks struggled, but he couldn't get away. Cell squeezed tighter and Gotenks gagged.

"Leave them out of this!" I screamed, firing my Eye of the Wolf eye beam at Cell. It cut right through his arm, but he only laughed as his arm reformed.

"Rina, when will you see you're outmatched?" Frieza growled.

I saw that the boys were stuck right where they were, and I didn't doubt that Cell would keep hold of them even when they unfused. A thought vaguely crossed my mind that maybe the boys wouldn't remember what they had done as a fusion, so I decided to get going and get this over with.

"Just do it, Frieza. Get it over with." My voice was even lower than I meant for it to sound. I was scared, but my voice was even.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure."

I don't know what was wrong with me. As the first kick hit my chest, I couldn't close out to the back of my mind. I was aware for every hit, just as I had when I was a pup.

First, like I said, was the kick to my chest. That was strong enough that I felt my heart stop for a beat, then start up again much harder. I gagged as I felt blood start into my windpipe.

Then he lifted me off the ground and tossed me as hard as he could to the ground at his feet. I gasped as I felt the air leave my body, trying to suck it back in.

"Rina! Fight back!"

_No…_

Two reasons why I couldn't, and Cell had them wrapped in his tail. If I resisted, he'd hurt the boys.

_I have to protect them… from ever… becoming like me… like I was…_

Frieza started to pound on me, both fists, while I just protected my face, taking it.

_Maybe… maybe, if I was just a little stronger… just a little bit… then I could stop this…_

_Maybe if I had been stronger… I could have saved my people…_

Now the tail was beating me, pounding me into a crater on the ground. I knew Gotenks was having a hard time dealing with this, but it was better than the alternative. It was better than Gotenks, or Trunks and Goten, being beaten while I watched.

The worse was yet to come. Frieza grabbed my tail and lifted me off the ground by it. Now that really didn't hurt, I'm elite and therefore pulling my tail is about the same as pulling my arm. But the bones in the tail still hurt when crushed. For once, I couldn't hold back my scream of pain.

"I always said you had a good voice."

"Frieza…" I coughed up a mouth full of blood, "You have not heard the full of it. Vegeta gave me back my voice."

"Maybe if you sang for me I'd stop."

"Don't do it, Rina!"

"You don't have to listen to him!" I looked over to see Goten and Trunks, Cell holding them both in his tail. It had already been twenty minutes, yet Frieza looked like he was just warming up.

"You are unworthy of listening to the voice of the Red Wolf clan." I sneered.

Frieza dropped me, and before I hit the ground he kneed me in the stomach. I felt and tasted blood in my mouth and I couldn't catch my breath. I was wheezing as I tried to breathe.

"There, I think that will do. After all, in four days you'll be dead anyway." Frieza lifted me up by my collar, "Zarbon! Where was that other building you said might be suitable for concealing ourselves in?"

"Do you not mean hide, Frieza? Hide… from all the monkeys…"

Frieza growled and twisted my arm back, nearly dislocating it. As he sneered, I smirked.

"Why you…"

"Go ahead, pop it out. I dare you."

That wasn't a smart thing to say. My scream echoed off the mountains surrounding this little hideaway. My arm hung there useless for now. Once he let me go I'd pop it back in. I had done it before.

Zarbon floated off the ground, trying not to look like my scream had affected him in a bad way. I knew it had, I saw his eyes and the odd tone they took whenever he was upset.

"Zarbon, catch." Frieza threw me to him, and caught off guard he nearly didn't catch me. He lifted me around and held me gently, bridal style, trying to not make it look like he was holding me that way on purpose.

So Zarbon carried me and Cell carried the boys. The boys would try to run if they didn't contain them, and now, I couldn't fly. I wouldn't run, I was too smart to do that, but I couldn't move at all.

I was exhausted, not only from my beating, but from my little stunt with my vital signs as well. I didn't doubt that the virus added to that as well. My eyes drooped as we flew, and for a moment I felt myself fall asleep. I couldn't help it, no matter how much I fought it, the sleep still came.

"Rina." Zarbon was whispering, trying to wake me up, "We're almost there. Isn't there someway for you to communicate to your friends?"

"No… only to Kakorot and Vegeta… but I cannot sense them. We are too far away." As I said this, I tried to sense my brethren, but to no avail.

We touched down and Zarbon still carried me inside, turning back to Frieza and Cell.

"This is it, my lord." Zarbon said. I looked back to make sure the boys were okay. Their faces were streaked with tears, either from sorrow, fear, or anger, I wasn't sure.

The house was little more than a small shack. I heard Frieza snort.

"This? Zarbon-"

"It's fine." Cell said. Frieza looked at him, "This is what the humans call a bomb shelter. It will have a few levels below ground and some necessities."

"Fine." Frieza sneered. I noticed discontent between them. I came up with ideas to use that later, just in case.

_Funny… even in this condition… I still feel… hope. Hope that I can get these boys out of here… or the Vegeta will come… but… why hasn't he come yet? Or Kakorot?_

That got me angry. Not just for my sake, but the boys as well. Vegeta knew what Frieza could do, so why hadn't he at least come for his son?

The inside of the house went right to a staircase. Again, down we went, and there was only one basement, but it was split up into rooms.

"So Cell, do we split them up or keep them together?"

"I see no harm in keeping them together. I doubt these monkeys can come up with anymore brilliant plans. Besides, the girl seems to be the ring leader, and I doubt she can do any more damage in her condition."

I should have kept my mouth shut, but my pride wouldn't let me stay quiet.

"You would be amazed what we monkeys can do, especially me." I growled.

"Even in the grasp of your enemies you still talk big." Frieza snorted, "Zarbon, put the monkeys into that room. Then we have some details to discuss." Frieza said, making Zarbon gulp. Cell whipped out his tail straight and threw the boys to the floor, and Zarbon put me down. We went into the room, tiny, and this time, no luxury of a bed for anyone.

"Rina, boys… just be good. Please. I don't want to have to be ordered to hurt any of you." Then Zarbon left.

I walked over to the far wall and leaned against it, holding my arm. I took in a breath and then popped into place, grunting from the pain.

"Rina?" Trunks' tiny voice was very shaky when I turned to him, "We're… we're sorry." He said,

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Trunks closed his eyes tightly, and Goten did too.

"We're… we weren't able to help you." Goten said.

"Oh, boys…" I crouched down and ushered them over. I held them against me, their heads pressed against my neck, "There is no need to be sorry. You could not have done anything. You did your best."

They started to cry, and by scent it was from fear mostly. I held them close as I slipped down to the floor. Some tears slipped from my guard as well. They really did do their best, and they failed. They felt guilty, and scared because their best wasn't strong enough.

"You do not have to be afraid. We will not be here very much longer. I bet right now your fathers are coming for us, or planning something. Cell and Frieza will never hurt you as long as I am around. Remember, you did beat Gero."

I was laying the reassurance on thick. I was trying to assure myself as well as them. They had me now, when I didn't have anyone. Vegeta helped me, and though I was nowhere near ready to open up, I had to help the boys, to make sure they could keep their innocence.

* * *

**AS22: aww... am I evil or what? tell me in a review!**

**NEXT TIME: Vegeta and Goku formulate a plan to save the kids**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Admittance

3rd POV

Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the gravity room, readying for the upcoming fight. They weren't going to wait until the last day, they only had four days left, and they had to fight in three or sooner to save Rina in time.

Vegeta growled as he kicked at Goku, but Goku ducked down and grabbed Vegeta's leg, swinging him over. Both Saiyans were fighting differently. Part of that was from the Vegito fusion, and part was from their anger. Both had someone dear in danger. Vegeta, who normally didn't make much noise aside from talking when he fought, was growling and grunting. Goku was fighting hard, harder than necessary, as Vegeta usually did.

Vegeta roared as he charged at Goku, but Goku again dodged.

"Vegeta, what's wrong with you? You're fighting really bad."

"Dammit Kakorot, don't you get it! Frieza has Rina and our sons!"

"I know that!" Goku screamed back, one of the only times he had ever gotten mad in his life. Goku didn't like it.

"No, you don't! You have no idea what Frieza could be doing to them! I'm worried about all three of them!"

"I am too." Goku stepped closer, putting his hand on Vegeta shoulder boldly. Vegeta seemed to hardly notice.

"Goten… he's almost like a son to me too. I was there as he grew. And Rina…" Vegeta smirked, "She's got my blood now."

"We'll save them Vegeta."

"But will we save their innocence…?" Vegeta, very unlike himself, started to shake. Goku was concerned, but Vegeta kept going, talking more than usual, "Frieza… he steals everything from you. Your family… your innocence… your talents… he makes you fear what you once loved. With Rina… it was her singing talent. She stopped because of him. She was just starting to open up."

"Like you have?" Goku was totally serious.

"Yes… maybe even more so than me. But now… she'll close up again. And the boys…"

"They'll be okay. That kind of thing took years to build up. Our sons will be okay. Rina… I'm sure she can survive for that small amount of time."

"A few days with Frieza is like a lifetime…"

"Goku! Vegeta! Videl and the others are back. They have a lead!" Bulma's voice rang over the intercom, breaking up the conversation as Vegeta ran out without another word.

In the living room, Videl and the other humans were in from their search. They looked tired, but Vegeta didn't care.

"Well?"

"We found a house in the north. It was destroyed, but I sensed Gotenks had been there." Videl said. She was worried about the boys as well. She didn't know Rina yet.

"That's it?" Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku snapped, shocking everyone. Vegeta looked over to the younger Saiyan and calmed down a bit.

"If Gotenks was there, then that means the boys fused and fought." Piccolo said. He had tagged along with Videl, "I also found this." Piccolo brought out a piece of cloth, "It looks like Android 20's clothing."

"Gero… with Cell and Frieza? Who else…" Goku said, racking his head.

"Well… now we have a starting point, at least." Gohan said. He had been training with 18, both wanting to go not only for the boys and Rina, but to get back at Cell for the events of seven years ago.

Vegeta stormed out of the room, heading to the animal house. Goku knew what he was doing, or could guess, so he didn't push it. The others talked about plans of action.

Vegeta went to the wolf area, to the tree where Rina's wolf mother was buried. Vegeta knew the Red Wolf clan was close to wolves, and vice versa. Rina had grown very attached to Moon, and so when the tiger attacked, Moon protected her like Rina was her own.

Vegeta sat under the tree, next to the burial stone. The other wolves came close, knowing Vegeta and their sister were friends. Vegeta smirked.

"Too bad you guys can't go fight for Rina. If we just let you loose you'd go right to her, I bet. But if we did that, then Frieza and Cell, and whoever the hell else is there, would kill you. Rina would be crushed."

The wolves yipped back and forth, like they were talking. Unlike the Red Wolf clan, Vegeta couldn't understand the wolves, but he got the idea. They were worried. Everyone was worried.

"Vegeta?" it was Goku. The wolves seemed to trust him too now.

"What is it now, Kakorot?"

"I think I know how we can stop Frieza and Cell. They stopped the boys' fusion, but I doubt they could stop both Gotenks and Vegito."

"We can't fuse, the earrings are gone. And besides, what makes you think I _would_ fuse with you again?"

"Trunks, Rina, and Goten, that's what. Besides, we don't need the earrings. We can fuse like the boys do."

"What? No! I will not preform that idiotic dance!"

"Vegeta! This is our family! I'd understand any other time, but you said it yourself. Goten and Rina are like your children as much as Trunks is. And in a way… I feel the same towards Rina and Trunks as I do to Goten."

"Even after all this time, she still seems to have an innocence about her." Vegeta said, "Maybe if I had that kind of strength…"

"I remember how brave she's been… how she has to carry so much weight. She thinks it's her fault Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"I could never blame her for that." Vegeta said. The gray wolf went and sat beside Vegeta.

"She really has that good of a voice, huh?" Goku asked.

"You heard her sing with the wolves. Imagine that, but not connected to sorrow and pain. Imagine the beauty in that."

"We're not going to save her by talking, Vegeta. We need to start practicing."

"Yes… I see…" Vegeta stood up and started back toward the gravity room, Goku following close behind, "Kakorot."

"Yeah?"

"This is a one time deal, got it? No more will I dance around. Warriors don't dance… except Rina…"

Goku didn't quite catch the end of that, but he didn't push it. He got the idea. He followed behind the older Saiyan as the doors to the gravity room closed.

XxX

Day 4

I admitted to myself that I was scared. I saw the sleeping boys, exhausted from their lost fight yesterday. They were scared, and they had a reason to be. They didn't know what Frieza would do next. But that scared me as well.

I admitted to myself I was weak. If I had more power, maybe I wouldn't even be here right now. Frieza may have never found Planet Vegeta. The boys wouldn't be here right now.

I admitted to myself I missed the wolves, and yes, I missed Vegeta. I even missed Kakorot and his older son. I saw all of these things from the past few days and saw just how much I had changed.

And I admitted to myself I was going to die. I only had three days left now. I couldn't sleep during the night. I knew I should sleep, but I just couldn't.

Again, I had sat against the wall. Goten was on my left, leaned up against me and the wall. I held my arm around him, so we could all stay warm. He was lightly snoring, which once I let myself admit it, I thought it was quite cute. Trunks was across my lap. I had my hand on his back, and I realized I had my arms on the boys not just for warmth, but for reassurance between the three of us.

Part of the reason I didn't sleep was that I was afraid Frieza would come for us during the night. Another part was so, if Kakorot or Vegeta showed up, I'd be ready. The last was that I couldn't sleep from the fever. I was warm on the outside when I checked, but I felt cold. Every little bit of time I would check my fever. I couldn't tell you my exact temperature, but I knew it was higher than normal and climbing higher.

This room had a tiny window, too small for even one of the boys to fit through. The sun was peeking through the glass. There was a closet as well, on the far side of the room.

_The sky here is blue… so blue. I've seen red, green, orange, gold… and other shades of blue, but I have never seen such a pure shade of blue…_

I checked my temperature again. It had gone up again. I shifted the boys around so that I could get up. I went to the window and looked as the sun rose.

I heard the door open, but I was safe. It was Zarbon, and he came and stood by the window to my right.

I turned and looked to my friend, the friend I had had the longest. He had a serious look on his face as he watched the sun rise.

"How's your fever?"

"High. I am not sure, but I believe it is around 105."

"105? How is that possible? How are you standing?"

"We Saiyans are remarkable creatures." I said, "Our bodies can endure far harsher conditions than most creatures."

Pain, for the first time in a long time, shot through my torso, making me wince. I held my stomach as I continued to look out at the earth morning.

"You'll get something to eat soon." Zarbon said, noting my stomach. He wasn't completely wrong, I hadn't eaten in a few days and I was quite hungry, as I figured the boys were.

"That would be nice." I turned to face Zarbon to see that his right eye had been blackened. I couldn't see it when he looked straight ahead.

"So, you've noticed my eye now?" I had been staring, and I couldn't seem to control myself as I reached up and cradled his face under that eye.

"Did Frieza do that?"

"Yes. He noticed how I was… favoring you."

"But… here you are." I was confused now as I withdrew my hand.

"Hey, we're friends, right? So what… all Frieza could do is send me back to HFIL. I really didn't want to leave in the first place. I thought being alive again was what I wanted. But… HFIL isn't too bad as long as you behave."

"Zarbon… how exactly did Frieza destroy my world?"

"Vegeta hasn't told you yet?" I shook my head, "Frieza saw that your people were getting too powerful for his liking. Nothing he did inhibited your powers. He tried killing the strongest, making the virus… he even tried mixing the classes, too. But the children born were just too powerful for his liking. And Bardock-"

"Bardock? What about Bardock?"

"I take it you knew him?"

"He lived in my village."

"He was stronger than most elites. He somehow knew Frieza was going to blow up the planet. He tried to stop Frieza, but he ended up being the first to die." Zarbon's voice got very low and even, "I couldn't believe Frieza did that… he didn't even evacuate his own men. I lost some good friends that day." He turned and faced me, "That was also the day I gave up on ever seeing you again."

"Zarbon…"

"I really did care about you. I just… I couldn't do anything. I did all that I could. Treating your wounds… your birthday presents… that day I used the truth serum… that was all me. I thought maybe I could get you to tell me and then I could keep you from being hurt again. When it came to you, Frieza didn't matter. All I did was what I could to survive. He never knew I felt protective toward you."

"Oh Zarbon…"

"But I do now." Zarbon and I turned to the door, and there was Frieza. Another wave of pain raced through me as I felt my fever grow without checking it this time. I looked to the boys, they were still asleep.

"Rina… I always knew there was something going on. Your wounds were always cleaned. Too many close calls with escape attempts. How _did_ you do it?"

Pain beat against my mind as the fever worsened. I stared Frieza in the eye, refusing to be afraid of him anymore.

"I did it because I am smarter than you. I always have been. I memorized star charts and I learned advanced physics. Right under your nose."

My fever was making me dizzy, and I slumped against the wall, holding my head in one hand and my stomach with the other.

"I see the virus is getting to you. Too bad that isn't a good enough excuse to keep me from doing this!" Frieza whipped his tail and cracked in into my side, cracking my ribs as I hit the floor.

I screamed in pain, waking up the boys. Frieza smirked and turned to Zarbon. Trunks and Goten rushed to my side.

"Rina? Rina, are you okay?"

"Ms. Rina?"

"Boys…" tears leaked from my face from the pain.

"And now…" I looked over and saw Frieza moving toward Zarbon.

"No… Zarbon… get out of here." The boys were the only ones who could hear me as I watched in horror. Frieza wheeled and punched Zarbon with a bone-crushing blow to his stomach. Once on his knees, Zarbon coughed up blood. Frieza kicked him in the face and then again in the neck.

Zarbon slumped to the floor as he coughed up more blood. I could barely move, but I grabbed the boys and held them close.

"Do not watch." I told the boys. They didn't resist my touch, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't follow my own advice. I owed Zarbon that much.

Frieza stepped up closer to Zarbon and smirked. Zarbon was silent still, and I believe he didn't have the ability to talk from that kick to his neck. Frieza snapped his tail downward and hit Zarbon's legs. The sickening snap of bone filled the room, but still Zarbon's face contorted in a silent scream. Frieza turned and left.

"I guess my only ally is Cell." He snorted, and then closed the door.

* * *

**AS22: I AM SO EVIL!!! muwahahaa... ahem I mean... I'm so evil, I better go confess review please!**

**NEXT TIME: Rina figures out what friendship is**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: What Friendship Really Means

1st POV

Zarbon didn't move for a long time. Then, when he did, it was just repositioning himself against the wall. I looked down to the boys, who refused now to let go of me.

Zarbon's pride was hurt more than anything else. That's why he hadn't moved. He had served Frieza for so many years, and now this was his payment. He was alone now. I wasn't going to let him stay alone.

"Do you see now? You could not take a beating from Frieza. He even beats his own men into remission." I shakily stood and pushed the boys off me gently. I walked the short distance to Zarbon's side. I gave him a look over. Besides both legs being broken, he seemed okay.

"Ms. Rina… is he okay?" Goten asked.

I didn't reply as I tried to make eye contact with Zarbon, but he wouldn't look at me. I took my hand and cupped his chin, and gently turned his head to face me. He still averted his eyes.

"Zarbon. Look at me." He still didn't look at me, "I am sorry… it is my fault you got hurt." I turned to the boys, "There is a closet over there. Get out whatever there is and bring it to me."

They nodded and went to the closet. I bent down as I made Zarbon look into my eyes. My gaze, like that of most females Saiyans, had the power to capture another's focus. It was like the other person was put into a trance. I was never very good at it, but with Zarbon's weakened state, it worked effortlessly.

"Zarbon, can you speak?"

"A… lit-tle." He choked out.

"Then do not speak if you do not have to. Is there anything else broken besides your legs?" he shook his head, but kept eye contact, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just… my… pride."

"I told you not to speak unless it was necessary." The boys had come back with everything they had found in the closet. It wasn't much.

Some sheets, a few pillows, and some construction materials. Very odd things, but then, if this was a bomb shelter, they may have needed these things.

"Thank you, boys." I went through the stuff and sorted it out, "Zarbon, I need to see your legs. I may have to set them."

He nodded and reached down slowly to remove his blue legs sleeves. He hissed in pain as he slid the material off. Neither break had punctured the skin, but you could see the bones poking about and the bruising.

His right femur had been snapped, and his left kneecap was shattered. I looked through the construction material and found some wood planks. Those would work for splints.

I started to work with Zarbon's legs, pressing the right pressure points so the pain would die long enough for me to wrap and set his legs.

"You're very gentle." He whispered.

"So were you when I needed you to be."

The door opened, and Cell set a large tray of food on the floor, then shut the door and left without a word. It distracted us all for a second, but then I turned back and finished wrapping Zarbon's legs.

The boys brought the tray of food closer to us.

"We should all eat something." I said, turning to the tray. It was RME 's, basic military food and toiletry packs. I handed a few to Zarbon and the boys and I began to eat. They say to starve a cold and feed a fever, so I guess it was good for me to eat now.

"I can see now… just how amazing you've been all those years." Zarbon said, taking a bite of his bread, "You were beaten and abused so hard."

"I had to be strong for my people. But… you are pretty amazing too."

"Just like dad?" Trunks asked, making me turn to him.

"Yeah… I do not know what Frieza did to your father, and we can only guess that the two of us had similar situations." I looked down at the bread in my hand, now very interested in the texture, "Frieza had your father for a longer time than he had me…"

I realized Frieza must have had Vegeta for at least twice as long as he had me. How could Vegeta live, knowing his people were all dead?

_Vegeta knew they were dead… but he never stopped fighting. I can't stop fighting either._

"Ms. Rina? I also found this in the closet." Goten pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked it over, "Do you know what it is? It just looks like a bunch of dots to me."

"This is a music sheet." I said, looking it over. It was a full page, but only half of the page was filled out. Somehow I could read it, and it was beautiful. The page was ripped around the edges and there was a scorch marks on one side.

"Dad said your clan were musicians. Is that true?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. My clan was the best at music, yet… I never knew that because of my father. He was married into the Red Wolf clan, and did not have the same feel for music. I guess he did not like it. However it went… I had never heard music until I came to earth."

"That's a shame." Zarbon said.

"Can you sing that?" Trunks asked. I looked from him to the lines on the paper, "I mean, I know it doesn't have words, but…"

"Wolves do not need words." I said.

I looked over the music and tried a few notes, singing the tune. The boys and Zarbon watched and listened in awe as I went to the end of the short, unfinished piece. It was so haunting and yet, hopeful. I didn't want to stop, but I sang the last note for the set length and had to stop.

"That was beautiful." Zarbon said. I looked up, back in reality again, and looked to the boys, who were in awe.

"Whoever wrote this was very depressed at the time." I said.

"It must have been written during the last war." Trunks said.

"Who was earth fighting?" I asked.

"Well, uh… it was this country and a western country, I think."

"You mean earth was fighting itself?" Zarbon asked. Trunks looked embarrassed as he replied, looking at the floor.

"Well… yeah."

"Many planets do this… but from what I have seen, I thought earth had evolved passed that." I said.

"No… people here still judge you just because your skin is darker or lighter that theirs. It's happened to me before." Goten said. He sounded very mature for his age all of a sudden.

"What? When was this?" I asked.

"My mom tried to enroll me in a school in the city. While I was there, I started to play with another boy. But then his mama ran over and pulled him away, saying 'our people do not associate with their people' or something like that. His skin was really pale and he had red hair. He wasn't from this country, but I didn't care." Goten looked at his RME and sighed, putting it back down.

"She did not even know you were half-Saiyan, did she?" I growled, "Look at us. Zarbon looks nothing like us, does he? Does it matter to us?"

"Nope." Trunks said.

"Uh-uh." Goten added.

"Some people care, though. It's fear." Zarbon said.

"Before I went on my mission I had never seen anyone who was not Saiyan, but that does not mean I judged Frieza or anyone else on his ship by their looks alone. Well… I knew Frieza was trouble as soon I saw him, but it was his eyes that gave him away."

* * *

**AS22: I got kinda preachy in this chapter, sorry ;; Review for the next chapter!**

**NEXT TIME: time is running out for Rina as the virus progresses.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: We're a Family

1st POV

Day 5

I still had hope Vegeta would come. I still had two days before- well, the boys still had two days too. I just couldn't make myself say it. I couldn't admit that the day after tomorrow I would die unless Vegeta or Kakorot arrived.

I looked out the window at the blue sky. It was such a nice day. I looked down, both boys had fallen asleep across my lap. I wasn't very long from losing consciousness myself. But that was because my fever was probably 107 by now. How can you feel so cold when your body temperature is so high?

I looked to my left to Zarbon, who was also asleep. He healed faster than humans, but not that fast. Both legs were broken and it would be a while before he could use either one.

I felt the tickle in the back of my throat, so I quickly moved the boys around and went across the room. I proceeded to cough out another large puddle of the black liquid. I thought I had coughed it all out already, but I guess I hadn't.

I was so tired from the coughing and fever that I fell to one side and fell fast asleep right there, next to the puddle. Fevered dreams of home and the wolves made my sleep restless. More dreams came, of Frieza killing the boys and Vegeta.

When I finally escaped from that hellish sleep, I checked my temperature again. It was starting to drop again. I sighed in relief and I went to sit up, but I couldn't move. I felt very cold and I was shaking. It was the next symptom. Along with that, my body was throbbing, from my head to my tail. Then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped.

I felt sick to my stomach, like I needed to throw up but couldn't. I couldn't help it when I started to whimper.

_Vegeta… where are you? By the gods… please hear me! I… I need you…_

XxX

3rd POV

"Ready to try again, Vegeta?" Goku asked, bent over and holding his knees.

"Kakorot… we've been doing this correctly for two days now. Shouldn't we be going to find Rina and the boys?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_Vegeta… where are you? By the gods… please hear me! I… I need you…_"

"Did you hear that, Vegeta?"

"Of course I did." Vegeta snarled, "It was very soft and weak… but that was Rina. We need to go, now. No more practice."

XxX

1st POV

I was paralyzed, most likely my body was shutting down. I was so weak, weaker than I had ever been in my life. I could barely breathe, and my heart was pounding in my head.

_Just have to remember… pain is sometimes the only way you can tell that you're still alive._

I started to shiver violently. I still couldn't move except for that.

Salty streaks ran down my face like rivers. I felt foolish, I couldn't move a muscle but I could still cry. And I was crying a lot. My vision was blurred to the point that Goten, Trunks, and Zarbon looked like a small orange blur, a small blue blur, and a large green blur.

The large green blur started to move, back into a sitting position.

_No… no, please… don't wake up now… not now…_

"Rina? Rina!"

Tears spilled over ever more fiercely now. I didn't want them to see me, but now I saw the small orange and blue blurs moving.

I shut my eyes tight, letting the last of the tears slip over my guard. When I opened my eyes again my vision was clear.

"Rina, are you okay? Come on, get up!" Trunks was shaking me. Last time we did this we were planning an escape; now it was real.

"I… I… cannot… move." My voice was so low I was surprised anyone heard it. It took a lot of strength just to choke out those few words.

"Trunks, Goten, bring her over here." Zarbon said. The boys looked over to him, and then seemed to agree as they came over. It was very odd, but Trunks held me under my arms and Goten had my legs. It was a good thing they were so strong or they could have hurt me.

"Mr. Zarbon, what's wrong with her?" I heard Goten ask.

"Part of virus. She… she doesn't have much time left."

_Emotions. What good are they anyway? Why do I care that I'm going to die? My life has no meaning anymore… as long as the boys are safe…_

"No!" Trunks' voice rang out loud, and angry tears started to fall, "She won't die! My dad is going to come!" he clenched his eyes and fists.

I started to have feeling in my arms again, but I was still stuck to the ground. I reached up and touched Trunks' face, wiping the tears off his face.

"Why… do you care so much?" Trunks opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Rina!" he grabbed me around the neck, crying into my chest.

"T-trunks?"

"I love you, Rina, don't you get it?" he asked.

"L-love?"

"Yeah. We're family, Rina. You're like my sister now. Dad said it would take you a while to understand." Trunks pulled away and wiped off his face quickly, trying to cover up his tears. I actually smiled.

"You are right… we are family, Trunks." I painfully pushed myself up into a sitting position, "And that means I have to watch over you."

"Oh, how touching." I turned, and there behind me was Frieza and Cell.

"What do you want now?" I growled, making myself stand on my numb legs.

"We just thought we'd let you know that your heroes are on their way." Cell sneered.

"My dad!" both Goten and Trunks shouted.

"How do you know?" Zarbon asked. Frieza sneered at him.

"So you're not dead. We know because Cell can sense Ki. I guess the cowards finally decided to take their tails out from between their legs."

"You are the coward, Frieza." I growled. Frieza whipped me in the face with his tail, knocking off my feet.

"We'll see who the coward is once they arrive. Why don't we go outside to greet them?" Frieza took his tail and wrapped tightly around Zarbon's chest, and Cell followed suit with the boys, "I trust you won't run away, right Rina?"

"I don't have to, I already know I can get away from you." I started out the door, Frieza and Cell right behind me. I walked tall and proud. I didn't fumble as the feeling started to come back into my legs or when my stomach started to cramp.

Cold air whipped through me as I stepped outside. I grabbed my arms to block out the cold. Even though the stretch suits are mostly weather and water proof, my arms were bare. Cell and Frieza dropped their passengers next to me, and Cell stood to one side as Frieza came and stood beside me.

"It's such a shame, Rina." Frieza whispered, "I remember how much fun we use to have. I could always make you react in bed. It's been so long… over fifty earth years, I believe. Too bad none of the antidote to my virus is left." I felt his tail drag down across my spine, tickling my tail. I quickly wrapped my tail around my waist.

"Even if sex with you meant saving my life, I would rather die from this virus than live my life with you." I hissed.

"Yes… I'm sure you would."

* * *

**AS22: review please! You'll find out what happens to our heroine and the boys if you do! And you'll get a cookie!!**

**NEXT TIME: the fight between Goku, Vegeta, and the boys vs. Frieza and Cell will begin!**


	23. Chapter 23

Song disclaimer _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park

umm… this one may be a bit… odd. Sorta fits… maybe.

Chapter 23: Breaking the Habit

1st POV

_Memories consume, _

_like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_Vegeta… Kakorot, where are you guys?_

I stood holding my arms, feeling pain spread through me. I looked over, Cell and Frieza were calm. That made my stomach lurch. Even though I was new at this Ki sensing thing, Frieza seemed to be gaining power here out in the cold, like he was recharging from the fight against Gotenks.

_I don't want to be the one, _

_the battles always choose  
'Cuz inside I realize _

_that I'm the one confused_

I couldn't fight them, I realized that. I was useless and powerless, and I grew angry at myself. I looked to the sky, seeing the sun sinking slowly. I felt my Saiyan friends coming. Yes, I called them friends. I realized I again had changed. I had gone from being rogue to a pack animal in only a few days.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

I never had told anyone how I really felt before. No one but the wolves anyway. Soon Vegeta and Kakorot were standing before us, the sun to their backs and casting long shadows that reached out to me. I knew that they were stronger already, and I sensed that they had a plan.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit_

_Tonight..._

No one said anything, but the boys did run to their fathers. Then words _were_ exchanged between father and son.

"Kakorot… Vegeta… what took you?" I asked, smirking.

The pain returned as I fell again.

"Rina!"

"I'm fine, just destroy them!"

_I seem to be falling a lot lately… stupid virus!_

My chest was tight as my breath was lost to me. This pain was awful. Any human would have been unconscious, and I believe any third class or lower Saiyan would also have been unconscious. Elite Saiyans can handle pain much better than most creatures.

_Clutching my cure, _

_I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more, _

_than any time before  
I have no options left again_

If words were exchanged, I didn't hear them as Frieza and Vegeta, and Kakorot and Cell started to fight. Neither Saiyan had powered up to SSJ yet. I looked over as Zarbon pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing noticeable.

"How are you doing?" I asked him. I saw him smirk.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I am okay. You handle pain as well as an elite Saiyan."

"This? This is nothing."

_I don't want to be the one, _

_the battles always choose  
'Cuz inside I realize _

_that I'm the one confused_

I sat on my knees, holding my stomach tight in pain. I saw Goten and Trunks standing together, as though they were waiting for a signal. They were going to fuse again. Another wave of heat ran though my chest, and a growl escaped me.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

"Go Vegeta! Go Kakorot!" I called, masking my pain.

"Stupid monkey girl! I'm done listening to you! Forget what Frieza wants!" Cell screamed at me, firing a blast. I covered my face, but pain never came. I looked up and saw Zarbon, on the ground in front of me, blood leaking out of a hole in his abdomen and out of his mouth.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
_

"Zarbon?" he wasn't moving, not breathing, nothing. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even think of how he got there. My chest suddenly became really tight, and I couldn't breathe.

In the instant I understood he was dead, suddenly it wasn't just Zarbon at my knees. There was also Moon, my siblings, and P'reel. My own weakness had killed them all. I suddenly realized my people were in the same count. My weakness had gotten my people killed as well.

_So I'm breaking the habit  
breaking the habit_

_Tonight..._

I roared in anger and sorrow. Kakorot and Vegeta stopped fighting as I screamed, and lucky for them, so did Frieza and Cell.

"You… you monsters… you killed him…" I was panting as I tried to control myself. I felt something deep inside snap, like flood gates, partially showing on the outside by my tears, "He was… he was the only one… the only one who ever cared… who ever gave a FUCK about me!"

This power I felt, I tried to push it away. It didn't feel good, it felt dark.

"Zarbon… he treated my wounds… gave me my only birthday presents… helped me act like a kid when I was in Jutir. Not even my own flesh and blood father or mother did anything like that…"

_I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_Use it… use the power…_

"You." I looked directly at Frieza, "And you." I glared at Cell, "Killed my friend… for no reason at all… and I will not let you get away with this!" I screamed, letting this power out. Letting it take over. Letting myself feel the pain.

_The pain will lessen… use it… use it all…_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
_

I grabbed hold of the energy I felt and sensed behind the gates. I took it all, the good and the bad, the light and the dark. Pain once again took my body whole. But this pain was different, it wasn't from the virus.

Golden flames shot up all around me as I screamed. My own voice sounded like a wolf pack howling, echoing off the mountains. No one had to tell me, I knew I was a Super Saiyan now. My bangs were sticking up, and my hair was spikier and coarser than a wolf's.

_But now I have some clarity, _

_to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way, _

_I'll never be alright_

"Now… now you will pay. I was Tiom… I was Brolly… now I am Rina." I growled, feeling the power swell in that moment. I charged at Frieza, and for the first time ever, I actually hit him. My foot connected with his throat, sending him back and coughing up blood.

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit_

_TONIGHT!_

"I am not going to be weak anymore… I am not going to let anyone else I care about get hurt." I looked behind me now to where Kakorot, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks stood, "I believe you guys had a plan?"

"Right, let's do this, boys!" Kakorot called.

"Fuu… sion… HA!"

"Fuu… sion… HA!"

Both pairs of Saiyans did the fusion. It was like a dance, but that didn't matter. Gotenks was there, and so was the Kakorot/Vegeta fusion.

"This isn't Vegito… this is new. I am… Gogeta." The fusion said.

Both fusions were at the Super Saiyan level. I smirked now, there was no way we would lose.

"Frieza is mine." I said, taking off toward the Icejin.

"Great, then we'll take Cell!" Gotenks called after me, "Be careful!"

"Of course, little brother." I called, landing in front of Frieza, "Are you ready?"

"If Vegeta couldn't beat me as a Super Saiyan 2, what makes you think you can beat me as a Super Saiyan?"

"Because the very first transformation is the strongest… and I didn't say I was once Kakorot or Vegeta… I said I was once Tiom and Brolly."

* * *

**AS22: oh wow! I knew she had it in her didn't you?**

**NEXT TIME: the fight between Rina and Frieza begins! and its NOT pretty! Things just go from bad to worse!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Fighting Spirit

1st POV

My power wasn't like what I sensed from Kakorot or Vegeta, or the boys. It felt so new, fresh, strong. I felt wild and reborn. Frieza should be nothing.

"Rina… for claiming to be so smart, you are being so stupid. You just cut your remaining time on this plane to mere moments."

"How is that?"

"You need adrenaline to fight. And you'll use what ever you have left fighting me." He was laughing, laughing! At me!

I didn't let him keep it up. I shot my Canis Fire Breath mouth blast at him, screaming as it fired. I hit him, and before I let him recover, I charged and kneed him in the stomach. He fell back and I saw him cough up his own mouthful of purple blood.

"It looks like I will only need moments to kill you. My life does not matter anymore. As long as… my friends are safe from you, I will risk it. This is payback for my people, all my people!"

I let out another howl as my power shot up again. I charged at Frieza, but this time he was ready. He grabbed my ankle and slammed me down on the ground. While I was down he began to pound on me with his tail.

"_You've got guts, kid…"_

_Zarbon…_

"_But guts won't save your people."_

_He's right…_

"Guts will not save my people…" Frieza kept pounding on me, enjoying his torture. What he didn't realize was that I barely felt him, "But strength can avenge them!" I grabbed Frieza's tail near the middle as it came back down at me. I stood, gripping his tail in my hand. He looked shocked, and then I smirked. I had a card I had never played before, but it was another unique ability of the female Saiyan. I extended my claws through his skin and out the other side.

Frieza's scream was like a new music to me. Blood coated my claws as I pulled them out.

"You wretched girl!" he hissed, nursing his tail.

"What is the matter, Frieza? You love to dish out pain, can you not also receive it?"

I averted my eyes to Gogeta and Gotenks. They had Cell on the ropes. I knew as soon as I saw Gotenks that power like that could defeat these guys. But I had lowered my guard on Frieza, and received an elbow to the back of the head.

I rubbed the back of my head, but I didn't fall or stumble. I turned back and faced Frieza.

"Was that supposed to injure me?" I asked.

"What!"

"Are you now ugly, stupid, and deaf?" I replied, "Tiom… he was the first. He… he only died because he killed himself to save our people. Brolly was too mad to use the power correctly. Kakorot and Vegeta have the power… but not like I do. I have the full power."

"No, she didn't!" I heard Gogeta say. I didn't pay him any attention though, I was focused on the blood on my hand. I licked off one of my claws, and nearly gagged.

"Disgusting." I spat it out and snapped my wrist to the side, clearing the blood off of it as well. I shrank back my claws to their normal size and stared down my enemy, the Vekla Azil Frieza.

"R-Rina?" Frieza's voice shook.

"Not only will you die now… but you'll feel every bit of pain Rina had to suffer under your reign."

_What… I didn't say that. I still don't understand human contractions._

"She thought invoking me would solve her problems." This pseudo-voice said, "I am the true Super Saiyan power. Not every Saiyan can achieve Super Saiyan power… and even fewer can invoke me. Tiom was the first Super Saiyan, so of course he invoked me. Brolly was too mad to realize what he was doing. And poor little Rina… she couldn't bear the pain. For the first time the pain was too much for her. If she had paid attention she would have realized I was too dark to control. And even if this shell dies I will live on in the next Saiyan, and the next! My time here may be short this time around, but I will have fun avenging this young pup."

_By the gods… what have I done?_

"Even now she doesn't understand."

_I have to take it back!_

"She thinks she can recall me!" it laughed.

_I have to try… I don't want it like this! I want to avenge Zarbon myself!_

"I am not a tool, I am a being of my own."

In an instant the body I once called my own leapt forward at Frieza, faster than I had ever moved before, and extended its claws. My arm went through Frieza's chest and came out of his back. The look on Frieza's face made me wince, though my body didn't show that at all. The power in my body laughed as Frieza slid down to the ground.

_I have to stop this…_

"You can't stop me! No one can!"

_I will!_

"Rina! Stop it!" Gotenks cried.

"I told you, I'm not Rina!"

XxX

3rd POV

Goten and Trunks saw Rina's odd behavior, but couldn't believe it. Once she yelled at him, he saw it really wasn't her. She wouldn't yell at the boys, and she didn't use contractions.

Gogeta saw the same thing. There was no way Rina would kill Frieza like that. They knew she wanted to kill him, but the Vegeta side knew that she couldn't do that. She really wasn't a killer, and even if she did kill Frieza, it wouldn't have been in such a gory fashion. She wasn't like that.

The thing that took over Rina stared at Cell only. Cell was getting his ass kicked all over the battleground by the two fusion warriors, but he wasn't scared of them. The fire in Rina's eyes, though, made him flinch.

"You." It growled, "You killed him. You killed the one I was created to avenge. Once you are dead, I can run free again. Well, at least until this shell dies."

When an animal is cornered, it usually attacks with new ferocity. This thing in Rina was the animal, cornered by desire. Its desire for freedom. Cell had it cornered as well. When this realization dawned on him, Cell didn't know what to think. Usually it's fight or flight, but Cell couldn't do either. He was too scared to fight or flee. When fire tore at his arm, his scream was not only from pain, but from shock as well.

"Rina! That won't work! Cell can regenerate!" Gogeta cried.

"I know." Rina hissed back, "But he can't regenerate if his wounds are soldered clean. Eye of the Wolf." The voice was so calm when the eye beam was shot out at Cell. The rest of Cell's arm was burned off. He screamed and held his arm, stumbling back.

"You can't defeat me! I don't need both arms to take you down!" Cell charged with a punch, but went right through an after image. Another eye beam burned at his tail and left wing.

_That thing needs to be stopped… just look at the power…_

"I am the power. This creature you hate, this female Saiyan, isn't in control anymore."

* * *

**AS22: short, but very interesting, no? Rina isn't just any normal Super Saiyan... she's a Legendary Super Saiyan!**

**NEXT TIME: Legendary SSJ Rina battles Cell, her own dark powers... and her illness**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Wrestling With the Heart

1st POV

I fired another eye beam and tore through Cell's left leg, knocking him to the ground. I fired another shot and tore off his right leg.

_'No… no, not like this! Just finish it, please!'_

_So you ask of me, so shall it be._

_'Then if that's the case, stop! Go back to where you came from!'_

_That is the one thing I can't do, little pup._

Pain raced through my body, and I realized I didn't have much time left. Both this power and I wanted Cell dead, and we wanted him dead now for our own reasons. In a flash, an extremely powerful eye beam shot out and Cell's entire body shot into flames. His scream made me wince as his body burned. His scent made me want to puke, but the power in control of my body loved it.

_'What are you?'_

_I told you… I was once Tiom and I was once Brolly. Now I am you._

_'That didn't answer my question.'_

_I am the legendary power full loose. I am the darkest part of the Super Saiyan transformation. Vegeta and Kakorot forced me out, but Tiom and Brolly embraced me, as you have._

_'If I had known, I wouldn't have taken it!'_

_That doesn't matter. The point is you did._

"Rina! Are you okay?"

_Listen to those fools, crying out your name like you can react._

_'Those fools are my friends.'_

_You don't have friends. All you have is people who pity you._

_'That isn't true-'_

_Isn't it?_

It made a point there.

_'No… maybe.'_

_You see? What does it matter? I will kill them now._

_'No! We are the last-'_

_They hate you for it, too. If you hadn't gone through the wormhole, they would have never met you as you are now. If you hadn't been weak, then your people would have survived._

_'No! Frieza would have killed them anyway!'_

_How do you know that for sure?_

I didn't know what to do. Do I believe it? I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't lying… was it?

_'If they didn't care… they wouldn't have come-'_

_They came for their sons!_

'…_You said all I have to do is ask and you'll do it, right?'_

_In a matter of speaking, yes._

_'Then give me control over the power.'_

It laughed again.

_You think you can handle it?_

_'Either way we're both dead in a matter of moments, right? Give me control, I ask you to give me control!'_

_So you ask it…_

XxX

I felt the power return to me, like it was right as I transformed. It was too much, too much for me to feel it all. Everything was a blur in sight and sound. I screamed, I think, holding my head as I tried to get control. I felt like I was going to explode from the power.

"Rina! What is it?!"

"Control! I have the power… but no control!" I managed to make out Vegeta, not a fusion, and Trunks. Kakorot was holding his son.

"Rina, just calm down!" Trunks called.

"I… I do not think I can!" I screamed. My aura shot out, knocking Trunks away, but Vegeta held firm.

"Dammit, if you don't calm down you'll die!"

"I know that! I am scared, Vegeta! I do not want to die!"

"Then look at me!" I felt his hands lock onto my arms. I was too chaotic and felt too much to comply. I began to thrash around, but Vegeta held firm.

"I can not! I have no control!"

"Rina-jinn of the Red Wolf clan, gather your pride and obey your prince! Look at me!"

I made my eyes open and I looked to the face of my prince, "Repeat this. _Me ta Saiyan, R me val rik-shar_."

(I am Saiyan, and I have pride.)

"_Me ta Saiyan, R me val rik-shar_."

"Again!"

I couldn't concentrate. I had to get rid of some of this power. I focused upward and shot out as huge amount of Ki, but it didn't seem to help once the shot was gone.

"Rina! Focus! Say it!"

"_Me ta Saiyan… R me val rik-shar_."

"Again!"

"_Me ta Saiyan, R me val rik-shar!_"

I felt the power lessen, I was lowering my power level it was working.

"Again!"

"_Me ta Saiyan, R me val rik-shar!_"

The Super Saiyan power finally let me take control, and I let it go. I was no longer a Super Saiyan.

"That a girl."

"Vegeta… I am sorry…"

Then there was nothing.

XxX

3rd POV

Vegeta caught Rina as she fell unconscious. He cradled the seemingly lifeless girl in his arms.

"Is she alright, Vegeta?"

"We need to get back to Capsule Corp. now." Vegeta responded.

"Right." Goku, carrying Goten, walked up and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Trunks grabbed on to his dad's leg as they teleported to Capsule Corp., right to the med-lab where Bulma was waiting.

"Vegeta?"

"Is the medical team ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes."

"Then go, we don't have much time."

"Right. Goku, is it okay if Trunks goes home with you?"

"No, I want to stay here." Trunks said.

"Honey, Rina's sick-"

"I know, but she protected me and Goten, so I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Well, alright. Grandma and grandpa can watch you I guess. Vegeta, follow me, we're all set. Set her on this table."

"I'll come back tomorrow." Goku said.

"Me too! Ms. Rina protected me too!"

"Okay, Goten too." Goku and Goten disappeared.

Trunks walked up to the table Rina was sleeping on. Vegeta followed Bulma to get sterilized so he could go in with her. Any moment some of the med-team would come to get Rina.

"Rina… you have to wake up tomorrow. You have to. You're my sister… and I need you." Trunks turned and headed out, but stopped again to look at Rina once more, "You have to."

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Rina finally has the risky, life saving surgery. Will she pull through? Review to find out!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: song is How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne. also, I'm not medical doctor, so if something is wrong... well, I warned you

Chapter 26: How Does it Feel?

3rd POV

This surgery was extremely risky, but without it, Rina would die. The adrenal gland is located near the front of the brain, but Capsule Corp. has the best doctors in the world on staff. Bulma managed to clone Rina a new adrenal gland from some of Vegeta's cells, and since they had the same blood type, it was the best shot they had right now.

Vegeta sat right next to Rina, holding her hand. The white sheets covering most of her body somehow reminded him of one of those fairy-tale stories Bulma read to Trunks when he was younger.

"Doctor?" Vegeta's voice was very low, "Treat her so she doesn't have any scars, alright? She has enough as it is."

"Of course, Mr. Vegeta." The doctor said as the oxygen and anesthetic were given in the mask over Rina's nose.

_Mr. Vegeta… ha, I'm still not used to that._

"I'm right here, Rina. You don't have to be scared anymore."

XxX

1st POV

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly  
_

"Vegeta? Where are you? I can hear you… but I can't see you! Wait… I just spoke in a contraction…"

"That's because you're in here with me. Nice to meet you officially, Rina Jinn of the Red Wolf clan."

"What are you? And why can't I see you or Vegeta?"

"Have you forgotten me already?"

"Wait… you're the power, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." It replied.

"What's going on? Why are we here? Where's Vegeta!"

"Vegeta is out in the real world. We're here in your mind. You're dying, Rina. We're dying."

_I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly  
_

"We're dying? I can't remember…"

"You invoked me, and I killed Frieza and Cell for you. But your adrenaline levels were so low that now you lie on a medical table, humans poking at your brain trying to save you."

"Save me…?"

"Yes. Vegeta thinks of you as a daughter, even without the blood bond you now share."

"Zarbon… he's dead. Because of me."

"Oh shut up! Stop whining!"

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

"Damn you!" I shouted back.

"It was his choice, Rina! Just as it was your choice to invoke me!"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. My chest became really tight and my heart seemed to skip a beat.

"What- what's going on?"

"Death."

_I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly_

3rd POV

The machine next to Rina started to beep loudly. Vegeta looked up from Rina's face for the first time in 40 minutes. The heart monitor and breathing monitors were making all the noise.

"What's going on?" Vegeta snapped.

"Mr. Vegeta, step back, let us work."

"She's dying, isn't she?" he snapped.

"Not if you get back and let us work Vegeta!" Bulma said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back, "Her blood pressure is dropping too fast… her adrenaline levels are at zero, we need to put in that new adrenal gland now!"

XxX

1st POV

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

"I don't want to die!"

_Trunks… and Goten. Vegeta and Kakorot… even those humans… I feel like I have to see them again. I finally got free from Frieza… and now it's over!_

"No one ever does. You have to fight."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You have to get out of here first. This is the deepest part of your soul. Go back and fight!"

"Yes… yes! I will fight for my life! Zarbon's sacrifice won't be in vain!"

_Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;_

3rd POV

"Dammit Rina… don't die on me now. I've worked so hard to free you!" Vegeta growled. He felt like punching something, but couldn't in the med-lab. So instead, he stared at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists.

The machines stopped their alerts. Vegeta looked up to see normal levels returning to her.

"I think she heard you, Vegeta."

Vegeta let out a noisy sigh as he went back and grabbed Rina's hand.

"You better not die… you wouldn't want to leave Trunks and me, would you?" he smirked, "No matter what you think, Zarbon wasn't the only one who ever cared about you."

_I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;_

"Her adrenaline levels are rising back to normal again."

"Gentlemen," Bulma began, "I do believe we succeeded in giving a Saiyan a new adrenal gland."  
XxX

1st POV

"Thanks, Vegeta." Even though I couldn't see him, and he couldn't hear me, I had to say it.

"I knew there was a reason I was able to be invoked by you, little pup. You have a very strong will to live."

"Yeah. And now… I can finally move on."

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel? _

How does it feel, Rina?

_How does it feel  
Different from me, different…_

"Now I can be part of a real family."

* * *

A/N: ok, not much action in this one, but now we know Rina is safe! w00t!

NEXT TIME: the last chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Awakening

1st POV

Agony. I had never hurt so much just waking up. My body was sore and my head was throbbing. Nausea and chills both hit.

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I couldn't move, though I tried, I was just too weak. It was then that the memories hit. Zarbon's death, the Super Saiyan transformation, killing Frieza and tasting his blood, and killing Cell all came back.

Tears slid past my weak defenses and rolled from my eyes toward my ears and into my hair. I closed my eyes again and sighed, feeling the air go into my lungs on its own.

Throughout all my life I had never felt so weak. My senses were dulled to half, at least, and I was fully conscious of my breathing. I opened my eyes again and noticed I was propped up. I looked around the room, my room, not a hospital room, and for that I was grateful.

_I remember… the power… I can never let it out again…_

The slight sound of snoring caught my attention. Any other time it could possibly keep me from sleeping, but for now it was barely audible. The light snoring was coming from the corner, and there was Vegeta, propped in the corner in a chair, his arms crossed as usual.

"Thank you, Vegeta." I whispered, lids closing against my will as I slipped back to sleep.

XxX

3rd POV

"Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around. It was only him and Rina. Did she just wake up and say that, or did he imagine it?

Vegeta stood up and walked across the room, looking down at Rina. She was sleeping soundly. Perhaps she had said thank you, then fallen back to sleep? Or perhaps she said it mentally and he heard her, but it didn't matter.

Vegeta felt himself cringe. Rina was so pale and her face was thin. Her eyes were very dark, as though she had two black eyes. Bulma said that would happen after such a surgery. Her skin was like old yellowing paper, and the bandage around her head kept her hair back from her face. Even her hair seemed dull.

"Well… if you really said it or not… you're welcome, Rina."

Vegeta stood there for a long time, watching Rina sleep. Doctors came in every few hours, but Rina was too far gone to wake up from whatever they were doing. Machines were attached to her, but Vegeta remembered how she reacted in the hospital room over a week ago, and decided this was the next best thing to the animal house for her.

Bulma came in, Trunks trailing behind her. It was very early in the morning, so both looked tired.

"Vegeta, you should go to bed."

"I told her I would stay with her. I will not break my word."

"Fine, stubborn. She'll be able to go into the rehab-tank as soon as she regains consciousness." Vegeta turned to face Bulma.

"Good… I wonder, though… how she healed on her own for so long."

"It was her will to live. Isn't that what you first told me? So she could rescue the Saiyans from Frieza?"

"Yes… but… even I had difficulty when I was on Frieza's ship, and he had rehab-tanks by then." Vegeta turned back to Rina to see Trunks curled up next to her. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Trunks-"

"Leave him be." Vegeta said, "I think they'll be fine."

"Well… alright. I'm going to bed. I guess you're staying here?"

"Yes. Until she is fully healed and out of the rehab-tank, I'll be here for her."

XxX

1st POV

Dreamless sleep shattered by sunlight. That was my awakening. The sunlight felt so warm. I wasn't cold anymore, I noticed.

I opened my eyes and realized it really wasn't very bright yet. My senses were returning to normal, and I immediately noticed the lavender-haired lump to my left. Trunks was sound asleep, curled up next to me under my top-most sheet. I had three sheets covering me, thus why I was so warm. It felt good after being cold and fevered for nearly a week.

But when the pain hit, I felt myself moan more than heard it. Flaming black hair bobbed in my vision as I closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away.

"Rina?" though the familiar, hoarse voice as very soft, it sent shocks through my skull.

"Ve-Vegeta?" it hurt to talk as well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts…"

"That'll change soon. We have a rehab-tank prepped for you."

"The boys…?"

"They're fine."

"Kakorot… and yourself?"

"We're fine too."

"And is Zarbon… really dead again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"My head hurts…"

"Try to rest." Vegeta said, walking across the room. I closed my eyes from the pain, and heard Vegeta's voice. I had no idea what he said, but it was something to the fact that I was awake and that I was ready for the rehab-tank. Vegeta was next to me, I sensed.

"How… does earth have… rehab-tanks?"

"That's due to me. I convinced Bulma to build a few."

"Vegeta… I am sorry… I could not go back and stop Frieza… because the wormhole collapsed… we are the last."

"If you had stopped Frieza, I would have never met you. And neither would Trunks."

"So… I have a real family now?"

"Yes, you do."

"And… I can stay here?" I asked, feeling tears well up.

"Yes, as long as you want. You can finally be who you're supposed to be."

Epilogue:

I am who I am supposed to be. I'm no longer rogue, and I no longer fear emotion. I am Rina Jinn of the Red Wolf clan. I am also considered Rina Jinn of the Tiom line, thanks to Vegeta. But I still don't understand earth contractions…

The end… or is it? Sequel time! Yay!


End file.
